


High School Princess

by DLB



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: AU, Bullying, F/M, Love, Murder, POV, Rape, Stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLB/pseuds/DLB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: High School/Kingdom World. A Princess from another universe, an unknown future husband already chosen and fears for her Kingdom's demise. It's not something a regular high school girl would even think of worrying about. Five of her best friends lined up as potential husbands, but what happens when there's a 6th? And it's not just her heart he's after. [chapter 1 received a face lift]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drama Class

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for dropping by my FanFiction! I'm so happy to finally get the ball rolling on this one! I've had this idea for a while after falling IN LOVE with the Amnesia series. I played Amnesia Memories (fingers crossed for later & crowd localization) and I became obsessed with Kent and everything about him. I really tried my best to keep the heroine's meek personality she had in the anime and I took Orion out of the equation, though I might bring him in, in later chapters, I am undecided on that one. The heroine in the anime didn't speak a lot, but she sure did think to herself quite a bit. I also decided to give the heroine a name too. This FanFiction will run for a bit with many chapters and I'm aiming for at least 2-3 chapters a week. It WILL get dark, brutal and heart wrenching with murder, rape, suffering etc so here's a fair warning! I will be playing with 2 different writing styles until I decide which one to stick to. Please enjoy, and I welcome constructive criticism. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is actually a re-work on my first chapter. I was re-reading through my fic the other day and took note how the first chapter didn't have any weight to it, so I decided to re-do it. 
> 
> I'm happy with how this one turned out and feel like it's a much more proper opening to High School Princess. Thank you all for taking the time to read my fic! I promise to get out a new chapter soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take!”_

No way he’s going to do it.

Kohikana, he’s coming closer and his lips are all puckered up, he’s going in for it.

I instinctively take a step back, gripping the script I was holding tightly in my hand. I clench my teeth, tightly shutting my eyes as I turned my head away in embarrassment.

_“CUT!”_

My co-star gave out a huge sigh of frustration as he was scratching his head, I turned to look over at our drama teacher who was looking less than pleased.

_“Kohikana, this is a romantic scene! A scene of passion! I want to see you give it your all this time! This is no time to be getting embarrassed! Unless you want to fail my class, than I would be more than happy to find another Juliet!”_

I wave my hands out in front of me in defense, _“No no! I’m – I’m sorry!”_

_“Leo! Take it back from your last line!”_

I could feel my palms starting to get sweaty. Out of all the females in the class, I just had to get picked as Juliet. My left ear picking up a snicker in the distance as I peered from the corner of my eye into the red audience seats, seeing Sawa and Mine unable to contain their laughter. Thanks for laughing at my pain you guys. Shin, Toma, Ikki and Kent sat beside them, looking indifferent to my suffering. Ukyo seemed to be in the same boat as Sawa and Mine, though he looked more concerned as opposed to finding this comical.

I look back at Leo as he heaved out a heavy sigh, running his left hand through his radiant silver hair, holding his script with little interest in his right. His below the ear layered hair parted over his right eye, having a portion of the sweep cover his left eye. Facial features enough to welcome him into Hollywood with open arms and a slender toned body that made all the boys in school envious. He was the new heart throb in school and gave Ikki a run for his money, unfortunately having two crazed female admiring fan clubs tailing them both. In ways, they were the same, but different. Leo had very little concern for his ‘groupies’, shrugging them off and looking right through them as if they weren’t there. Ikki on the other hand was nicer, much nicer.

_“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take!”_

Leo closed the small distance between us, as he cocked his head to the side catching a glimpse of a satisfied smile running across his face. I tried my best to keep a lover’s face on with confidence as Leo ramped up this love scene, wrapping his arm around my waist to bring me closer. His face adjacent to mine, here it comes…

_**“MISS HIMURA, IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY?!”** _

Leo and I both froze on stage seeing one of our female classmates standing up in the audience with her finger pointing right at us, her booming protest echoed in the nearly empty auditorium. It was one of Leo’s groupies.

_“Masako, please sit back down!”_

_“NO! WHY DOES ‘SHE’ GET TO BE JULIET?!”_

I looked at her in disbelief, instantly realizing I was still being held closely in Leo’s arm, I pulled away shying away from this situation, I just need to keep my mouth shut. It’s not like I wanted to be Juliet in the first place.

 _“I agree with Masako, we need another Juliet!”_ Toma declared jumping to his feet.

 **TOMA!** I screamed within. Was I really doing THAT bad a job that my own friends wanted me off the stage?!

_“I agree with Toma.”_

**IKKI!!** Throw me a bone here guys! I’m trying my best!

_“Me too.”_

_“Me too.”_

**SHIN?! KENT?!** I felt so betrayed … And utterly humiliated.

 _“Um … Me – Me too!”_ Ukyo joined in.

Mine furrowed her eyebrows tugging down on Shin’s hoodie sleeve, _“What do you guys think you’re doing?!”_  
  


**RRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!**   
  


Ms.Himura slapped a flat palm on her forehead giving all her students a disappointed head shake. _“We’ll figure this out all tomorrow. Go on and have a good lunch.”_  
  


* * *

 _  
“Oh Kohikana, if I were a glove on thy hand!”_ Sawa teased, puckering up her lips as she made smooching sounds.

Mine giggled along joining in on the fun, _“Koko you’re crazy for not wanting to kiss Leo back. Do you know how many girls would DIE to be in your position?!”_

_“Not everyone is in the ‘I Love Leo’ club like you are, Mine.”_

_“Sawaaaa, at least I have good taste in men. You thought that exchange student that picked his ear wax and ate it was cute.”_

_“I did not!”_

_“Did to!”_

_“Did not!”_

_“Um guys … We’re up next.”_ I meekly interrupted.

Sawa and Mine gave alarmed looks, rushing to continue the cafeteria line not realizing their petty fight was holding everyone back. I rubbed my belly not realizing how hungry I have gotten; it must have been all that stage fright taking up all my energy. In all honesty, Leo did nothing for me. Sure, I can see why girls would find him attractive but I don’t really know him or anything about him. His cocky and arrogant attitude doesn’t help either.

 _“Hmm? Are you not buying lunch Koko?”_ Mine wondered.

_“Oh, I’ll just be getting a fruit cup up at the cashier.”_

We continued our way down as everyone’s attention in the cafeteria line was now redirected. The three of us listened in closely, hearing delightful praises voicing closer to the cafeteria. That only meant one of two things, it was either Leo or Ikki. Our curiosity satisfied seeing Leo’s bored face walking by, stopping in his tracks connecting eye contact with me. My eyes wide in shock looking back to the front of the line.

_“$4.25 please.”_

I pull out my little strawberry coin purse poking through my change.

I’m … A little short. This can’t be, how can I not have at least $4 in my purse?! My fingers rummaging around already flustered with how cumbersome this was taking, our lunch period was only so long and here I was, taking up the student body’s precious minutes.

Dedicating my focus on finding enough money, I didn’t even catch an over shadow behind me.

 _“I’ll take care of it.”_ A smooth voice said.

My movements on hold as I realized it was Leo’s voice. The rest of the cafeteria lineup went drop dead silent, hearing a ‘What does he see in her?’ in the distance. I turn around looking up at Leo’s shimmering blue eyes with a beaming smile across his face. Confusion took over now asking myself why he even offered to help. The next hottest thing this school was going on about and here he was, right in front of me, acting like a knight in shining armor. Not once have I seen him pull off a generous act, always roaming around the school with a look of disinterest on his face. So why … Now?

Being this up close to him, his face was at a perfect angle under the flooding sunlight from outside the tall cafeteria windows. He really was a thing of beauty, understanding a little more to his appeal. The smell of his cologne saturating my senses, instantly feeling my cheeks warm up. Even if I had no attraction to him, I would be lying if I said his generosity wasn’t any good for my fragile ego.

_“How much?”_

**Huh?**

Shin? Is that you?

I turned my gaze not even realizing Shin was standing shoulder to shoulder with me, his back facing me and Leo as Shin was focused on the cashier.

_“I said, how much?”_

_“$4 -- $4.25.”_ I stuttered.

I felt the air around me get a little tight, practically feeling Leo’s sharp eyes piercing through the back of Shin’s head. Shin must’ve known too as he gave out an apathetic, _“Hey.”_ With the back of his hand, bringing it back down as he pulled a $5 out of his pocket.

 _“Tch.”_ Leo spat out, now making his exit.

My feet feeling like I had landed back safely on Earth as the chatter around me, Shin, Sawa and Mine was picking back up in volume now with Leo and his groupies out of the way. I pick up my fruit cup, spinning around to thank Shin as he was already making his way back to the eating area. Watching him walk away as if nothing happened, hearing an, _“Idiot.”_ Directed towards me.


	2. Wrong Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness. That's been the theme of my whole day. Is it over yet? Can I just go home and curl into a ball in the comfort of my own bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for checking out my FanFiction! Enjoy chapter two!
> 
> To settle any confusion, I am not 100% sure how Japanese high schools run. So think American high school structure, but the story does take place in Japan.

_“Shin-eeeee kunnnnnn!!”_ Mine blurted as we approached our usual eating table.

Shin’s cool attitude was then taken over by frustration, _“Will you stop calling me that?”_

_“What took you girls so long?”_ Toma wondered as we all placed our trays on the standard white table, taking a seat.

Sawa let out a snort, _“Ikki’s ‘best friend’ made yet another dramatic entrance.”_ She picked up a french fry and took a bite, _“Hmph, for someone who’s only been here for one week he sure is leaving quite an impression.”_

My name is Kohikana, but those close to me call me Koko. I’m fifteen years old and am a high school student. I spend almost every waking minute with these people who I like to call my family.

It was a sunny Friday afternoon and all I wanted was to jump right into my bed when I got home. For the beginning of April the weather was fairly nice, appreciating the nice warmth of the sun from the tall cafeteria windows. Not even realizing something of such small appreciation would put a smile on my face as I looked around the table in the company of those I trusted the most.

Toma. Cute boyish almost childish charm to him. We’ve been childhood friends and never left eachother’s side. If I ever needed help or someone to rely on, he would be the one I would go to. Easily the most approachable one of the group.

I look over to him as he was munching down his sandwich making silly impressions of Leo, sandwich and all hanging in his mouth as Sawa laughed out a little too loudly with Mine defending Leo’s honour.

Mine, the newest one to our group. I know very little about her but know enough to know she can be trusted and truly does value her friends.

_“Toma stop!”_ she folded her arms in protest, _“I think you’re just jealous of him…”_

_“The kid’s a joke, Mine.”_ Ikki grimaced, a laugh almost forming at his lips.

Ikki, he and I don’t exactly see eye to eye, with a lot of our conversations going down South due to his incredibly flirty nature. I peer up at him from my fruit bowl seeing both his arms hung around two beautiful girls, his lips whispering in their ears close enough he was most likely sticking his tongue in them. This was a common thing that we all kind of grew accustom to. Flirtation aside, loyalty seems to be a key aspect to his personality and that’s something I could always appreciate.

He once told me a story how he had wished upon a star that he could have almost a ‘Super Power’ to seduce women easily. I brushed it off, there are times though where I think he’s telling the truth about that little tale.

_“Shin-eee kunnn!!”_ Mine bubbled detaching herself from the main conversation, _“It was very nice of you to come to Koko’s rescue.”_

_“Stop.”_ Shin grumbled, eating slowly out of his bento box.

Shin, just like Toma the three of us are childhood friends. He never used to be like this and my heart yearns to him after the controversy involving his father. At times I really just want to sit him down in a quiet place, take his hand and let him know we are all here for him. I think he knows it, but I don’t know if he really takes it to heart.

_“Hi everyone!”_ a cheery voice beamed.

 

**CRASH!**

 

Toma let out a collapsed sigh, _“Everytime…”_

Toma and I rush over to Ukyo hurriedly trying to evade the mocking eyes and cruel laughter of our classmates at Ukyo’s frequent clumsiness.

Ukyo started to get up on his own as Toma and I take both his arms, _“So do you expect to eat your lunch off the floor Ukyo?”_

_“S-Sorry! This always happens to me.”_ Ukyo stammered using his long green hair to cover the blushing redness appearing on his cheeks. _“Thank you both.”_

_“Ehh, don’t worry about it! Have some of my lunch! My mom packed me three sandwiches anyways!”_

Ukyo’s eyes lit up, _“R-R-Really?! Thanks!”_

The three of us made our way back to the lunch table as our friends seemed to have been in a silent giggle.

Ukyo sure is an odd one. I care for him deeply and he’s a wonderful friend, but when I look at the rest of our male friends, Ukyo stands out like a sore thumb. He has a genuinely caring heart and a more laid back attitude than the rest, yet it’s clouded at times with his shy personality. Though I can’t help but notice that whenever I look into his eyes … There’s always something more to him. Pain.

I shake my head lightly not wanting to think of kind hearted Ukyo going through a struggle that he couldn’t rely on us for, as a deep voice halts my thoughts.

_“And what do you think of him?”_

Those words cut the air with a clean cut.

All eyes were on me.

Noticing that Toma’s, Shin’s, Ukyo’s and Ikki’s eyes were focused and their smiles slowly disappearing, but didn’t look towards us.

Were they listening in? Waiting for what I had to say?

Kent. The strong silent type. Incredible boy genius and we all know he’ll be extremely successful in the future. Kent is the one to bring us back down to reality and like to think of him as our rock. He’s a little disconnected from the group, and I feel sometimes it’s only Ikki that truly knows what’s going on in Kent’s head.

All of my friends around me went quite, as Sawa and Mine were looking back and forth from Kent and I. Even the girls Ikki had around his arms were now at full attention.

Kent usually isn’t one to meld himself in these kinds of ‘Useless’ conversations of gossip but maybe that’s why everyone was paying attention. And seeing as he is our class president, it’s probably of his best interest to not roll where the drama is.

I looked at Kent wide eyed totally not expecting that question, especially from him.

Our eyes met as he looked up from his textbooks and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

_“I … Um.”_

What did I really think of Leo?

_“I don’t know.”_

Really? Is that all I can muster out?

_“Seems a bit coincidental he makes the biggest of scenes only when you are in his presence.”_

Why is he pointing this out? But … Now that he did. He’s right.

_“I … I … Don’t know.”_

Kent’s eyes narrowed at me.

Another shiver down my spine.

I felt this rough emotion building up inside of me that I wanted to cry. I know it sounds ridiculous but the tension over Kent’s one question seemed bigger than it was meant to be.

I feel like that wasn’t the answer he wasn’t looking for.

What is the answer you want Kent?! I felt like screaming out.

_“Why? Are you jealous?”_ Ikki joked, lightening the mood.

Ikki probably knew I needed the help.

No movement, not even a nod came from Kent. He slowly closed his textbooks, piled them up and left the table. Our eyes followed his exit.

Sawa and Mine looked at me with worried faces but I didn’t know how to reciprocate.

Nobody said anything. Not a word.

The sound of the bell then played overhead on the school speakers alerting us that lunch period was now over, but it was like our little group was in it’s own isolated bubble from the entire school.

I peered up at everyone but the girls looked a little sad by the whole situation and call me crazy, but the boys looked just as irritated as Kent.

_“Sorry.”_ I said in a low tone.

No answer of sympathy.

Shin was the first to get up, with everyone else following behind. Sawa stayed behind reaching out her hand, _“Come on. We gotta get to class.”_

We were making our way back to our lockers which unfortunately were in close vicinity of eachother, trying to untangle the knot in my stomach with the hope we won’t see Kent on our way back. _“What class do you have next?”_

I paused, _“Science.”_

_“Oh….Did you forget?”_

I looked up at Sawa, fairly confused.

_“Kent’s in your class ….”_ She hesitated waiting my reaction, but I gave none, _“Remember?”_


	3. Happy Birthday

_“Look.”_ Sawa chirped as she started getting her necessary textbooks, _“You’re probably over thinking it. Kent’s always like that, always needing to be dramatic.”_ She playfully ruffled the top of my head seeing her words had no effect, _“Don’t worry about it, okay?”_

I shut my locker closed holding my science and English text book close to my chest.

_“Hey, how about after school Mine and I take you to that new maid and butler café that opened nearby? Meiji … Something, something it was called.”_

I looked up at Sawa and saw the strained smile going across her face. She was such a good friend to me, I don’t know what I had done to deserve her. I reciprocated a faint smile back to her in hopes it would give her some kind of satisfaction that her good deeds were not falling on deaf ears. _“Okay. Sure.”_

 _“Great! Now come on! We’re gonna be late for class! Mine and I will see you next period in English!”_ Sawa placed her hands on my back forcefully leading me to the right hallway to the science lab. _“Now go! Go!”_ She happily reasoned as I look over my shoulder seeing her wave goodbye.

I stared back down, watching my steps, certainly in no rush to make it to science. God that Kent was such a jerk. Why did he have to leave a horrible taste in my mouth? Did he get some kind of satisfaction for shining the light down on me like that? No. Come on now. Like Sawa said, that’s just how Kent is, always needing to see more reason to what exactly is out there. _“It’s not like you can change a person.”_ I murmured to myself quietly.

I look around seeing the school hallways starting to empty as kids left and right were hastily entering their classrooms. I should probably get a move on as I paced my steps.

_“Huh?”_

I stopped dead in my tracks.

_“Kent?”_

I felt my body seize up looking dead in the eyes of Kent who was standing outside the science lab doors with his arms crossed. Was he standing there waiting for me?

Suddenly I notice he isn’t looking at me …. He was looking behind me.

It felt like a suspenseful horror movie as I slowly look over my left shoulder.

I clutched my textbooks tighter getting the sight of Leo in my vision.

I didn’t know what to do, do I just keep walking? But … But my legs wouldn’t move. Come on now, one step at a time. Why are you getting all worked up over this?

Although something didn’t feel right, I can feel the tension in their line of vision. Was Leo trailing behind me this whole time while I was thinking to myself? Did Kent know? Is that why he’s out here waiting for me? _‘And what do you think of him?’_ Kent’s earlier words echoed in my head. Nothing, I think nothing of him. Leo is just a new student to the school who makes a huge fuss where ever he goes, that’s it.

My body stiffened as I heard footsteps coming closer from behind me. It’s probably nothing, Leo is probably going to class, it’s nothing but a coincidental run in. Listen to Sawa’s advice …. You are just overthinking things.

With the false confidence I took in Sawa’s words I started a snail pace towards Kent and the science lab but Leo has already caught up to me following my pace.

I then saw Kent’s whole body jerk as if it had almost offended him and in that point of time Kent started to slowly walk towards us.

I can see a sly satisfying smile growing across the face of Leo’s, still not taking his eyes off Kent as my body quickly flinched with Leo’s sudden movement of putting his arm across my shoulders pulling me in closer to him. Adding salt to the wound by running his left hand through his radiant white hair in a cocky manner, almost to mock Kent.

I saw the anger rising in Kent’s face as the three of us stopped in our tracks and closed the ever longing gap between us, and in that split second Kent had forcefully flung Leo’s arm off my shoulders with a single hand, abruptly hearing a deep mocking chortle in Leo’s throat.

I truly never noticed how tall Kent was in comparison to me, not noticing either how tall Leo was albeit not as tall as Kent. I felt so incredibly small being towered over by the both of them, the absurd tension around us probably made me feel a hundred times smaller than I really was.

Kent swiftly took my right wrist dragging me over to his side feeling my feet stumble before me, his eyes still glued to Leo. Neither men were going to back down, both standing their ground.

I slowly lifted my head to glance at Leo and then it hit me like a moving a train.

 _“AHHH!”_ I shrieked out loud. A throbbing pain in my head happened so fast I had dropped both my textbooks on the ground, echoing it’s loud boom in the hallways. Both Leo and Kent knelt down as I witnessed Kent shove Leo away with full strength from the corner of my eye.

 _ **“AHHH! AHHH!”**_ I screamed, clutching large chunks of hair on both sides of my head and then I started to see teachers peer from outside the classroom doors. _“Oh my god! What’s happening?!”_

 _“Kohikana! **KOHIKANA!** ”_ Kent roared with both his hands firmly on my shoulders, _**“KOHIKANA! WHAT’S WRONG!?”**_

I … I … I don’t know Kent! What’s happening!? What’s going on!? What is this horrible pain?! Why does my brain feel like it’s going to explode!? Like it’s trying to show me something?! Tell me something?!

I started panting heavily, all fours were now on the cold hallway floor as everything around me seemed to have been moving in slow motion. The pain spread throughout my whole body, still heavily distressed in my head. Two teachers shoved both Leo and Kent aside, rushing to my aid.

It’s bright, everything is so bright, this bright light, it’s blinding.

 _“GET THE NURSE!”_ I heard in slow motion, I think …. It was a teacher?

My head was spinning and I saw my own sweat droplets fall onto the floor, my body felt sick, cold and sticky with sweat. Dizzy, I’m so dizzy.

Then a quick flash passed my eyes but it was blurry.

It … It … No. Is that **me**?

I’m wearing a beautiful layered pink dress, it’s like I was seeing myself outside of my own body. It was a full dress with my feet barely peeking from underneath. My hair styled with bouncy curls and a lot longer than it is now, halfway parted upwards with a beautiful flower clip. There’s red. The carpets on the floor, they’re red. A deep coloured red.

Somebody has my hand. I see smiles of the people around me. Where am I? What is this place? I’m the center of attention and I don’t know why. I’m standing at the end of glamorous marble stairs with a crowd before me. The place I’m in, it’s huge, it’s elegant. The walls hung magnificent paintings and the stair railings were a bright pearly white. _**“Who are you people?!”**_ I babbled aloud.

 _“NURSE! WHERE IS THE NURSE?! KOHIKANA STAY WITH US! NURSE!”_ The female’s voice was a piercing feeling in my ears.

I’m twirling around in the grasp of someone’s arms, there’s music. I can hear myself laughing and the smiles were still around me. Is this a ballroom? It’s absolutely beautiful and refined.

 _“Congratulations Kohikana!”_ a woman’s soft voice praised.

Mother? What are you doing here? Who are all these people? What is this place?

I’m dancing, but with who? I have my head on someone’s shoulder. Pull back, who is this person? Pull back! The music ended and a blurry male’s face was in my sight, _“Congratulations Princess. Happy birthday.”_

That face, that voice, that scent … It’s so familiar. It’s so comforting. I feel happy in my heart, my soul feels satisfied. This is a joyous occasion and it involves me somehow. Wait ... **Princess**?!

And just like that, the pleasant images are gone as if they never exsisted.

I feel heavy. My body, it feels heavy.

I can’t hold myself up anymore, I’m falling. I … I can’t do this anymore.

I’m wobbling. My body crashes to the ground.

And all I see is black.


	4. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally home! I'm going to use this whole weekend to relax! 
> 
> But, who's that at the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks again for dropping by! 
> 
> Just wanted to let you all know I will be leaving this Sunday (april 10th) on a one week vacation to Cuba, so I will be returning on the 17th. I'll try my best to squeeze in one more chapter after this one before I leave, but if not, just letting you all know about my short hiatus.
> 
> Constructive criticism is encouraged. Enjoy!

_“Hmmm?”_

The trickle of the sunlight through the partly opened blinds flooded my blurred vision, feeling as if I had taken a very, very long nap. It’s that feeling you get when you tell yourself you’ll be up in just five minutes … But it turns into a decade.

I viewed my environment being in a comfortable back flat position, seeing a simple bookshelf with medical books at the end of my feet, simple white walls with a running yellow stripe pattern separating the walls and ceiling, looking over to my left seeing my … Friends?

_“She doesn’t have family here. There will not be anyone coming to pick her up! Can’t you understand?!”_

Toma? What is he doing here? He’s pleading with the nurse behind the wooden desk.

 _“Lower your voice Toma. You’ll wake her.”_ Shin noted with a quick movement of his head towards me.

They all then turned their eyes towards me.

 _“Wait …”_ Ikki paused. _“Koko?”_

Toma was the first one to rush over, kneeling right beside my head, taking extreme caution that he didn’t shift the couch or my body in any way shape or form.

_“You’re awake! How are you feeling?”_

I inched a heavy smile across my face, turning my gaze right at Toma seeing the genuine worry in his eyes, almost like he had finally found his long lost puppy. I felt relief with the knowledge that at least Toma and Shin were here, knowing I can always feel safe no matter the situation.

_“Sleepy. I’m a little sleepy.”_

The rest of them came up beside the couch, looking down at me with worry.

 _“Are you …. Able to stand?”_ Ukyo stammered, roughly trying to cover his worried tone to not make the situation sound as dire as it actually is.

 _“I think I can ….”_ I perch my right hand underneath my body as it sunk into the couch cushions trying to get myself up, I really didn’t expect my body to feel this heavy. With Ikki quickly taking my left hand helping me up in a seated position.

 

**BOOM!**

 

The door flung wide open.

_**“YOUNG LADY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!”** _

_**“KOKO! MY KOKO! IS SHE HERE?! KENT SAID SHE WAS HERE!”**_ Sawa plead desperately.

 _ **“GET OUT NOW!”**_ the nurse bellowed, obviously not appreciating Sawa and Mine’s over the top entrance.

 _ **“YOU LISTEN HERE LADY!”**_ Mine shrieked, snapping her head towards us _“Oh heeeyy guys!”_ Her serious tone did a full 360 waving at us from the short distance where she and Sawa was standing.

Sawa and Mine rushed over, shoving the guys over with no mercy with Ukyo not expecting the sudden rush being the only one who actually fell over, I suddenly was being embraced in their arms.

 _“Oh my god you are here! Kent said you were, and you are!”_ Sawa cried out loud. I giggled out loud, _“Guys calm down, I’m not dying!”_

The nurse quickly approached us, _“Okay! There are way too many people in here! You all need to leave!”_ The nurse shifted her eyes to me, _“Are you feeling better?”_ She asked in a gentle tone, _“The school day is over and these boys tell me your parents are not in town?”_

I nodded, _“Yes. I am fine going home now. Thank you for caring for me.”_

I stand up on my feet and the nurse pushed on, _“Are you sure?”_

_“I’m sure, thank you again.”_

_“Let’s go.”_ Shin affirmed with a strict tone.

* * *

 

The light cool breeze of this calm April day woke me up with a jolt as we all stepped outside. I’m happy to just finally have this Friday over with and relax for this weekend, noting to myself to retrace my steps about what had happened today.

I was trailing behind my friends with a smile on my face knowing that I will always be cared for, but something itched at me.

Wait … Kent isn’t here with us.

 _“What was with that entrance?!”_ Shin’s annoyed voice bickered towards Sawa and Mine.

 _“Well sorrrryyyy for being a good friend!”_ Sawa barked.

 _“Good friends don’t break the nurses office door down …”_ Ikki exclaimed.

I laugh to myself at the silliness of my close companions, then being cut off from the main conversation as Ukyo must’ve noticed I wasn’t keeping up with the group. _“Hey, are you really okay going home?”_

I beam a smile at the soft spoken Ukyo, _“I am, thank you. I really am.”_

_“Just didn’t want to take you out of there before the nurse could really examine you. What even happened?”_

What DID happen? All I did was look up at Leo’s face and …. Those images flashed. I winced as I felt a slight twinge of pain in my head from even trying to recall it.

Ukyo cowered away from me, _“B-B-But if it’s too painful for you to remember, don’t! I’m sorry!”_

I flashed a fake smile, _“It’s not your fault. I’m sorry. I just can’t remember what happened.”_ I felt bad lying, trying to peer evasively from the corner of my eye to see if Ukyo had caught on to my lie. It looked to be in the clear as he exhaled a sigh of relief. _"I'm just glad you're okay, Koko."_

I felt nervous to ask and didn’t want to bring up any suspicions, but it was eating away at me as I turn my head towards the whole group, asking aloud, _“Um, where’s Kent?”_

They stopped their bickering and looked behind their shoulders at me.

 _“We actually don’t know –“_ Mine was cut off.

 _“He went home after the ordeal. He feels like it was his fault this happened to you.”_ Shin disclosed with no sympathy in his voice.

HIS fault?! Why did he think that?! It wasn’t at all! I felt panicked and guilty that Kent would think such a thing. Should I go over to his place to tell him I was fine? I don’t want his whole weekend to be ruined because of this.

Stop.

Stop being so self centered. Why would Kent care about guilt? He sure didn’t seem like the kind of person to halt his entire life because he felt ‘Guilty.’ He’s practically a robot.

* * *

 

 _“Thanks everyone!”_ I bubbled, waving good bye to my friends.

 _“You sure you don’t want company?”_ Sawa asked, tears practically forming at her eyes.

_“Sawa, I’m fine! Don’t worry about me!”_

That was a lie. I truly am a little nervous of it happening to me all over again while being home alone.

Toma stepped forward, _“And you have food to eat? I make a mean pasta!”_

Shin swiped at Toma’s arm dragging him away, _“Didn’t you hear her? She said she’s fine, let’s go.”_

They all followed, again saying their final goodbyes as Ikki called out, _“Call if you need us okay?!”_

 _“I will! Thanks again everyone!”_ I slowly closed my apartment door, resting my hands on the door for a minute as I smiled to myself. I really do have the best of friends. I should do something for them as a thank you for all the trouble they’ve put themselves through for me.

Cookies! I’ll bake cookies and have them try it tomorrow!

I kick off my shoes changing into slippers, making my way to the kitchen and in that split second there was a knock at my apartment door.

My heart leapt up from the chest being startled at the sudden knock, were my friends that worried about me they had to check up on me a second time?!

I rush to the door, swinging it open and I was taken aback. _“Hi …”_ I gulped.

_“Hello.”_


	5. Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit my goal of being able to push out an additional chapter! I highly doubt I will have another one out before I leave this Sunday. So I will see you all when I get back on the 17th!

_“K-Kent.”_

I blinked in disbelief not expecting him at all, _“What are you doing here?”_

He looked unmoved by my reaction, _“We were made science lab partners for a project.”_

Oh. So … He’s not actually here to check up on me.

I glimpsed at the textbooks, various sizes of construction paper and backpack he had brought along with him.

_“It is not due until next Wednesday. But I for one find it more plausible to finish a given project immediately, to further review additions and corrections within the given time.”_

Hmm. I think I got most of what he was saying.

 _“Oh …”_ I wasn’t sure how to respond to be honest.

His eyes narrowed reading my evident confusion. _“May I come in so we can work on the project?”_

I letup for a moment, _“Well … I ….”_

_“I understand you live without parental guidance throughout the year. But I am strictly here to work on our science project and nothing more. If it is trust that you are worried about, not only am I slightly offended, but doing anything else apart from our project is not in my interests.”_

We just stood there in a bit of an awkward silence as he was awaiting my answer, pushing his thin framed glasses upwards on his face.

I hesitated before I spoke, _“Okay. Come in.”_

I slide over to let him enter as he quickly made himself useful, spreading his work tools all along the low living room coffee table making himself comfortable, crossing his legs on the floor. Then pulling out some stationary and his laptop from his backpack. I sat down across from him, watching him immediately get to work.

Was he really okay just being alone in my apartment, just him and I? Was _I_ okay with him being here? I stared at his face trying to find some reason of distrust, but in reality … I couldn’t see Kent being here for more than what he had actually stated.

He moved through all his material so swiftly, furiously typing on his keyboard. I twisted my lips wondering if he even needed to come over as he seemed to have everything under control.

_“Um … Is there anything I can help you with Kent?”_

He didn’t look up from his laptop, _“No.”_

What a cold reaction. _“Well, would you like anything to drink?”_

_“Water.”_

I stood up as he then added, _“Please.”_

I made my way to the kitchen opening up the fridge, remembering I was going to make cookies for everyone tomorrow, also darting my eyes at contents in the fridge for what I was going to make for dinner. _‘Hmm, I got a few veggies and I defrosted some beef from this morning…’_ I told myself. I decided to go for a hearty curry. For two I guess.

I closed the fridge door holding the cold water bottle in my hand, making my way back to Kent who was still working without distraction. Being so into his work I don’t think he even realized I had put the water bottle down beside him.

I sat back down, _“What is the project about?”_

_“Fungus.”_

Okay … Well … Tell me more.

 _“Do you … Um … Need any help?”_ I asked a second time.

He took a long pause, his monotone voice still not changing, _“No.”_

I examined the contents on the table now coming to the conclusion that our project has something to do with mold and it’s effects. I stood up slowly looking down at Kent, _“I’m … Going to make dinner, okay?”_

No answer.

Throw me a bone, Kent.

I took this chance to tidy up a bit, grabbing my backpack and purse I had tossed near the doorway before my unexpected visitor came by. I opened my bedroom door flicking on the light switch placing my backpack and purse by my pink desk.

I retrieved my cellphone from my purse looking for notifications, I had one, a text message.

I walked over to my bed plopping my whole weight down as I opened up my cellphone and realized I didn’t have this number in my contacts, it read, _“How are you feeling?”_

I raised up one eyebrow slightly trying to figure out who this was, punching in with my thumbs in the reply box, _“Who is this?”_

I sat unmoved waiting for an instant reply, but nothing. I shut my flip phone closed giving my body a good stretch as I noticed a beautiful black box on top of my dresser. I got up making my way to it as a hand written note laid underneath the box, _“An early birthday present from your step mother and I. Love Dad.”_ I smiled being taken aback by how beautiful the necklace was. It glimmered so brightly under my bedroom lights. It was an elegantly crafted rose shape, with the material only to what I assume was crystal. It was love at first sight as I carefully took it out, securing the clasp around my neck. I ran over to the mirror and I loved it even more. _‘This must’ve cost them a fortune.’_ I thought to myself.

A dark figure in the corner of my wall hung mirror caught my eye as I yelped seeing Kent’s tall figure in the reflection of my mirror standing right at my door way, I instantly spun around.

His face unmoved, _“May I use your bathroom?”_

I placed my hand over my heart, he really did give me a scare. _“Down the hall way, on your left.”_ And just like that he had walked off. For such a tall guy, his footsteps were that of a thief.

I hunched forward struggling to get my heart rate back to normal, he could’ve at least knocked!

 

* * *

 

 

I stirred the simmering curry in the pot, getting a flicker of my brand new crystal rose necklace as I took my left hand lifting the necklace up to get a better view. It really is dazzling!

I walk over to the rice cooker putting a heaping load of white rice on one side of the plate, walking back to the stove and pouring some beef curry on the left side of the plate, flicking the stove off and placing the dish on the kitchen island. _“Dinner is ready!”_

No response. I furrowed my eyebrows not appreciating being miffed by Kent, he could at least have some sense of common courtesy …

I start marching my feet over to Kent repeating myself, _“I said dinner is re—“_

He’s asleep!

I let out a sigh as I had both my hands on my hips. I won’t wake him, he sure did work hard. I slowly inched closer to the coffee table closing the lid on his laptop, dragging the blanket throw from the couch draping it over his back.

I sat down in front of him watching him sleep. He had his head cradled on top of his folded arms and his glasses were pushed up a little above his nose, fogging a bit from his slow heavy breathing. I casually reached over, carefully removing his glasses from his face, trying my hardest not to wake him.

He looked so peaceful like this, defenseless and gentle like a child. It was night and day in comparison to the stiff attitude he had when he was awake, it’s almost like he was smiling in his sleep. His layered dark blonde hair swept across his fair complexion. I wanted to touch him. I don’t know why … But I just do.

I crept my left hand calmly closer to his sleeping face, my thoughts racing for excuses I could make up if he were to wake up this instant, as I ran my fingers through his surprisingly silky soft hair, parting it away from his face. Seeing him like this made me feel calm inside, comfortable, as if being with him like this was the one thing missing from my life.

And it hit me …. I have butterflies in my stomach.

I felt my face slowly get warm at the thought of me and Kent even being a couple. He would never go for a girl like me, I was too simple for his tastes. I then recalled events from earlier today, picturing his angry face when Leo had his arm over me. Why did Leo do that? Why did Kent come to my rescue? Is there something more to this that I don’t know?

Kent must like me. That’s some sort of jealousy right?

Orrrr …. Kohikana, he was just being a good friend in need. Get over yourself.

I mirrored Kent’s position, burying my face in my arms at the self given disappointment I had cooked up in my mind. I suddenly got startled as Kent murmured, _“Princess … I’m … Sorry.”_ I flung my head up, _“…Kent?”_

No answer. I think he’s talking in his sleep.

Princess? …. During my whole dramatic blackout a voice had called me Princess as well. I started looking around my living room trying to think of a reasonable answer to this coincidence. But I couldn’t come up with one.

I let out a sigh placing my head back into my folded arms, frustration was getting the best of me and I for one was getting a little tired of this fairy tale my brain was forcing me to create. I stared a little longer at Kent and I couldn’t get over the weird feeling of wanting to be this close to him. Maybe I had wanted it all along.

I then shut my heavy eyelids closed, drifting off to sleep.


	6. Red Handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am back from my vacation! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I actually ended up working on 4 new chapters while on vacay, so I'll be spreading them out.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed!
> 
> Enjoy!

_**“WHHHATTTTT?!”** _

I nodded, _“Mmhmm.”_

 _“Okay! So tell us everything!”_ Sawa excitedly exclaimed while chomping on a slice of her chocolate cake, _“Did anything happen?! Did sparks fly? Did you two kiss?!?”_

 _“Saaawaaaa, you’re asking it all wrong!”_ Mine scolded, _“Tell us if anything …”_ She darted her eyes back and forth and leaned in closer to me to avoid anyone within ear shot, _“You know … Happened?”_ Her eyebrows raised up and I knew exactly what she meant.

Sawa rolled her eyes, _“Mine you’re so profane …”_

I flung towards the back of my seat and looked at the two of them wide eyed, _“NO! Nothing like that!”_ Waving my hands in defense.

Mine casually took a sip of her peppermint tea, _“Oh … So reaaallyyy nothing happened.”_ She looked bored of the conversation.

 _“So really Koko? You two slept beside eachother and nothing?”_ Sawa asked whole heartedly.

_“Yes.”_

_“What happened when you woke up?”_

_“He had already left. But he actually forgot his laptop.”_

Mine giggled, _“Probably got embarrassed that he had fallen asleep on your coffee table and left as quickly as he could.”_

It was a sunny and warm April afternoon, around the lunch hour. I had been woken up by both Sawa and Mine pounding on my door, claiming they had called me a million times on my cellphone but I didn’t pick up. Since things didn’t go according to plan on Friday, we had decided to visit Meido No Hitsuji on Saturday, they just raved about this place and I can see why. It’s a cute little café, but it wasn’t just an ordinary café, you were served by their maids and butlers, it was extremely charming! There was one man walking around who had caught my eye, I believe he’s the manager. Very friendly towards customers, but I can see his hawk eyes carefully watching his little workers from afar.

When I had woken up this morning, I actually had forgotten that Kent spent the night at my place. If it weren’t for his forgotten laptop on my coffee table I probably would have thought it a dream. I felt my stomach tie it self it knots only hoping that Kent didn’t think of last night as nothing more than us falling asleep. Knowing him …. He’ll be embarrassed about the whole thing and push it under the rug.

I placed my hand under my chin, stirring the little spoon around in my coffee cup. My feelings from last night all came rushing back. How I watched him sleep, how I toyed with his hair, how I didn’t want it to end and how at peace I felt being around Kent, just the two of us. Am I really overthinking it?

My mother always told me that when it comes to love, to think with my head and not my heart. Because the heart will make you do and think stupid things. Thinking of Kent and I as a couple made my heart flutter, but at the same time I can’t help but think how it would affect our friendship and also our group dynamic.

Was I willing to risk that? To throw everything away and possibly put our friends in an awkward situation if it didn’t work out?

Why wouldn’t it work out? We would be happy together.

There was my heart talking.

_“Ahhh! I didn’t know you girls would be here!”_

_“Leo!”_ Mine chirped.

I snap out of my daze and look up at Leo with a coffee cup in hand, signature smile wide across his face. He looked different out of our school uniform, sporting a simple white polo and fitted black jeans. His white hair seemed to be even brighter than usual through the flood of sunlight from the café windows. The knot in my stomach got even tighter, out of all the people that could’ve been here at the same time as us … It just HAD to be him.

_“Mind if I join you? I came to check out this place alone.”_

The three of us were looking at eachother with that silent look of approval, would it really matter what I thought? Mine was completely infatuated with him and it was no secret Sawa had a crush on him, no matter how many times she tried to deny it.

Mine clasped her hands together, in no way hiding her joy, _“Of course! Sit! Sit!”_

Unfortunately, the only available seat was the one beside me.

_“Koko?”_

I look up at him, his hand on the chair beside me.

_“May I?”_

I nodded my head throwing on a fake smile.

Sure, he’s easy on the eyes. But there’s just something about him …. Something I can’t pin point. I don’t know if it’s his rotten attitude which I can’t stand, the arrogant air around him or the fact that he thinks he’s God’s gift to women.

I feel like …. I know him. From a long time ago.

That can’t be it.

 _“Great little place isn’t it?”_ Leo commented.

 _“The chocolate cake is great here!”_ Sawa forked a piece of her cake and raised it up to Leo, _“Would you like to try?”_

Leo smiled and opened his mouth, I literally saw Sawa swoon inside from this romantic gesture of hand feeding Leo.

His eyes lit up, _“You’re right! Best chocolate cake I’ve ever had!”_

Fake. He’s being fake. What’s with this change of attitude? At school he’s cool, composed and not much of a talker. So why is he playing this act? Is he trying to get lucky with Sawa and Mine? Trying to take advantage of the fact that they are two of the many, many girls that want a lucky chance to date him?

They know better. Or at least … I think they do.

* * *

 

_“It was great hanging out with you ladies.”_

_“Sure! Sure! You know … If you ever want to come back here, we’d be more than happy to join you!”_

Great ‘Anti Leo’ attitude Sawa.

 _“I’m this way.”_ Leo said pointing behind him.

I can see the disappointment on Sawa and Mine’s faces. That only meant …. He’ll be walking with me.

 _“Oh.”_ Mine sadly huffed, _“Well Sawa and I are the other direction. But take Koko home safely okay?”_

_“With pleasure.”_

His smile after that statement made me feel uneasy.

The four of us split and I was already walking ahead of Leo. I heard him catching up behind me, now walking step for step with me in silence. In all honesty, I had nothing to say to him. I didn’t even know him, and with the reputation he had built for himself, I didn’t want to. Sawa and Mine had always compared Leo with Ikki but in my eyes, Leo was way worse. With Ikki, he would at least acknowledge with a kind and gentle attitude towards the girls that had fallen for him. But with Leo, he treats his little groupies like the scum of the earth, barely giving them the time of day and looking through them as if they didn’t even exist. Him and his horrible friends also liked to pick out and bully the weak. Minus another hundred points for that.

 _“You don’t like me, do you Kohikana?”_ Leo asked aloud in an icy tone.

I was thrown off from the bluntness of his question, looking up at him as he returned the gaze.

_“I don’t mind you.”_

He let out a laugh, _“Don’t … Mind me? So I take it as a no.”_

We continued walking in silence. It was hard to enjoy the beautiful weather and view of the city while he was with me.

_“You’re the one person I wouldn’t want hating me.”_

What?

What does that even mean? I narrowed my eyes at him, not understanding his statement. I abruptly felt a rough jerk on my arm.

_**“WATCH OUT!”** _

A car came wizzing by and I felt my face overcome with embarrassment as I got weird looks from the people across the street by my lack of awareness at the street light.

I was pulled back so hard, Leo had me in both his arms. My back felt so warm against his toned chest, feeling his breath as he spoke, _“Are you alright? Your mind wandered somewhere else.”_

I placed my hands on my cheeks, pulling myself away from him, _“I’m okay. Thank you.”_

_“Here. Let me guide you.”_

In one quick movement Leo intertwined our hands together and now we were walking across the street holding hands. I was so shocked by his sudden forwardness it took me a couple seconds to realize what was happening as I pulled my hand away, feeling even more embarrassed.

I saw a twinge of sadness on his face …. Or was it annoyance?

We continued walking, now in total awkward silence. He continually tried to prompt a conversation but I had my eyes focused on where I was walking. I didn’t feel like having my life ended in an instant because I wasn’t paying attention.

 _“This is me.”_ I declared stopping in front of my apartment. _“Have a good night.”_

I headed towards the entrance but I was spun around, both my hands being held by Leo. I could see him reading my face and I’m pretty sure he could see the annoyance I had with his unwanted forward actions. Before I could pull my hands away he had lifted my right hand to his face, planting a kiss on the back of my hand.

Is this what he does? Is this classic Leo? Is this how he gets girls? I refuse to be another statistic.

I have my heart set on someone else.

_“I’m sorry for whatever light you see me in Kohikana. I truly want to show you the real me.”_

_“The real you?”_

_“You’re not like the rest of them. You’re …. Different.”_

I blinked a blank stare, _“Different?”_

I was mentally kicking my own butt for just repeating what he was saying.

_“I want to get to know you better, I want to spend all my time with you. Will you give me a chance?”_

Is he …. Asking me out? Me? The most sought after boy in our high school and he wants to date the one girl who doesn’t follow him around? I’m starting to think he isn’t the brightest man on earth. Does he not think I couldn’t see through this façade he was putting up? The eager and desperate questions he was throwing at me, I knew he didn’t need to go that far. But why? Why now?

_“I don’t see you like that. I’m sorry.”_

I tried to tug my hands away but he kept a solid grip.

_“Just one date.”_

I tightened my lips wondering why he couldn’t just take no for an answer. He doesn’t even know me, why is he pursuing me all of a sudden? Is this some kind of weird mind game he’s playing? Having what he can’t have?

His face then froze solid.

I traced his gaze and he was looking down at my neck.

 _“That’s … A beautiful necklace.”_ He slowly looked back up at me. _“A gift?”_

How did he know it was a gift? And why the sudden interest in my necklace? His face was frozen in place but I saw …. Burning in his eyes. A desire to rip my necklace off and chuck it away as far as he could. What’s with this sudden change of emotion?

My heart was beating even faster in my chest and I suddenly felt in danger. His piercing gaze impatiently waiting for my answer, I could almost see the raging flames around his body. This isn’t going to end well.

Run Kohikana, **run**!

_“Am I interrupting something?”_

I held my breath. No. Please no.

I shut my eyes tight, slowly turning my head towards the voice, as I peeked one eye open.

I let out a sudden groan.

_“Kent …”_


	7. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add this chapter fairly quickly since it's quite short.

_“It would be nice for once to not see your face whenever I’m around.”_ Leo mocked with a snarky tone.

Kent started to walk towards us, my hands still trapped in Leo’s grip.

_“I could say the same about you.”_

Within a split second Kent reached over and grabbed my wrist, dragging me towards the entrance of my apartment. I felt another pull as Leo didn’t let go of my right hand.

I was stuck in the middle of this tug of war, instantly feeling like a rag doll two children were fighting over.

Kent tried another pull, but Leo retaliated with the same motion.

This was _so_ humiliating.

Kent gritted his teeth, _“Let go.”_

Nobody said anything. Murderous looks were being exchanged between the two of them.

Leo finally gave in but not before giving a low cocky snicker. He swung his arm in front of his waist, giving a bow without taking his eyes off Kent.

_“As you wish. Your highness.”_

Kent seemed unmoved by Leo’s mockery, now with Leo releasing his hold on me. Without hesitation Kent and I were headed towards the entrance.

Leo then called out, _“I’ll be waiting for an answer Kohikana.”_

I didn’t look back.

Knowing Kent, he would never openly show weakness towards an enemy and I can feel his tight grip on my wrist now having effect, probably replaying in his mind how Leo had made a mockery of him.

_“P-Please let go Kent, you’re hurting me.”_

My request fell on deaf ears. Did Leo really get under his skin that much? My wrist was being crushed under Kent’s big hands, it was unlike him to play off his own emotions without reason. There must be more that I’m not seeing between these two …

We finally reached my unit as Kent swung my whole body full force in front of my door, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

_“Open it.”_

My hands were shakily reaching into my purse as I searched for my keys, the throbbing pain on my wrist he had held on to so tightly was pulsating. I couldn’t bear to look at Kent’s face right now with the fear of being yelled at. I have never seen him so angry before and I truly was terrified to my very soul.

I got the door open and Kent practically pushed me aside entering my apartment. He went straight to the coffee table picking his laptop up as I took a few steps towards him, looking for a safe zone to see if he was going to stop and talk about what had happened.

But he didn’t. He went for a straight exit and I felt my throat well up and I cried out, _“KENT! WAIT!”_

His back facing me as he froze in place.  
  


**BANG!**   
  


His fist bashed the wall in my doorway. I jumped in place giving out a high squeak. His shoulders drooped down, exasperating his breath. He looked defeated.

The silence was killing me and the air was heavy with raw emotion. It was too much for me to handle. Please turn around and talk to me. I need to see your face; I need to know how you’re feeling.

My vision was getting blurry, as tears were building up on my lower eye lids. I don’t know why I was crying to be honest, it was a sudden rush of emotions. Was it out of fear? Or out of worry for Kent’s wellbeing? I felt my insides falling apart, struggling to set myself straight but I didn’t know if I should be scared, angry or sympathetic. I sniffled my nose and the tears wouldn’t stop falling. Didn’t Kent know what he was doing to me?

No, I can’t be selfish in a time like this. What he had seen was upsetting to him and it was all my fault. If I had used my voice to firmly tell Leo to back off, I wouldn’t have put Kent through all this. With a guilt ridden conscious I was unable to control my crying, outwardly making sobbing sounds. I felt it was my responsibility to set this all straight.

 _“P-Please Kent, listen to me.”_ I was getting all choked up, _“I-I don’t know why you’re acting like this, but face me and tell me.”_

I was going to say it and I didn’t care. It was now or never.

_“Do you have feelings for me?”_

He didn’t move an inch.

I needed to explain my logic.

_“Why are you always upset when I’m with Leo? Why are you always upset when you see the two of us together? Why ---“_

He reached for the door knob and made his leave.

I crumbled to the floor, watching the apartment door slowly close behind him. Watching him walk away as if it were in slow motion.

Why Kent? Why? Look at what’s happening to me. Look at this mess of a person I have become and it’s all because of you. Big, dumb, stupid you. You idiot. Do you even care about how I feel? Do you even care about me at all? Do you even care about the friend you are leaving behind? Be a good friend and comfort me. What the hell is wrong with you?

No, what is wrong with me? I regretted asking him such a stupid question. Of course he didn’t like me. I’ve already come to the conclusion that somebody like me would never be at the standards of a proper girlfriend to him. Why am I crying over something that never was? Never has been.

**Never will be.**


	8. Sealed With a Kiss

**BUZZ … BUZZ … BUZZ**

_“Ugh ….”_

I groaned reaching over to my cellphone, slowly opening my sleepy eyelids to turn off the alarm.

I sat up in bed giving my body a good stretch, it was time to get ready for school.

I spent most of my Sunday napping, in recovery mode over what had happened on Saturday evening.

No, don’t think about it. Not right now. Just go to school and if you see Kent, avoid him at all costs. God, I hope he didn’t tell the rest of the guys. They would take my side right? Well, I can confirm that Toma and Shin would, Ikki would be a lost cause and Ukyo wouldn’t be able to choose. Please don’t let them know. This exactly was the kind of fear I was having. Us. Our friends. I don’t want them involved.

The light cool breeze of this April morning was refreshing, and just what I needed, feeling a light cool breeze on my legs in my navy coloured skirt. I left a little early from my apartment to enjoy a slow walk to school, I just couldn’t stay in that house anymore, noting to myself that I needed to figure out an excuse for my father as to why there’s a dent in our apartment entrance. It only serves as a bitter reminder of Saturday.

Anxiety hit me as I started to see my high school’s roof in the distance. How would I face Kent? How would I face the others if they had already known? I could always fake a sickness and go back home. Shelter myself in the comfort of my own bed covers.

**NO!**

I needed to face this head on or it will bring on suspicion.

I reached the tall black front gates of my high school and I was surprised at how many of my classmates were already at school, hanging out under the trees with their friends. I didn’t seem to spot any of my friends, they must be by the lockers.

_“Beautiful day isn’t it?”_

I feel like I need to own a fly swatter.

 _“Yes.”_ I answered coldly.

Leo was holding on to both straps on his backpack, looking as cheery as ever. His white shirt and navy blue pants school uniform looking primed, proper and ironed smooth.

_“I apologize for Saturday. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble with your boyfriend.”_

Oh god ….

_“He’s not my boyf---“_

He cut me off.

_“His loss then.”_

I squinted my eyes not understanding Leo at all. All I knew right now is that I needed to get away from him. Whenever he was around, trouble always followed. The very act of us walking alone together was already attracting stares and not so friendly glares from female classmates. It was only so rare to see Leo with just one girl by his side.

 _“Excuse me.”_ I politely acknowledged, adding haste to my steps.

Did I really think that was going to help? Before I knew it Leo had wrapped his fingers around my hand and I heard gasps all around. Why were there always eyes on him?

 _“Why Leo?”_ I pled in a low tone.

_“Because I won’t stop until you give me an answer.”_

He smiled down at me, his blue eyes glimmering with impish glee.

 _“Everyone is looking at us.”_ I whispered.

_“I know.”_

_“So please sto---“_

_“Stop? You just said Kent isn’t your boyfriend. So you must be single.”_

I put all my effort into taking my hand back but to no avail. Before I knew it, we had entered the school building and students left and right at their lockers were now in a deep murmur around us.

I hated this.

I hated attention and this was huge, I started playing out the horrible gossip and rumours this was going to entail. I tried to tug away but it was no contest, Leo’s strength was still too much for me.

_“I won’t let go Kohikana.”_

I felt the painful knives of girl’s stares.

_“What do you want me to say Leo? If it will make you stop, then okay.”_

We stopped in front of my locker and of course …. My friends were all there, including Kent. They all had silenced their conversations, feeling as if I had betrayed Sawa and Mine as they couldn’t help but look at Leo and I in disbelief. In a desperate effort I had used all my might to take back my hand, but still no luck. Toma, Shin, Ukyo and Ikki had their mouths wide open, but Kent’s face was still, almost like he had seen this coming.

I could see the pleased grin grow on Leo’s face, more than willing to make a huge scene especially in front of my friends. He then gently pushed my back against the lockers, showing off his new found prize as he pridefully planted his right arm beside my face, palm flat on the cool steel. I felt trapped. I could tell this was all for show and couldn’t help but be startled by his obvious display he was pulling for fun.

He lifted my chin up to meet his gaze with his left hand, face so close I felt the warmth of this words, _“I’ll see you tonight then, Princess.”_

And planted a kiss.

My body felt paralyzed and my eyes were wide open, staring off into the distance in disbelief. I saw my friends in the corner of my eye take a step forward towards us, but stopping in place unsure of what to do. I could hear gasps from both sides of the hallway as all eyes were on us. This can’t be happening. Please tell me this isn’t happening. Someone help me, anyone!

I couldn’t move. I wanted to pull away, but I had nowhere to go.

The smell of his own scent and cologne were flooding my nostrils. My legs stiffened up as his tongue had entered my mouth, rolling it around my own. Forcefully pushing my head back harder into the locker as he thrusted his tongue even further, hungry for more. I felt sick to my stomach, why couldn’t he have done this in private?!

The thought of me being alone with Leo in a secluded place made me fear the worst. Maybe it is better this little show was being done here …. But preferably not in front of my close friends. Not in front of the whole student body. Not in front of Kent.

He slowly released his kiss as the skin on our lips stuck to eachother for a moment. I couldn’t even look Leo in the eyes after he had uninvitingly kissed me, turning my head away from him and my friends. He ran his hand through his silver white hair, revealing more of his perfectly chiseled face.

I could feel Leo’s eyes watching me, taking pride in what he had done. He smacked his lips together and turned his eyes directly to Kent while licking his lips, _“Hmmm. Tastes like ….”_ His tongue roaming his lips over again, _“Peaches.”_

He lifted his right arm away and I couldn’t help but flinch. He confidently walked away down the hall giving out a loud laugh. All eyes still on him.

 _ **“I OUGHTA KILL THAT GUY!!”** _ Ikki shouted towards Leo, with Toma and Ukyo’s quick reflexes holding him back. But Ikki’s strength outnumbered Ukyo’s hold, receiving an elbow to the face, now with Shin jumping in.

 _“IKKI, STOP!!”_ Mine screamed.

My knees buckled under me as I watched Leo walk away in the distance, my vision was going black and I felt my heart skip a beat. My view was shifting from side to side as I grasped onto my chest, getting a sparkle of light from my rose necklace, watching it teasingly dangle back and forth. Sawa ran to me, holding my body weight up.

_“WOAH! Kohikana?! What’s wrong?!”_

I went blind from a bright light.

I hear …. Horses. I hear them quickly galloping somewhere.

It’s dark around me, and I’m lying down. I see the moonlight flooding in from two windows. I think … I’m in a horse carriage, the ride was incredibly bumpy. There were three men around me. My mouth was stuffed with cloth tightly wrapped around my head, muffling my sounds. I felt dried up tears crack on my face feeling like I had woken up from a ten year sleep. I darted my eyes back and forth now kicking my legs out and about, feeling the ruffles jump from my pink dress. My glittery silver high heels flew whichever way they wanted.

My shoulders were quickly pinned by two of the men, placing their other hands on my legs to stop my desperate attempt of an escape.

The gag was released from my mouth but my scream for help tangled in my throat as I froze in fear seeing two glowing red eyes looking down at me, my head was on his lap. He inched his face closer to mine, coldly saying in a smooth voice, _“Go back to sleep, Princess.”_ And his mouth covered my own, feeling his tongue push what felt like a pill into my mouth.

I couldn’t even spit it back out as the gag was swiftly put back into place. I desperately tried to keep my eyes open, I needed to stay alive. Where was I being taken?! I demand an answer!

Those scary red eyes continued watching me and I saw a grin form in the darkness.

The struggles of my body movements gradually slowed. What the hell was put into my system!? You have to fight it Kohikana! Fight it!

I gave one last attempt to release myself from these binds, as my cold tears were racing down my face. I was going to die.

Please, don’t let me die…

Not here.

My body was failing me. My body was betraying me.

Images of my family and friends flashing in my mind. My home, my belongings, my life.

My hyperventilated breathing took a calm turn and I fought to keep my breathing at a steady pace. I can’t close my eyes, don’t close your eyes, your life depends on it.

The moonlight was getting darker and all I could see were those demonic looking red eyes.

I …

I couldn’t …

I …. Couldn’t …

 

I … Couldn’t … Stay … Awake.


	9. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did I get myself into ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking time out of your day to drop by! I really appreciate it!

_“Back here again, huh?”_

Hmm?

**HMM?!**

I jolted up from my laying position as the sudden rush of memories of what had happened before I landed myself in the nurse’s office, came to mind.

I wanted to face palm myself seeing Leo cross-legged and arms comfortably perched up on a seat, at the foot of the couch I was on.

 _“Looks like we have company.”_ He announced with a grin.

The door casually opened as I see my close companions make their way inside, smiles or relief all around as they see I am up and about. They must’ve caught the panic look on my face as their eyes started scanning the entire room, all eyes were on Leo.

Kent came charging towards Leo, taking a handful of his shirt as he lifted him from his seated position. Leo dangling in Kent’s hold with nothing but a smile of satisfaction running across his face.

_“My my, this isn’t exactly the stellar actions of our class president now is it?”_

Leo’s words did nothing to Kent as the hatred was rising on his face, _“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?”_

Shin tried to reason, _“Ken --”_

_“Well unlike the rest of you, I came because I care about our sweet, sweet Koko here.”_

His eyes looking at the group one by one, he returned his gaze to Kent. His tone turned cold and serious.

_“You haven’t told her, have you?”_

The wrinkles on Leo’s shirt got deeper as Kent’s grip tightened. Leo’s bright blue eyes looked right at me. I didn’t know what to do, do I tell Kent to stop? My world felt like it was spiraling down. I’ve become nothing but this burdensome tack in the group and I was getting fed up of it.

_“Can you really call these people your ‘friends’ Kohikana? When all they have been doing is lying to you?”_

The smile didn’t fade from Leo’s face as Kent with full force shoved Leo’s back into the wall. The impact of the crash was so hard, a few of the books on the bookshelf beside them had fallen to the floor.

Ikki took my hand, _“Come on, let’s go.”_

He stood me up from the couch as I took back my hand, _“No.”_

 _“No?”_ Ikki repeated flabbergasted.

_“You …. You … All really are lying to me…You know what’s happening to me and you’re not telling me. Why?”_

I looked at all my friends as Kent too looked over his shoulder, unable to believe what I was saying. I don’t even know if I myself knew what I was saying … Or doing.

 _ **“WHY!?!?”**_ I shouted.

I’m sick of this. I’m sick of these fainting spells. I’m sick of my friends. These people. This place. I’m tired, I’m frustrated and I just want answers. I’m sick of their dumbfounded faces every time I end up in this situation. I know they know something and they just won’t tell me. I glare at all of them and not a word was said … They had nothing to say. As always.

I slowly make my way towards Kent and Leo, with Leo still hanging off the wall in Kent’s hold. I shove Kent’s arm away as Leo made haste to straighten his shirt. Kent’s eyes wide in disbelief as he turned his head away from the both of us.

 _“Shall we?”_ Leo asked, offering his arm out to me.

_“Gladly.”_

We linked arms making our leave as I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

 _“Koko …”_ Toma pleaded.

I flick his hand off, not wasting my energy to turn around and look him in the eyes. But he was persistent as he placed his hand back, _“Koko, you can’t ---“_

Leo immediately took Toma’s hand off, _“Save your breath.”_

Our feet out the door, hearing a shrill _ **“KOKO!”**_ from Mine as the door clicked closed.  


* * *

  
I’ve … I’ve never been here alone. I thought to myself as I started to make my way to the lunch area, bento box in hand. I watched the sea of students eating with all of their friends, tables full of chatting students. After what I did, I couldn’t eat at my usual table. Maybe I’ll just eat in front of my locker … Or the bathroom.

I hung my head in defeat feeling a pang of loneliness hit my heart, but I wasn’t going to apologize. I had to stand by my words and I know they are hiding something from me. I refuse to play the victim.

I turn around to leave the cafeteria as I felt a hand on my arm, _“Where do you think you’re going?”_ I look up as it is once again Leo to the rescue. He started to lead me back into the cafeteria, feeling my stomach churn as I saw my friends two tables away from where I was put to sit. They all looked away from me.

Now I regret it.

_“Wow, didn’t think you could manage!”_

I looked up at the voice and I saw two of Leo’s closest friends.

Shiru. A playful personality that could find a way to laugh at every situation, but to me he was just a guy who I viewed as nothing but a yes man to Leo. He had an innocent childlike look to him, styling his short layered red hair in a way that complimented his golden hazel eyes.

_“Does she really have to sit here with us? I don’t think it looks good for our image.”_

Gin. His deep and cold sounding voice matched his always bitter attitude. He carries himself with sheer arrogance, almost like he pitied those below him. His black hair parted in the middle, as the sides were longer than the back. Looking as if he had purposely styled those long sections on his face to hide his cold dark grey eyes to cover who or what he was studying.

Leo opened up my bento box for me, quickly taking my chopsticks and hand feeding me a piece of a bite sized fried chicken thigh to my face. I hesitated for a moment not being able to get over the fact of how uncomfortable I felt at this table. I opened up and saw Leo’s smile of satisfaction, accepting his generosity.

 _“What a good girl.”_ Leo praised, patting my head like I was some kind of dog. 

 _“Tch.”_ Gin spat out.

 _“Wow, you are really cute huh?”_ Shiru pointed out, his hands cradling his face as he peered at me in fascination, _“So what did Leo have to do to get you to sit with us?”_

 _“Uh … It was my own choice.”_ I answered nervously, swallowing my food.

Shiru’s eyes went big as he laughed like a little child, _“Wow! That easily!? So I guess you know who you really are now?”_

A puzzled look plastered on my face, _“Know … Who … I am?”_

A meek girl’s voice interrupted our conversation, _“Ahem …. Um .. L-L-Leo?”_

We all turn our faces towards the source as it was a nervous looking blonde girl, holding what I assume was a cake in her hand and a well crafted one if I might add. She looked pale and dewy from her sweat and her whole body was shaking in place from being so nervous.

_“I – I made you a cake.”_

Leo scoffed, _“No thanks.”_

Leo, Gin and Shiru turned their heads away as I couldn’t help but look at this poor nervous girl. Her head tilted down as the cake she held in her hands started to shake, not of nervousness anymore … But of anger. She looked back up and I was startled by her sudden change of heart, feeling like a knife had been stabbed in my chest from the way she looked at me as she yelled out.

_**“WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER? THIS PLAIN LOOKING GIRL?! WHAT DID SHE HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU?! IT’S NOT FAIR! I’M PRETTIER THAN SHE IS! I FOLLOWED YOU AROUND LIKE SOME LOST PUPPY AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY MY LOVE?!”** _

The whole cafeteria went silent and my horrified self couldn’t look away from her.

My eyes followed Leo as he made no effort to quickly face this girl. I heard a giggle from Shiru as Gin had a slight smirk on his face, his arms folded across his chest.

The girl’s body still shaking with rage as a tear had rolled down her left cheek. Leo sighed aloud as he was now face to face with his crazed stalker, running his left hand through his silver hair, right hand in his pocket.

He had reached out a flat palm, now sliding the cake away from her hands slowly. The girl looked alarmed seeing a glimmer of hope sparkle in her eyes. Only having it torn away as Leo planted the cake right in the girl’s face, letting the remainder fall onto the cafeteria floor. Shocked gasps filled the cafeteria as I watched the white cake frosting droop off her face.

Leo leaned in closer, speaking into her ear, _“Don’t you ever come near me, or Kohikana again.”_

Shiru started to clap his hands enthusiastically, _“Amazing! Amazing! Hahha, look at you! You’d better clean yourself up right away!”_ He couldn’t control his laughter.

Leo looked at the anguished girl up and down in disgust, putting both his hands in his pocket now walking away from the dramatic scene as Gin and Shiru got up to follow.

Shiru skipped his way towards the crying girl, dabbing his index finger onto her face as he had a taste of the frosting. _“Mmm! I love cake!”_ And skipped away in Leo’s direction.

I looked around myself in a frenzied motion, catching the disappointed and shocked reactions of my friends nearby, now following Leo, Shiru and Gin. I stumbled on my way, but not before giving a deep quick bow to the disoriented girl saying in a sympathetic whisper, _“Sorry.”_


	10. RUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual warning on this chapter, just a heads up!

**RRRRIIIINNNGGGGG!!**

_“All right, that’s all for today class. See you all tomorrow, bright and early!”_

The classroom filled with chatter as everyone was relieved this school day was finally over. I looked out the window as the skies were filled with grey clouds overhead, it looked like a storm was coming.

_“Kohikana?”_

I snapped out of it looking at my confused teacher at the front of the class.

_“Are you not leaving?”_

My cheeks flushed red not even noticing the classroom had emptied out as I hurriedly stuffed my textbooks and binders into my backpack saying with a cheerful, _“See you tomorrow!”_ before I left my classroom.

The hallways went silent the further more I had walked into it, as hushed whispers were now surrounding me from lunch time’s earlier events. I bowed my head down peering up ever so slightly to see where I was going. My anxiety had worsened the closer and closer I had gotten towards my locker, burying my head even deeper into my chest seeing the legs of my friends all huddled together.

 _“Just give her, her space. She’ll come around.”_ I heard Ikki whisper.

_“But—“_

Mine’s words came to a halt as they had noticed me trying my best to sneakily open my locker. I gave myself an extra ten seconds before shutting my locker closed, being put into view of everyone once again. I jumped back not expecting Leo to be casually standing there with his elbow perched up on the locker, holding his head.

 _“Ready to go home?”_ He asked with a smile.

I nervously shifted my view at my friends, practically seeing their faces read, **‘NO! DON’T DO IT!’.**

 _“Well?”_ Leo pushed on.

I nodded in agreement, and we left the tense scene.  
  


* * *

  
_“I’m sorry you had to witness that horrible girl’s behavior. I promise you, I will never let that happen again.”_

The winds were picking up and the temperature was dropping, feeling a shiver of bitter coldness go down my spine.

 _“Don’t you think …. You were a little harsh?”_ I wondered.

 _“After the way she acted and after saying those means things about you, she had it coming.”_ Leo reassured me.

My heart jumped as a crack of booming thunder was heard above us, unexpectedly hopping myself closer to Leo. He gave out a light laugh throwing his arm over my shoulders, squeezing me in tightly.

_“I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you.”_

His body heat was warming me up and I couldn’t explain it, but I believed him.

I really did feel safe under his arms. I let out a heavy breath tilting my head comfortably on his chest as we continued walking. It felt so safe, it felt so … Right. I feel like I could walk like this with him forever, I just didn’t want it to end. Leo really must have a soft side to him, maybe we just judged him too quickly. Why were my friends so on edge about him? I really feel like I could trust Leo with all my heart.

 _“Huh?”_ I wondered aloud.

Leo swiftly took off his navy coloured school blazer holding it above my head as a sudden rush of rain came pouring down on us. _“Let’s run! Hurry!”_ He announced.

The two of us were panting as we shared a giggle from this abrupt situation the rain had put us in. We were now standing under cover of my apartment’s entrance awning, soaking in how peaceful this rain was around us.

_“Oh … Your jacket is all wet. I’m so sorry, I’ll pay for the dry cleaning myself.”_

I felt my face blush as I looked up at Leo, seeing his toned chest through his rain soaked white dress shirt. I instantly looked away feeling like some kind of pervert that had uninvitingly checked him out. It was so sweet of him to put me before himself … He really was telling the truth. He really wouldn’t let anything happen to me.

I felt his hand under my chin, directing my gaze into his blue eyes. _“You are the sweetest thing, you know that?”_ He teased under his breath.

The pitter patter of the rain seemed to be drowning out as I found myself getting lost in his eyes. My heart wildly thumping in my chest as he brought his face closer to mine and our lips met. His kiss this time was gentle and warm. It felt caring and genuine. His hand moved away from my chin bringing it around to the back of my head, lightly placing a full palm bringing our faces even closer. I wrapped my arms around his torso, never wanting this romantic kiss to end. I couldn’t believe I was kissing him, Leo, out of all people. But I wanted him. I wanted him here with me, I wanted him to protect me, to cherish me, to make me his.

He slowly pulled away seeing the gentleness in his eyes as he placed his forehead onto mine panting downwards, _“Wow.”_ I giggled cupping his cheeks as we shared a laugh together.

He made me forget all about Kent.

We made our way upstairs as he watched me unlock my door. I give him a final smile, burning the image of his whole self into my mind, I never wanted to forget this moment. I think I could be falling for him. I instantly noticed he was still dripping wet from the rain, _“Do you want to come inside and dry yourself?”_ I couldn’t pinpoint why he had looked so happy about my offer as he followed me inside.

My apartment was pitch black from the gloomy weather as I switched on the lights.

 _“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll get you a towel.”_ I chirped.

I made my way into my bedroom, putting down my backpack and purse, and it hit me. I felt a solid wack on my head, crashing myself on the cold wooden floor. Panicked, I looked up in a daze seeing Leo standing over me.

 _“Oh Kohikana …”_ He hissed, _“How truly stupid you are.”_

I planted my hand on the painfully pounding part of my head, cowering away from him. I felt hysteric as I had backed up into my bed frame, watching him inch closer. The lightening from outside filling my pitch black bedroom with light, making Leo look even more menacing.

 _“L-L-Leo … What are you doing?”_ I whimpered.

He stood over me and started to laugh hysterically. He bent down grabbing onto both my wrists lifting me up, throwing me onto my bed. My chest welled up and I felt tears oozing down, I was afraid. Afraid for my own life. I snapped back up in attempt to make my escape as I was forcefully pushed back down, now with his full weight on my body, holding my wrists in a single handed death grip.

 ** _“STOP! P-P-PLEASE STOP!”_** I begged.

His free hand pointed an index finger as he slowly started to roam it around teasingly on my right shoulder. Suddenly feeling exposed in my school uniform, quickly shutting my legs together tightly.

 _“Do you know how long it took me to find you Kohikana?”_ His eyes following the path of his finger. _“Four months to be exact. Four long months. And here you are, right in front of me. Looking absolutely pathetic.”_

 _“Wh – Why are you doing this?”_ My crying was now breaking my speech.

His movements froze as I felt his penetrating stare, thunder filled the room once again and his eyes flashed red, _“Because I’m going to drag you into hell with me.”_ I shut my eyes tightly, hearing the sound of horse carriages all over again in the distance, rushing towards their destination. Those demonic looking red eyes lull fully watching me lose consciousness. 

My breathing uneven, _“It – It --- It was you!”_

Everything I was seeing, they weren’t an act of coincidence … They were **memories**! I struggled to wiggle out as his free hand tugged down on my blouse, exposing my right shoulder. He started planting soft kisses, working his way up to my neck.

 _“S – St – Stop.”_ I stammered.

My plea ignored as he ran his tongue teasingly on my tender neck, instantly sealing my own lips to prevent a moan from coming out. I felt his warm mouth cup over my neck as he started to suck with all his might. I couldn’t help but cry at the sharp pain, as he finally released, admiring his own work. _“I’m going to mark this body. All of it … Is mine.”_ Going at it again on my shoulder, digging my top teeth into my bottom lip it made me believe I may have pierced my own flesh.

_“Heh, is this not good for you? Well how about this?”_

He took his one leg and forcefully split my legs wide open, ramming his knee on the outer part of my vagina, circling it around. He pulled back a bit as I looked at him in horror, seeing him read my face. _“You’re a hard one to please, aren’t you?”_ He snarled seeing his brows furrow deeper, his red eyes radiating brightly in the pitch black darkness.

Leo moved his face towards my breasts, licking through the fabric as his teeth gently tugged at my erect nipple. I moaned out loud, hating myself for making such a disgusting sound. How could I do this? How could _HE_ do this? Our earlier kiss replayed in my mind telling myself how much of a fool I was to think Leo could play such an innocent act.

 _“I’m going to break you, Kohikana.”_ He looked down at me, his white hair shadowing his malicious grin, _“Your scared face … I can’t get enough of it. Your body is so hot underneath me, stop making it sound like you’re not enjoying this.”_

His kiss was so forceful making our teeth gnash together, his knee movements speeding up on my sensitive area, I could feel my body giving way. I have never felt pleasure like this and I couldn’t believe this is how I would be experiencing it for the first time. What did he want with me?! Is this all he wanted? To forcefully use me for his sick desires? I’ve … Never had sex before, and I sure as hell don’t want to do it for the first time with a _monster_ like this.

His free hand grabbed onto one of my wrists, pushing my hand into my white cotton panties. _“Show me how much you want me.”_ He purred. Leo controlled the movements of my wrists, dragging my arm back out as I saw the wetness shine on my fingers in the pale moonlight. He looked pleased at the result and I watched him in dread, taking his time finger by finger to suck the wetness clean.

**THIS IS MY CHANCE!**

I yanked my hand out of his mouth, connecting the hardest left hook I possibly could onto his jaw. He stammered back, crashing his back onto my closest doors. I immediately jumped up from my bed, making a run for it. I felt the hairs nearly rip from out of my scalp as Leo had a handful of my orange hair in his hand, dragging me back towards him, _**“I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET KOHIKANA!”**_ I clenched my left hand, flat palming my right hand over it delivering an elbow blow into Leo’s abdomen. His grip released as he faltered backwards. I felt the adrenaline rushing into my legs, desperately wanting to save my own life.

I ran, and I didn’t look back. Don’t look back.

I propelled myself out the apartment entrance, running for my life in the cold heavy rain. I nearly tripped over my own feet as I heard a bellow from one of the apartment windows, **_“YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM ME KOHIKANA! YOU CAN’T HIDE!”_** finished off with a disturbing laugh.

**RUN. RUN UNTIL YOUR LEGS FALL OFF.**

I could barely keep my eyes open, sobbing in the rain, feeling my crystal rose necklace bouncing up and down on my neck. I clutched it tightly in my right hand tearfully crying out, _“Help me, someone help me! Anyone!”_

I didn’t know where to go, **BUT I HAD TO RUN.**

**RUN.**


	11. Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a hefty one, but this chapter wraps up the high school arc. A bit of a warning on this chapter, nothing sexual but there is bullying involved. 
> 
> I know I usually post a new chapter on Saturday's, but I most likely will not tomorrow since it's my birthday (note that i made kohikana's birthday the same date, hence why everything takes place in april). But if I finish the next chapter by tonight, I will for sure post it! Or maybe even later in the evening of Saturday if I come back home early.
> 
> Important to note! The next upcoming 5 chapters will be from the point of view of the five main guys. I haven't finalized the order of it yet but I'm thinking, Toma, Ukyo, Shin, Ikki and Kent. I'm undecided if Toma or Shin's POV chapter should go up first but Ikki and Kent's position will stay put since their two chapters will cross. 
> 
> As always everyone, thanks for checking out my fic! Enjoy!

_“Koko!!”_ a cheery young boy’s voice called out.

I looked over my shoulder watching this white haired boy running through our castle gardens, waving like a maniac as he happily made his way over. I had the biggest smile on my face motioning for him to come over. I looked back down at my stone lined pond, adoring the beautiful large celestial eyed goldfish swimming about in the crystal clear water.

He crouched down beside me panting from his heavy run, _“You really love these guys huh?”_

I smiled to myself sticking my finger in the pond as the goldfish came gliding over to nip, I giggled at the little goldfish kisses I was receiving. _“I love them so much!”_

_“Do you think these goldfish know that you’re a Princess?”_

I gave him a puzzled look, _“I don’t care if they know or not, I’ll always be here to protect them.”_

He plopped flat on his butt, perching his hands behind himself soaking in the sunny rays. _“Ahhh, so warm.”_

I mimic his position soaking in the sun together. We were surrounded by a sea of magnificent flowers of every colour in front of the radiant white stone castle. The weather was a perfect sunny day with no humidity and cloud in sight. _“Are we going to play in the forest again today, Koko?”_

I shut my eyes enjoying the warmth on my skin, _“I’ll try to sneak out, but my parents weren’t too happy I didn’t listen to them last time.”_

 _“Hmph. Why do adults always ruin the fun?”_ He jumped up on his feet, chest puffed out with his hands on his hips, _“You know what I’m going to do when I grow up? I’ll become King and order everyone around! And make a rule that kids can do whatever they want, when they want!”_

We laughed loudly together as I got up on my feet, spreading my white dress at the sides, giving him a lady like bow, _“I will support your decision, my fair King.”_

_“KOKO?!”_

_“UH OH! GOTTA RUN!”_ he said in an alarmed tone.

_“KOHIKANA?! ARE YOU OUT THERE?!”_

_“Run, run, run!”_ I pled.

I looked towards the castle as my parents were hurriedly making their way towards us. I could never figure out why they seemed so desperate to keep us apart. I looked back seeing my friend’s body wiggling as he was being held up by the collar of his shirt by one of our castle guards, _“GOT HIM HERE YOUR HIGHNESS!”_

 _“Put him down!”_ I demanded in the most grown up voice I could muster.

I felt my mother’s arms wrap around my head as she cried out, _“Oh Kohikana! Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?!”_ I pull my mother’s arms down in protest, _“HURT ME?! HE’S MY FRIEND!”_ My father now shadowing over my mother and I, as this perfect luminous sunny afternoon was being ruined. His voice booming, _**“BOY! IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, I WILL NOT BE SO MERCYFULL!”**_

_“Daddy please!”_

_“AND YOU! KOHIKANA!! How many times have your mother and I told you to stay away from this … This …”_ His finger shaking in fury as he pointed at my friend, _“DEMON?! WE HAVE TAUGHT YOU BETTER!!”_ He commanded at the guard, _“Rid of him! NOW!”_

The guard took no time to carry him off towards the exit as I pulled myself forcefully out of my mother’s hold, _“WHY?! I – I – HATE YOU BOTH!!”_

KOHIKANA!

My body shaking around violently.

KOHIKANA! WAKE UP! KOHIKANA!

My tired eyes opened as I saw Mine’s concerned face, _“Kohikana! Wake up! We’re going to be late!”_ Her efforts stopped as I got up in a seated position.

Right. I came back home.

 _“Alright! How do you like your eggs?!”_ Sawa called out from the kitchen.

 _“Scrambled, please.”_ I answered with a yawn.

Last night … Was such a blur. I ran … And I ran. I don’t even recall how far I had run, but I found myself at Sawa’s house last night. It wasn’t before long that an emergency girl meeting was in order and I had told them everything. The kiss with Leo and I and … the aftermath of it. They offered to stay at my house, remembering telling them I felt sick sleeping in my own bed, so I took the sofa in the living room.

We finished breakfast quickly as we all got ready for school. Last night’s storm giving way to a mild morning as it was nearing the end of April. Noting to myself that my sixteenth birthday was coming up soon. The three of us were headed towards the school as no mention of last night’s events were brought up in any of our conversations, I guess they were too afraid to talk about such a touchy topic first thing in the morning. It’s not like I was talking much to begin with. I pled with Sawa and Mine that I should’ve just stayed home today but told me it was for their own peace of mind that I stay in their sights until they can figure out what to do. We told eachother we weren’t going to tell the boys …. Yet. We got closer to the front gates, hearing the laughs and babble of students nearby.

 _“What … the?!”_ I proclaimed.

 _“Ewww! Gross!”_ Mine shrieked, _“Who just leaves their panties in front of a school entrance?!”_

_“It’s … It’s MINE!”_

_**“WHAT?!”**_ Sawa and Mine shrilled in unison.

I rushed down to pick it up, stuffing it into my backpack. What the hell was happening?! This was so humiliating! We continued forward as I felt my soul leaving my body. I stood in horror seeing pairs of panties and bras hanging off tree branches. Scattered all along for the whole student body to see.

I got this weird feeling the entire school had known those under garments were mine as the voices of students went drop dead silent, all of them staring at the three of us. _“Come on!”_ Sawa announced, grabbing my wrist. We made a run for cover inside. We got the same silent stares left and right as we were hurriedly making our way to the lockers.

Kent, Ukyo, Toma, Shin and Ikki were crowding over my locker as they heard our brisk footsteps in the ghost town of a school coming near. They made a solid wall with their bodies, blocking our view.

 _“What are you hiding?!”_ Sawa demanded.

 _“It’s uh … Well it’s better if you don’t see this.”_ Ukyo instructed, his eyes looking directly at me.

I stepped forward from behind Sawa and Mine, _“I want to see it.”_ Accepting my defeat. Ikki put on a crooked smile scratching his head, _“Are you … Sure? Because you girls can get some orange juice in the cafeteria and you know … Come back late—“_ Mine jabbed him away, _“We want to see!”_

My whole body went tense, examining the dirty, graffiti full locker, broken egg shells and all at it’s feet.   


**WHORE**

**GO TO HELL**

**SLUT**

**DIE**

**FUCK YOU**  


I couldn’t get the words to come out, _“I …. I …. I ….”_

Toma slapped his hand over his heart, _“I promise I’ll kill whoever did this Koko!”_

I got sideway glances from Mine and Sawa, poking their heads towards the guys to get the situation out in the open as I replied with a sulky ‘no’ head nod.

 _“Well … We got some of it off.”_ Ukyo sighed. _“Who would do such a thing?”_

I know exactly who did it …. But …. I just can’t face him. I won’t.  
  


* * *

  
Sawa and Mine were accompanying me to my first class as Mine spoke out, _“Kohikana, you HAVE to tell them. They’re going to find out sooner or later, and they’ll get mad at Sawa and I once they find out we know!”_

 _“Mine, don’t be so selfish! She’ll tell them when she’s ready!”_ Sawa declared in my defense.

_“I … Promise I’ll tell them. I will. Today.”_

I had one foot through my classroom door as Sawa gripped onto my arm, pulling me back. _“We didn’t see Leo this morning, so your first class should be clear. We’ll see you in home room next period.”_

I nodded my head seeing my friends off. I turned back around entering the classroom as the males in the class had all looked at me in horror and some with giggling faces. I felt my hands go cold seeing my usual desk in the middle of the class was now an empty spot. I dart my eyes over the room seeing a handful of the class’ females standing in the corner as they nudged eachother whispering that I was here.

My binder nearly fell out from my own grip as they had smug smirks going across their faces, revealing my dirty desk pushed into the corner with a pile of my own bra and panties scattered all across. The same degrading words etched into my locker was mirrored on my desk. My stomach shifting uneasily as the whole class’ full attention was directed at me, this was too humiliating! I needed to leave! I nearly tripped taking a step back as I was caught mid fall, feeling two icy cold hands hold my shoulders.

_“I told you. You can’t hide from me.”_

I held my breath looking over my shoulders meeting the cold blue eyes of Leo, his warm breathing tickling on my bare neck. I thrash myself out of his grip hearing a _“Tch”_ out of his mouth as I went running down the hallway. I needed to go to my locker, pack my stuff and GO. What in the hell was I thinking coming to school today?! Thinking it’d be okay to face him?! That tiny, disgusting, piece of shit!

My heart felt like it was about to rip out of my chest, feeling the same adrenaline from last night as I fumbled to enter my locker combination. The sense of anxiety, alertness and the desire to live one more day on this planet overtaking my emotions once again. I letup, letting my lock slip out of my fingers as I was being shadowed from behind. I turned around, looking dead in the eyes of four girls with the look of murder in their eyes. That same blonde female from the cafeteria was part of the group. I backed up as my foot crashed loudly into the locker, hugging myself so tight I was pinching at the skin of my arms.

 _“Look at this girl! You dirty SLUT!”_ One girl spat out, _“Thinking you could have Leo all to yourself!”_

The other three females laughed at her taunt.

 _“I can’t believe you even gave Leo your bras and panties as a way to get him back into bed!”_ She looked at me up and down in true disgust, _“How repulsive! Where’s your pride as a woman?!”_

Kohikana! Say something! Defend yourself! Stop shaking like a leaf! _“N – n – n – no! That’s not true! None of that is true!”_

 _“Yeah right! Then what’s this?!”_ One of them objected, hurling a pair of pink lace panties right in my face. _“Ugh, I can’t even be around her. How fucking desperate can you be?!”_

A sharp slap on my cheek made my ears ring as I was now shoved back into my locker by two of the girls, with the other two roughly attempting to rip my school blouse in half. I tried with all my might to get myself out of this scuffle, receiving a punch to the gut. “Know your place whore!”

Why … Why is this happening to me? I’m a good person. I lived a good life with smiles and never ending loyalty towards my friends and family. I didn’t deserve this, I don’t want this! I really am a good person! Gods have mercy on me. Show my soul some mercy for whatever sins it is I have committed. Right my wrongs and I will forever be in your debt. I can’t be here. I’m crying out in desperation for help and the Gods decided to now turn their backs on me. The loud sound of my blouse tearing in half adding salt to the wound as the girls were now focusing on getting my skirt off.

My focus now distracted by Leo, Shiru and Gin standing behind the girls with evil, satisfied grins on their faces.   
  
_“Look … She’s like a defenseless child. Is it really okay to do this to her?”_ Shiru wondered with amusement.

_“Ladies, ladies, I think she’s had enough!”_

_“Don’t defend her Leo! We’re only doing what’s right! We want justice!”_

_"JUSTICE MY ASS!”_ A screaming Sawa yelped, tackling the two girls in front of me, with Mine jumping in trying to fight off the other two that were pinning my shoulders back.

 _“Kohikana!”_ Shin called out.

The five boys now running down the hallway towards us as I took the two torn sides of my school uniform, covering my exposed bra. Ikki placed a firm hand on my arm asking in a comforting but worried tone, _“Kohikana! Are you alright? What the hell is going on here?!”_ I frantically nodded as he wiped the ever flowing tears from my face.

 _“Getting others to do your dirty work for you Leo?!”_ Toma shouted.

Leo gave out a mocking laugh as Gin and Shiru took their stances in front of Leo in a defensive manner, looking as confident as ever. Leo now applauding the boys’ fast arrival, _“A future King never does the dirty work himself. You should know that much your highness.”_

 _“I’m getting sick of this guy.”_ Shin proclaimed, walking up closer towards Leo as Gin shoved him away.

Kent gritted through his teeth, _“It’s five against three, you can’t logically think you have the upper hand here.”_

Leo looking even more enticed by Kent’s words as he took a step forward, resting his elbows in a childlike manner on Shiru and Gin’s shoulders. _“Is that a threat Prince Kent? Because we can take everyone here out of the equation and I’ll still be the one to leave you on the ground in a puddle of your own blood, again.”_ He had a sick beaming grin inching across his lips, _“You remember, right Prince Kent? How you failed so miserably at such a simple task?”_ Leo now pridefully walking up to Kent’s face, reaching his hands slowly taking the thin framed glasses off his face, tossing them away in a nonchalant notion. _“Stop trying to take what isn’t yours. Your highness.”_ Finishing off with a phony polite bow.

Kent put out a stiff right hook, making Leo stumble a step back. Running a thumb over his split lip, scoffing at his spilt blood. He threw his arm up commanding Shiru and Gin to not take any further actions. Now flashing the same attack on Kent with the two of them going at it. I gripped tighter on my torn blouse watching Ukyo, Toma, Shin and Ikki taking care of Gin and Shiru, looking over to my right seeing Sawa and Mine had cleaned up their mess. It was a chaos of bodies in this hallway and over such stupid circumstances. _“STOP!”_ I screamed out, but nothing had stopped, it was ignored.

I cast my focus over to Kent and Leo knowing it would have to be these two to stop this madness. I rush over and throw myself in the middle of them in a protective arm wide stance to cover Kent, closing my eyes shut as I had seen Leo charging himself for another strike. Arms wrapping around me being spun around as I saw Kent’s pained face taking the strike of Leo’s blow on his back, his one knee wavering as I held him with all my might to keep him up.

One strike after another on his back, seeing Kent’s false smile peering down at me with the reassurance that he was keeping me safe, feeling each blow rattle through his bones onto my own body. I couldn’t let him keep doing this for me as I bury my head into his chest screaming at the top of my lungs, _**“STOP! PLEASE STOP!”**_

The grunts of battle went silent as I went wide eyed pulling my head back to look at the situation.

I’m alone.

All in this dark room. Or at least I think it’s a dark room.

What is this place? I look up, now seeing the blackness covered in a beautiful sea of glimmering stars. I hear the sound of ballroom music now behind me, as a deep voice in ear shot called out, _“What is it you wanted to show me, Princess?”_

I feel the weight of my pink dress as I twirled around seeing Kent standing at the castle’s balcony doorway, glancing over his shoulder watching the happy people dance across the wide ballroom floor. I look down at my own body as my arms up to my elbows were clothed over with silk white gloves and the same pink dress I had constantly been seeing. I study Kent as his clothes were completely different too, he really looked like royalty. He was clothed in a black refine tail coat that fashioned gold coloured shoulder pads with fringe, the inside patterned in gold and green thread, being held across his tall body by two thick gold coloured braids. His chest suited with a clover pattern design in the same black cloth, being centered by two white running lines, a white belt going across his lower abdomen. His legs in the same black material wearing luxurious looking knee high boots patterned in designs of radiant gold. I look up to meet his soothing gaze, noticing he wasn’t wearing glasses and had a lavish gold crown on top his head.

I actually didn’t know why I had called him out … And what it was I wanted to show him.

I smile to myself admiring how incredibly handsome and dapper Kent looked standing in front of me. These memories, I needed to get them back, this is my life, my real life. I take a step forward towards Kent as his eyes went wide in terror reaching his hand out to me, **_“PRINCESS! LOOK OUT!”_**

Even with the given warning, I couldn’t turn around quick enough to see what he was so alarmed about.

I found my vision slowly fading in and out, getting glimpses of feet scattering around me as I heard Kent in the background in what sounded like a rough altercation. My limp body picked up with one arm as I was thrown over this person’s shoulder.

I force my heavy head up to eagerly search for Kent, vision now going blurry and nausea taking over, witnessing Kent’s still body in a pool of his own blood.


	12. Toma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toma's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! ^^ I know the speed of my chapter releases have really slowed down, but these next upcoming 5 chapters will be released once a week since it's taking me a longer time to come up with something and craft it to perfection. (or i just dont want to disappoint you by ruining your beloved bias' lol) It's no surprise I have a bias for Kent and I most likely will breeze through Kent's chapter, so I've been going back to the game and really researching the other 4 guys. (shin is my hardest to figure out, i dont fully understand tsunderes) I kind of already have a story board set up for each guy and what I'm aiming for in their chapters, but I'm also buying myself some time to figure out what to do for Kent's chapter as he's the last one. I'm also struggling to figure out if Leo should get his own POV chapter as well and if it would be the best time to bring Orion in, if I do decide to write him in. Toma's chapter was a little easier to type up, only because he's a little more open to his emotions and how he plays them off. The next chapter after this will be Ukyo's.
> 
> WARNING. There is rape and swearing in this chapter. Proceed with caution. This fic is also on FF . net if you're looking for a more 'PG13' experience, but this specific chapter won't be up there until I do a work around edit on the rape scene. But if you're coming here from FF . net, welcome! The unedited version will speak to you more than the censored one.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Perfect!”_ I boasted with confidence.

I tap the wooden spoon repeatedly on the edge of the silver simmering pot of pasta sauce, placing both my hands on my hips as I had worked up a sweat from slaving in the kitchen. It wasn’t for nothing, I genuinely enjoyed cooking. Even more so for her.

Her. There is nothing I wouldn’t do. For **her**.

_“Mmmm! Smells great Toma!”_

_“Ah! Come here and have a taste! Tell me if the seasoning is to your liking.”_

Skipping from the corridor of her apartment, she stood straight beside me with a huge smile on her face. I dabbed the wooden spoon with a touch of pasta sauce, blowing on it gently to not burn her tongue. Her slender fingers placed over mine as she directed the spoon to her mouth, having a taste.

_“Delicious! Don’t change a thing!”_

I smiled back to her in reply, relieved by her stamp of approval.

She circled around slowly, looking at the chaos of a mess I made in the kitchen. _“You really out did yourself Toma, I told you a small meal would be fine!”_ She looked back up at me, _“What did you make?”_

I laugh nervously scratching my head, _“Sorry for the mess, I promise I’ll clean it up after. But tonight we’re having spaghetti and oversized meatballs, garlic bread and for dessert, a simple strawberry mousse.”_

She looked at me in disbelief, _“Toommaaa …”_ she groaned.

I hunch forward meeting her at eye level, patting her head gently. _“Koko! Don’t worry about it! Believe me, this is a walk in the park.”_ I get back up now stirring the pasta sauce, _“And plus, you’ve been through a lot these past couple days. As your big brother, it’s my job to take care of you.”_

My body seized as she placed her head on my arm, answering in an appreciative tone, _“Thank you.”_

I hold my eyes shut for a second regaining a grasp on this situation, clearing my throat, _“It’s nothing to thank me over, Kohikana.”_

 _“It’s weird when you call me by my full name…”_ she croaked under her breath.

She stretched her arms over her head, giving her body a twist and a turn. _“I’m going to hop in the shower before dinner, is that alright?”_

The thought of her showering made my breathing come to a halt, forming my lips in a thin line muttering out a _“Mmhmm.”_ As I watched her skip away to the bathroom.

What in the world was she doing announcing she was going to take a shower? Has she gotten that comfortable with me to announce such things?! Did she not know it was just her and I, alone in her apartment? My heart tinged a little coming to the sad conclusion that she didn’t see me as a man … But still as her older brother.

I hold my fingers in front of my face, pushing at the pressure points on my forehead as I took a deep cleansing breath in. Regardless of how she viewed me or how I viewed her, nothing could happen between us. I couldn’t allow it to happen. Even if I were to spill everything tonight and confess to her my feelings, what would happen when her real memories came back and found out I was taking advantage of her amnesia? I can’t do that to her, I can’t let her hate me. Making me really wonder how much of her old memories she even remembered. Noting to myself how she acknowledged both Shin and I as her oldest friends, so something must’ve stuck.

The five of us all agreed that Kohikana needed to be on constant watch, away from Leo. Settling to a rotating schedule of who would play babysitter, also coming to a shock that Kohikana was fine with the idea. Fingers crossed in my mind I wouldn’t have to be the one to tell her why or how we all ended up in this world. To tell her who she really is and why she chose on her own accord to leave her prestigious kingdom. To remind her of that fateful night. The panic, the turmoil and the grief. To tell her Leo’s motives and to tell her what he actually … Is.

All of us, we don’t belong here and I fear how much more longer our foreign bodies can take in this new universe. To have to live a life of a teenager and endure the headache of high school, only to bring the beloved Princess Kohikana back home. If only she knew.

We all have until her sixteenth birthday which was this coming Saturday to return home. Home. I really miss it.

I sling the kitchen towel over my shoulder, slipping on oven mitts taking out the fragrant golden brown garlic bread out of the oven. Peeking over into the corridor of Koko’s apartment, listening in if the shower was still running. I’ll just get to plating. I open up her cupboards, looking around for plates and cutlery. Her parents were hardly home and it looked obvious that everything in this apartment remained untouched for the most part. Even with all this new furniture it still felt like a cozy home, more so because of her comforting scent.

I unhinge the tongs in my hand, giving a flick of the wrist, twirling the long spaghetti noodles on the plate, ladling over the rich pasta sauce on top. Hollowing out the center of the noodles as I laid a giant meatball oozing with mozzarella cheese, garnishing it with a sprig of parsley on top. I think she was right, I really did overdo myself.

My grip on the dinner plate went lax as I heard the bathroom door click open, peeping a look over into the hall as she walked out with nothing but a lilac coloured bath towel wrapped around her slender body, now disappearing into her bedroom. I clenched my jaw, firmly reminding myself to focus on my given task.

I plated both our pasta dishes and sliced the garlic bread, placing it on the dining table. Taking a seat with my eyes fixated forward, giving myself a moment to regather myself in silence to the image of her I had seen earlier. I needed to get a grip. She doesn’t see you that way, Toma. She thinks of you as her big brother, don’t make it weird or you’ll never get invited back here again.

_“Sorry! Were you waiting long?”_

Startled by her sudden entrance I answered, _“Nope! Just finished plating! Let’s eat!”_

The sound of her white fluffy slippers walking across the kitchen echoed as she opened up the fridge, _“What do you want to drink?”_

_“What do you have?”_

_“Hmm, let’s see. I have water, melon juice and milk.”_

_“The juice will be fine.”_

_“Great! I’ll go with the juice too.”_

I watched her sway around the kitchen, roaming around looking for cups. I glimpse at her up and down seeing her dressed in a pale yellow camisole pyjama, lined with frills at the bottom. Observing how this specific camisole pyjama was a little too high above knee level … Certainly something you wouldn’t wear in front of just a friend. What was she doing to me …

She walked towards me smiling like a child, handing out a cup of melon juice to me as I gratefully accepted. Uneasy about the fact how the front of her camisole fashioned a low cut in the center, being held together by a hand done bow as her breasts teasingly peaked out. My eyes slowly following her movements as she took a seat across from me. _“Looks great Toma! Thank you again!”_

Get yourself together. Get it together.

 _“Don’t mention it.”_ Adding in a touch of nervous laughter.  


* * *

  
_“That was great, Toma.”_ She whole heartedly said, slumping back into her dining chair giving her belly a gentle pat.

Our dinner conversation wasn’t in vain as we shared laughs of ‘memories’ we had together. Giving me further closure that her memories were in disarray as the ‘memories’ of the childhood she had spoken of were nothing but a farce from this current world. I did nothing to correct her, in due time … She’ll figure it all out.

She leaped up from her seat, _“I’m going to go text Sawa and Mine about the great dinner I just had!”_

I heard half of what she said as I watched her breasts jiggle up and down from her hop. What distasteful dinner wear that camisole was. **FUCK** , look away! I nearly fell out of my seat at the sudden turn of my head.

_“Ehhh? Everything alright Toma?”_

No. Everything is not alright. I want to lay you flat on this dining room table and make you scream my name.

 _“Huh?”_ I flash an agonizing smile at her, _“Oh, sorry had to … Um. Pick something out of my teeth.”_

She gave me that, ‘Okayyyyyy’ look on her face as she turned to retrieve her cellphone from her bedroom. I give out a heavy sigh asking myself a hundred times in my head why I had agreed to watch over her like this. Signing a make believe documentation in my mind with my hand written signature that I wouldn’t lay a hand on her. Not one hand.

I crack my neck left and right, finding in somewhat of a relief to ease the pain of the tension on my shoulders. I’ve been sitting in such an uptight position at dinner, playing popular tv shows in my mind to distract myself from that camisole’s tormenting center cut. I make use of myself collecting all the dirty dishes on the table and place it in the kitchen sink. I let the warm tap water run over the plates, feeling a hinge of unexplained loneliness as I watched the food particles swirl like a mini whirlpool into the drain. I could already play out her text message to Mine and Sawa, ‘Omg, Toma is the best! He made me the best meal I could ever ask for! I’m so lucky to have a big brother like him!’ Tch, brother. The brother label was both a gift and a curse.

_“Heyyy! What do you think you’re doing?!”_

When the hell did she get beside me?

_“I told you I would clean up this mess!”_

_“You made dinner! It’s only fair I do the cleaning! Now move over!”_

The blow of her hip bump made my feet stumble to the left as she reached her hands to grab the dish soap, dropping it into the dirty sink water as I fought back with a harder hip bump, _“You move over!”_ I mocked. Hip bumps were exchanged back and forth, grateful to the fact that my body mass was no match for her fragile self.

WOAH!

Our feet tangled as we both kind of flailed about, now finding ourselves in an awkward situation. Kohikana looked up at me wide eyed as her body was unable to go anywhere, cornered between the kitchen countertops. My left hand grasping onto the edge of the sink as my right hand went past her, clutching the marble countertop, with the quick thinking to hold my body back from crushing her due to our shuffle. My breathing was speeding up. This was all I wanted. To have her this close to me. To be able to smell her intoxicating scent. To loom over her and protect her from the stupid decisions she continually made. I wanted her to understand my feelings. An irritating itch to shelter her from the world’s cruelty. She needed to understand. I’m going to make her understand.

I can’t let anyone else have her.

I **won’t** let anyone else have her.

Even if she didn’t want me in return, I needed her to know she was all I needed and I was all she needed. She is the reason I wake up every day in hopes to just see her lovely smile. I had to protect that smile.

She is my fucking life.

I was unable to hold eye contact with her as my eyes glanced downwards, shifting my eyes back and forth at the alluring view of her chest. My lips parted feeling like I could no longer stabilize my breathing through my nostrils. I slowly bring my right hand off the kitchen counter top, gently pinching the end of her camisole’s bow and in one swift motion I had released her breasts from the bow’s close fitting hold. I raise my golden coloured eyes, our faces so close I had seen my own reflection in her’s. The look on her face read bleak fear. Don’t worry Princess, I’ll make it all go away.

I pressed my lips onto her’s, sharply inhaling the exhilaration of this moment. Her lips were stiff, suddenly realizing the situation as she forcefully pushed me off with both hands. What … What am I doing? I turn my head away, seeing her quiver in the corner of my eye. An abrupt feeling of animosity took over me, as I gritted my teeth. What did it have to take for her to no longer see me as her brother, but as a man? Jealousy swirled over me like a raging red tide, unable to accept the fact that I was not her first choice but a discarded toy a child no longer had use for. Her sixteenth birthday replaying in my mind, remembering her laughter as she danced the night away with ‘him.’ Not once in my life have I ever wished ill of a good friend, until that night. I couldn’t let him have her.

**She. Is. Mine.**

I heave forward taking a hold of her light brown hair into my right hand, dragging her over to the kitchen island slumping her over. **_“TOMA!”_** she cried out. My finger nails digging deeper into my palm as I clamp tighter over her scalp, making her gripe in pain. I never wanted to do this to you Kohikana. To damage even a speckle on your delicate porcelain skin, but this is the only way to make you love me and frankly, I could care less how much I fucking hurt you right now. I take a moment to marvel at the beautiful view laid out in front of me, watching her bosom bounce back and forth in hopes to get away.

My left hand rousing over my slowly rising cock in my navy blue school trousers, making sure to savor every second of pleasure this was giving me. No longer will she selfishly ignore me, tonight was going to be about me. What a fool you are to wear something so revealing in front of me Kohikana, I’ll punish you for your stupid decision. I reach over to the upper lining of her white cotton panties, ripping it down as it fell to her ankles. _“T – TOMA PLEASE! NO!”_ Your sobs have no effect on me your heartless bitch, I refuse to be nothing but an afterthought to you. I circle my tongue around the middle finger of my left hand, playfully teasing her clit from behind.

The prompt jitter her body gave out made my cock throb even stronger. Sex isn’t only for the man, but to please the woman too. I center my finger around her clit in a back and forth motion, sending her arms into a hysteric frenzy to get herself away. I inch downwards into her vagina, feeling the sticky wetness as I brought it back up to her clit giving me even more leeway to continue my foreplay. You can try to deny it all you want Kohikana, but your body is singing a different tune.

I raise my chin up in playful content as I ram two fingers into her cunt, the warmth of her vagina alone could make me burst. I gradually pick up speed, listening to her muffled moans, I’m going to force this bitch to scream my name. I retreat my fingers as the slickness of her fluids were practically dripping off. I hastily unzip my pants stroking myself gently at the shiny glisten of her vagina. I took no time to line up my hips as she started to plead desperately, _**“P-P-PLEASE NO! TOMA NO! PLEASE!”**_ I smiled to myself at her useless pleas, as I slowly entered her.

**Fuck.**

I hold myself still for a moment, feeling my dick tear her insides. She was a virgin. Her warmth wrapped so tightly around me, I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold out as long as I would have hoped. Her body also frozen, probably from the sheer disbelief that I had taken it this far. I pull back steadily, embracing this vacuum seal feeling around my cock, ramming right back in. I needed another moment to stop, I can’t release, not yet, I need to savor this as long as I can. We needed to share this magical moment together, forever.

I release my right hand as threads of her hair trickeled through my fingers. I graze her supple cheek, placing my fingers one at a time around her neck, pulling her upper body flat on my chest. I resumed a slow pelvic motion as the angle of this position felt even more mind blowing. I felt her cold cheek press on my face, drunk off her heavenly scent, fucking her at a steady pace. Her eyes wide, looking off into the distance, she didn’t make a single sound. The drop dead silence was filled with my own heavy panting, now flicking my tongue gently on her ear lobe, giving it a good nip with my teeth. My left hand reaching around, grasping firmly on her breast massaging it all over.

Fuck this felt so good. To have her this close as I enter her repeatedly over and over again. No longer will she be viewed honorable to be a perfect wife due to the corruption I have done to her. To take her innocence all away, it made me high with power. To think Leo could have his way with her, how dare he even touch her with his filthy hands. Kohikana was all mine and I will validate it with every pleasurable thrust I push into her. Her body is mine and I won’t allow another man to think the same. I’m going to fuck her brain dead until she knows who she **belongs** to.

My warm breath spilling out the sides of my mouth as I was about to hit my high point. My thrusts picking up speed as it seemed to have snapped Kohikana out of her daze, violently shaking her head back and forth, forcing me to grip her neck tighter, _**“NO! TOMA! PLEASE! DON’T! DON’T!”**_ The sound of her winded speech panting my name rode me further into an exhilarating thrill. Her hands desperately searching for any part of my flesh to push off her body, countering her failed efforts with concentrated thrusts.

The sounds of our flesh pounding at every blow filled the room with crowded lust. _“TOMA! AHH! I – I – I CAN’T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!”_ Her scorching hot pussy instantly seized around my cock, sending me off into oblivion as I felt my warm cum fill her tight insides. _“TOMA … No …. N-No. Why …. No.”_ The sorrowful tears in her voice left me unfazed as the weight of my body hunched as both over the kitchen counter, laying my face flat on her back, pumping myself deeper and deeper into her, emptying out everything I got, feeling the warmth of my overflowing cum trickle down between her thighs.  


TOOOOOMMMMAAAAAA!!

TOOOMMMAAAA!

……

 **TOMA!**  


_“Huh?!”_

Kohikana’s eyes looking at me in bewilderment as I found myself back in the trapped kitchen counter corner, over shadowing her body.

Was I day dreaming it all? That’s quite the imagination I have …

I had no answer for her as we stared at eachother in silence, focusing my eyes on her lips as I dove myself into a kiss.

 _“MMPH?!”_ she snuffed out loud.

Her hands on my chest, pushing me at full force, harder than she pushed me in my little day dream. I couldn’t bear to look at her as I diverted my eyes onto the stove. My focus shifted watching her launch herself down her apartment hallway as I chased after her, _“KOHIKANA! WAIT!”_ I almost caught up to her, but got an unyielding bedroom door slam in the face. How could I be so fucking stupid?! What did I hope was going to happen by spontaneously kissing her?! I take a sharp breath in grasping chunks of my hair on both sides of my head, pacing furiously in front of her bedroom door.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I be so stupid?!

I rip the kitchen towel off my shoulder as I hurled it down the hall, watching it whip itself freely onto the bathroom floor. I slung my back on her door, crumbling sluggishly in defeat onto the floor. My knees close to my chest as I folded my arms on top, nestling my head. There wasn’t a sound of movement behind the wooden door, curious as to where she was located in her room.

 _“I’m … Sorry Koko.”_ I said loud enough for her to hear, _“I don’t know what came over me.”_  


No reply.  


_“I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”_ I sighed, _“But I am sorry. I really am sorry.”_  


Silence.  


_“You’ve got it all figured out, don’t you?”_ I hesitate but reaffirmed to myself it was her right to know, _“That you’re not from here. You’re not who you think you are. I’m sorry we had to lie to you, but it was for the best. We thought perhaps this world could offer a better life for you.”_

I look back up watching the white wall in front of me, digging deep down to genuinely share everything with her. _“We come from a whole other world Koko. A world you would have to see for yourself to believe.”_ I paused, _“Leo. Leo is not somebody you can trust, Koko. His intentions are evil and that’s why we have sworn our lives to protect you. But time is running out and I don’t know how much longer we can stay here, Koko. But …. We can’t bring you back home until you regain all your memories. We’re afraid of the consequences that might happen to you. On your sixteenth birthday, you were taken away from all of us.”_ It hurt to even say that out loud. “I know it’s a lot to hear, but we’re all rooting for you.” I let out a defeated sigh, _“I can see how much he loves you and sometimes …. I think you love him back. You just can’t remember …”_ I voiced a light chuckle, _“I bet you don’t even know who I’m talking about, do you?”_

The air was still with calm silence, picking up each ticking sound of the clock from the bathroom, two doors away.

 _“Thank you.”_ She softly cooed from behind the door. Her voice was so close to my head, believing she was pressed up against it hanging on my every word. I turn my body to the source of her voice, resting my forehead flat as I pressed up my right hand against the door. Her happiness is all I needed to validate myself. I just want her to be happy and to live a happy life, even if I’m not the one to live that happy life with her.

Even if I’m not the one she chose.

**She didn’t choose me.**


	13. Ukyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried my best to keep Ukyo as close to his character as much as possible, but I did have to head cannon him just a smidgen to fit the story of High School Princess.
> 
> Shin's chapter is next!
> 
> Please enjoy!

_“Remember Ukyo dear, big smile and politeness.”_ I look up at my mother’s beaming face, _“Okay?”_

 _“Mmhmm!”_ I affirmed.

My smile gradually slipping away from my face, I don’t understand why we’re making such the long trip to visit another kingdom. My eight year old self didn’t grasp at the time the importance of making a good impression on other neighboring kingdoms and also the utmost priority to wed a prince and princess from royal families. We weren’t just going to any old kingdom though as we have before, we were going to the most powerful family in all the land. I could feel the heavy air surrounding me as my parents were peering in anticipation outside our horse carriage. This was the one family that was held on a pedestal, the family that could make or break your very reputation by a snap of their fingers. Or so … What my Grandfather had shared with me. Even I could see the eager desire in my grandfather’s eyes for me to be a good boy, asking my Grandfather back home why this was so important.

_“Because Ukyo, a man and a woman from two different castles need to come together and bring peace. That’s what you want right?”_

_“Man … And woman? Do you mean me, grandfather?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And … Woman? Is that the Princess mommy and daddy want me to meet?”_

_“Yes. Her family are nobles passed down for centuries. Your mommy and daddy were lucky enough for you all to visit. This is very important to them.”_ He playfully patted my head, _“So don’t let me down!”_

I stand up straight, saluting my grandfather, _“I won’t let you down, sir!”_

I sigh to myself, resting my chin up on my clenched fist as I watched the trees down the path pass by in rapid motion. My parents didn’t speak much this whole ride, I think the pressure of this all had really hit them as they were cheerful before we had left home. Who is this family anyways? And why am I forced to meet this ‘Princess’? Meeting new people isn’t my cup of tea, I’m a little more timid and hesitant to trust newcomers, a trait most people had that I envied. I think my parents were struggling to find a way out in hopes their beloved son could guarantee a wife … Even if it were against my own will.

My eyes directed at the overhead shadow, unable to wrap my head around how massive this castle was. Brimmed to the highest tower in the purest white brick, with high rising windows that reflected the sun’s rays at maximum brightness. The horse carriage came to a halt as the castle’s butler made haste to open our carriage door, _“We welcome you with open arms, your grace.”_ He gestured with a polite bow. My parents were the first ones to make their way out, thanking the butler for his hospitality. I climb to exit the carriage as the butler’s face over flowed with glee, _“AH! This must be our honoured Prince making his visit! Ukyo, am I correct?”_ I gawk at him with wide eyes, _“Y-Yes. That’s me.”_ He went back into a bow, his arm outstretched to the castle doors, _“Please, my lord. This way.”_ Even though I was born into royalty, I couldn’t get over the feeling of uneasiness to be viewed higher than anyone else.

I was taken a back at how colossal this castle was, seeing the same mirrored look on my parent’s face as they had their chins up high adoring the magnificent structure before them. We took the trip up the snow coloured steps to the entrance, looking over my shoulder admiring the laid out sea of flowers, tended to with the utmost love and care. This castle was overflowing with butlers and maids, striding along the castle grounds as this kingdom’s King and Queen now made their way to greet us. Smiles were exchanged and I could feel the pained smiles on my parent’s face, knowing how much they had hoped this would all go smoothly. The décor was what you would expect from such a kingdom, with deep red coloured carpets trailing into every single direction, some disappearing behind doors and corners, now wondering to myself how many rooms this place must have.

 _“Is this him right here?”_ I turn, knowing that voice was directed towards me. I look up at the noble King, swallowing a lump in my throat.

 _“It – It’s nice to be of acquaintance to you, your majesty.”_ My heart now racing inside my chest, knowing I would need to force myself to speak more confidently as I could feel my parent’s judging eyes stabbing through my skin.

The King gave out a deep laugh, _“Such manners. Welcome Prince Ukyo. Your parents and I are going to be having a nice long chat, so why don’t you meet our daughter.”_ He started to look over both shoulders as his wife too looked all around, now calling out, _“Kohikana? Kohikana?! …. Now where did she go?”_

 _“I’m – I’m here father.”_ Everyone’s eyes racing to pinpoint the source, seeing a tiny little girl in pigtails grasping the leg of her father, cowered back in fear.

_“Ah! Yes, yes. Kohikana, please welcome our guests. No need to be shy now! Prince Ukyo here could be your future husband!”_

She jumped back at the remark, realizing she was out in the open, now grabbing back to her father’s leg. _“Hus – Hus – Husband?!”_

I couldn’t take my eyes off her. Even in her frail state, I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself how cute she was, making the assumption that she was at least a year or two younger than me. Her light brown hair in tight pigtails swaying off the baby blue dress on her shoulders, gripping tightly to her father’s leg as she looked up at him blinking in awe with her brightly coloured green eyes.

_“Yes, husband, Kohikana. Now be a good girl and show Prince Ukyo around the castle. I want you two to get to know eachother.”_

_“No! I don’t want to!”_

Kohikana’s mom now kneeling down to her level with a gentle, loving smile, _“Now, now Kohikana dear. You never know! You might just make a new friend today!”_

_“I have Toma and Shin…”_

Her mother still keeping her calm, _“One more wouldn’t hurt would it? It’s always good to have more friends, right?”_

Kohikana paused for a moment, now nodding in agreement as her mother placed a loving kiss on her cheek, standing back up. _“Now run off you two, and stay within the castle grounds okay?”_

 _“Okay!”_ the Princess called out, as it was just her and I watching our parents walk away shutting the large burgundy doors behind them.

It was the just two of us now, as we looked back at eachother in unison. I didn’t know what to say, cooking up appropriate things or topics to talk about in my head. I couldn’t let Grandpa down, I couldn’t let my parents down. If this girl in front of me dislikes me in the slightest, I wouldn’t even know where to begin how much shame I would bring to my family’s name. What to talk about? What to talk about?!?

_“Your hair is weird.”_

_“EH?!”_

She raised her arm up, pointing at my short chopped hair as I frantically placed my hands on my head, as if I had to confirm it was still there.

 _“Your hair.”_ Her eyes bore into me, _“It’s weird. It’s a weird colour.”_

I didn’t know how to respond to that.

_“What’s … Um … Weird about it?”_

_“It’s a weird colour.”_

_“O – Oh.”_ I turned away slightly from her, it’s not the first time I’ve heard this, _“It’s the colour I was born with.”_

Even though I’ve been told something like this a million times, hearing it come from her it really hurt. I could feel like crying but I also got teased a lot about how much of a cry baby I am. Keep it in, just take a deep breath and keep it in, I can’t let my loved ones down. _“Huh?”_ I glance back at her as her fingers were now running through my hair, sheer fascination running over her face as it seemed like she couldn’t believe someone with this kind of hair colour would come to be. Her movements froze as a loud grumble roared from her stomach, retracting her hand off my head as she slapped it on her stomach doing an animated, _“SHHHH!”_ She looked up at me in embarrassment, _“Are you hungry?”_ I asked.

She looked down at the ground as her cheeks flushed red, it was nothing to be ashamed of…. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed onto my wrist, next thing I knew we were running through the castle halls forcing maids and butlers to dodge out of our way. _“WHE – WHERE ARE WE GOING KOHIKANA?!”_ No reply back as she swung a door open, we were now standing in the middle of the castle’s kitchen.

 _“There! Up there!”_ She cried out in excitement, hopping up and down in place. I followed the path of her finger as I saw a sand coloured jar, with the words ‘Cookies’ in a dark brown on it’s front, sitting proudly on shelf a little too high up for us to reach. _“It’s pretty high up …”_ I answered with caution.

 _“That won’t stop us! Now help me!”_ She ran towards a wooden stool, dragging it underneath the shelf. _“Ko-Kohikana. I don’t think we should do this.”_ She pouted as she put her hands on her hips, _“Not with that attitude! Help me up!”_ Her tiny little legs waving up and down, as I struggled to push her up on the wooden stool. Her feet firmly planted as she gradually got up from her crouching position, arms wide by her side as she smiled to herself in her accomplishment, achieving perfect balance. She inched her tiny hands closer to the cookie jar, _**“WOAH! WOAH WOAH!!”**_ My heart leapt into my throat as I gripped tightly to the wobbling stool, surprisingly Kohikana was still holding herself up.

 _“Ko-Kohikana, we – we can’t do this anymore. Let’s just ask a maid to make us something!”_ I desperately pleaded.

_“No! They’ll make me eat yucky vegetables, I want cookies!”_

I tightly wrapped my whole body around the wooden stool to keep it as still as possible, _“Alllmostttt got ittttt…”_ She said. I looked up seeing her fingers wiggling towards her prize. Still unable to reach, she got on her tippy toes telling herself this was it. _**“AHHHHHH!”**_ Everything was such a blur at this moment, it just happened so fast. She took a leap of faith, literally, and hit her head on the shelf above herself, now crashing full force, cookie jar and all onto the cold stone floor. The piercing sounds of the jar smashing into little pieces, watching the cookies roll in every direction as the room now bursted with Kohikana’s pained cries. Panic took over me seeing a wide gash on her upper hairline as the blood was now drooling down her face. I don’t know why … But I found the whole thing hilarious, as I held my stomach with one arm, pointing the other in loud laughter at Kohikana.

_**“KOHIKANA!”** _

Huh? I look towards the kitchen entrance seeing both our parents viewing the scene in horror. _“Mommy?”_ I wondered aloud, how did they get here so fast? Kohikana’s mother and my own mother now rushing to the Princess’ aid … What … What about me? My mother snapped her head back at me, trying her best to comfort Kohikana in the process, _“UKYO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!”_ I raised a hand in front of me in defense, stammering a step back, _“I – I! I DIDN’T DO IT! I SWEAR!”_ I quickly point up to the shelf, unable to control my frightened arm from shaking, _“SHE WANTED COOKIES AND – AND”_ The fire burned in my mother’s eyes, _“THAT IS ENOUGH! WE ARE GOING HOME!”_

I felt a tickle going up my left arm as I fluttered my foggy eyes open. The gentle sun dancing on the coffee table in front of me, now turning my attention at Kohikana walking her fingers up and down my arm. She looked at me asking in an alarmed tone, _“Ukyo! Are you crying?”_ I groggily sit up putting a finger under my eyes, I actually was. What a horrible dream to have. _“Sor-Sorry.”_ She playfully giggled changing the topic, _“First you were talking about your photography, the next thing, you fell asleep. You’re a funny one, Ukyo.”_ I giggle in return, _“I guess I am.”_

I turn my focus on the bright sunny day outside her apartment window, _“It’s absolutely gorgeous outside, why don’t we go for a walk?”_ She too looked outside nodding her head in agreement, _“Okay! Let’s go!”_ We both stand up as I took my camera in my hand, _“How about I take some pictures of you at the park?”_ She snickered to herself, _“I already did.”_ I was utterly confused, _“You … Already … Did?”_ I turn on my DSLR, swiping my finger through recent photos as it was her taking silly pictures of herself all around her apartment and also some poorly done pictures of her stuffed animals all lined up on her bed. I chuckle nervously unsure what to say, _“These … Heh … These are great. But how about some better looking photos of yourself?”_ She puffed her cheeks in retaliation, _“Are you saying the photos I took aren’t good enough?!”_ My face went blank, rushing to apologize, _“No! No! I mean – I mean!”_ She couldn’t contain her laughter, _“I’m just joking Ukyo! Pictures sound great!”_ I give out a defeated sigh, I don’t know how much more of this I can take.  
  


* * *

  
_“Okay, but try your best not to look directly into the camera.”_

_“It feels a bit weird …”_

_“Candid shots are the best, trust me. Just stroll around and I promise you won’t even notice me snapping a shot.”_

She smiled, following my orders. I really did get some great photos of her today. Many photos were her looking off into the distance, admiring the blooming cherry blossoms or her just walking on the park’s trail. I will cherish these photos with my very being. The wind’s gentle breeze fluttered her hair, making the scenery of her look even more dramatic, the cherry blossoms and vast dense trees didn’t hold a candle to her beauty. I raise the camera back up, noticing a troubled look looming over her face, I turn my head with the camera still as my view, catching Gin and Shiru at the end of the bridge we were on.

 _“Big sister!”_ Shiru shouted out with elation, jumping up as he wrapped his arms around Kohikana.

Gin also approached near with the same look of disinterest on his face. _“Sister! Sister! I’m so happy to see you again! I thought we were never going to see you after what happened!”_ I ignore Shiru’s little praises whipping my head back and forth, scouting around the area to keep a look out for Leo. Usually when Gin and Shiru were around, Leo wasn’t too far. I march towards Kohikana, ripping her out of Shiru’s hug, _“We need to leave.”_ I advised in a low tone. My grip on Kohikana’s arm now broken as Gin swung his hand right in between us. _“I don’t think so.”_ Adding a firm shove on my shoulder knocking me down. Gin didn’t even turn to look at me from behind his black hair.

 _ **“UKYO!”** _ Kohikana shrieked.

 _“Big sister! Big sister! Come with us! Let’s go get some sweets! I’m starving!”_ I could just punch that annoying little brat in the face. I dust myself off, about to stand as I looked up seeing Gin standing over me. Now being picked up by my collar receiving a sturdy punch in the face, hearing my own body bounce off the wooden bridge. _“Tch.”_ Gin spat. _“STOP! STOP HURTING HIM!”_ I heard Kohikana in the distance, _“LET ME GO!! UKYO! UKYO!”_ Extreme pain overtook my mid section, as Gin secured a swift kick into my abdomen, feeding his ego further more with a mocking laugh. _“What luck we have to find the Princess guarded by a weakling. Grab her already and let’s go.”_ I could hear Kohikana’s struggling grunts in the background, _“DON’T TOUCH ME! UKYO!”_

I fixated my eyes on the caramel coloured bridge beneath me, placing a hand over my face as I got up in a seated position. And I laughed.

And laughed.

Listening to my own laughter sound more and more demonic with each passing second. I couldn’t explain what was happening, but I feel like I had cracked. A riveting corrupt emotion was bubbling up within my heart and it sent my laughter into a frenzy, I was losing it. It felt like a black hole was swirling around in the center of my chest, encouraging my hunger even more for the taste of another person’s pain. I loved every moment of this and openly surrendered my own sanity to this darkness. I moved my hand away from my face as my vision was slightly dimmed, feeding off the fear in Shiru’s reaction seeing a glimpse of unease in Gin’s always self assured aura. Kohikana’s reaction was no surprise too as her face read of distraught and bewilderment.

**I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.**   
  


* * *

  
I sat in front of the gold rimmed mirror, securing the last of my mint coloured hair into a long braid. I hold my braid in hand, smiling to myself how funny it was that the first thing Kohikana had said to me when we first met, was how weird my hair was. Yet here we are, celebrating her sixteenth birthday and conveniently the coronation of her future husband of her choosing. Us five potential husbands have been staying in her castle for the past six days, each getting our chance and private time with the now fully grown Princess and future Queen of these very grounds. How much has changed with time and certainly how absolutely stunning of a woman she has come to be. We all viewed ourselves more as old friends than rivals, growing up with Kohikana, Toma and Shin as younglings, with both Ikki and Kent coming around in later years. There was also that one young Prince … Leo. But last of what I had heard, he was banned from ever returning to this very kingdom.

I stand up from my seat, retrieving the hand written poem I had made for the Princess, securing the small piece of paper into a neatly folded square as I placed it inside the finely crafted jewelry box nestling an illustrious rose shaped broach. A beautiful present for an even more beautiful Princess. My attention diverted as a light knock was heard at my bedroom door. I swung the door open as I was greeted with a respected bow, _“We are ready for you, my lord.”_ It was one of Kohikana’s hand maidens delivering the message, _“Thank you, Mine. I will be downstairs shortly.”_ I watched her walk away, closing my bedroom door shut as I rushed towards the mirror once again. Standing back to make sure my outfit was of primed nature, straightening out the brilliant gold crown atop my head.

The castle lobby was swelling with many loved ones of different families, including my own and even some honoured and respected citizens from this land. This sure was a joyous occasion to be celebrated for centuries. The five of us take our places lining up at the bottom of the marble staircase, now greeted by Kohikana’s parents, thanking us one by one for being here tonight, surveying the most outright pride and joy in her parent’s eyes. The crowd fell silent as we all watched in admiration, the beautiful Princess who was now making her entrance. Dressed in the finest of material that could be found in the entire country, as she slowly made her way down the stairs, her beautiful layered frilly pink dress bouncing with each step.

We have grown to love eachother …. Though it might just be a one sided type of love. My stomach twisting itself into knots, thinking ahead of myself if I really were the one she was to choose. To spend our whole lives together would be nothing but a dream to me. I would cherish her with every waking moment, protect her from any evil that may befall her and to take the blows for her when life got tough.

I would do it all, just for _her_. I would give my life, just for _her_.

But ….

It wasn’t me.

I love her and always will. That’s why it’s so hard to say goodbye.

I _wish_ it was me.

**She didn’t choose me.**


	14. Shin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This was probably the hardest chapter for me, only because Shin is the one character I can't really comprehend too well. In compensation for my lack of Shin knowledge, I revealed a lot more in this chapter compared to previous chapters. There are only 2 more chapters left in this series, as we will be moving onto the Kingdom arc soon! Giving you all a fair warning now, once we hit the Kingdom arc things are going to get a lot more adult. A more PG13 version can always be read over at FF . Net.
> 
> Once this series is over and done with, my chapters will most likely pick up to 2 - 3 times a week like before. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter everyone! Ikki's is next!

_“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!”_

I snarl, gripping the redden towel tighter in my hand, _“Ukyo, if you don’t sit still I can’t clean your wounds!”_

Ukyo hung his head in defeat, motioning for me to continue. I dab the towel again at the huge gash across his forehead, _“I refuse to believe you have this many injuries on your body and you can’t remember how it happened.”_ I spit a sharp breath between my teeth, _“Idiot.”_ Kohikana sitting a safe distance away from Ukyo on the couch held her arm close to her chest, _“Shin please! Don’t be so mean to him.”_ I ignore her plea dabbing ointment on Ukyo’s cuts on his face, neck and hands. I get up on my feet now done with Ukyo as I turn my head to Kohikana, _“How about you? Are you hurt anywhere?”_ She looked down at the floor, nodding her head in disagreement.

I gave a loud sigh, openly sharing my frustration with them both, throwing the blood soaked towel onto the coffee table. I can’t believe these two. We entrust Ukyo with her for one day and somehow he comes out looking like he was in a lion’s den. Recalling Kohikana’s frantic words, apparently they had a run in with Gin and Shiru, and a switch just went off in Ukyo’s head. The way she made it sound … Ukyo seems a little more dangerous than what we gave him credit for. The words from Ukyo’s mouth was that he ‘blacked out.’ I find it a little hard to believe, but I’ll take what I can get.  
  


**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**  
  


I raise an eyebrow up, wondering who could be at the door. I make my way over seeing a cheery Mine with Toma by her side. Kohikana stood up from the couch, _“Mine? Toma? What are you doing here?”_ They both entered as I trailed behind them, _“Let’s go have dinner!”_ Mine exclaimed. Toma and Mine’s enthusiasm faded seeing a battered Ukyo sitting on the couch. Toma turned his eyes to me, pointing down at Ukyo, _“Uhhh?”_ Mine rushed in front of him, _“UKYO! What happened?!”_ Ukyo threw on a weak smile waving his hand in front of his face, _“Oh – oh! Don’t worry about me! I just tripped! It’s nothing serious!”_ Pfft, like they would actually believe a lame excuse like that. Mine and Toma seemed unsatisfied by the answer, but left it at that, now feeling a heavy feeling of awkwardness in the air as Mine chirped, _“Ukyo! Why don’t you join us for dinner?!”_ We all looked at Ukyo as his shoulders sagged, _“I think I’m just going to go home and take a nap.”_

Not a word of protest came out of our mouths as I saw Kohikana take a step forward towards him, almost like she was questioning herself if she should stop him or not. But he had already disappeared, watching the apartment door close behind him. _“Looks like it’s just us then!”_ Toma announced lightening the mood, _“What do you girls feel like?”_ Kohikana put a finger under her chin thinking aloud, _“Hmm, there’s this new table top barbeque place I wanted to try.”_ Mine hopped up and down in place, _“I was thinking barbeque too!”_ The girls were now giggling together as Toma turned his body to me, holding his cellphone in hand, _“Should I give Ikki and Kent a call?”_ I shrugged my shoulders, _“Doesn’t make a difference to me.”_

 _“Wait, what about Sawa? Where is she?”_ Kohikana asked. Mine gave out a snicker, _“You’re not going to believe this.”_ Mine inched closer to Kohikana, her eyes narrowing looking like she was about to deliver the best gossip of the year, _“But do you remember that cute café we went to a couple weeks ago?”_ Kohikana’s eyes lit up, _“Meido no Hitsuji?”_ Mine’s head nodding in rapid pace, _“Yes! That one! She scored herself a part time job there! And her first day was today! So she won’t be able to come out with us.”_

 _“Alright! Ikki and Kent will meet us there, you all ready?”_ Toma gushed. _“Yep! Let’s go!”_ Mine said with a lively smile as her and Kohikana hooked arms, already making their way out the door. Toma was about to follow suit as I spoke up, _“What are you two doing?”_

_“Eh?”_

_“You and Mine. What are you two doing here?”_ I answered coldly.

Toma didn’t turn around to face me, his tone indifferent, _“We heard about Gin and Shiru.”_

_“So? You don’t think I can handle my own?”_

_“That’s not it ---“_

I cut him off, _“Or you just didn’t want me to have alone time with Kohikana?”_

There was **silence**.

_“Alone time? Is that what you’ve been looking forward to this whole week, Shin?”_

I scoffed, _“I’m not you, Toma. I don’t try to force myself on girls like you did with Koko.”_ I folded my arms, _“She told me and Ukyo about that kiss you tried to play on her.”_

Both of us in this standstill environment, narrowing my eyes at the back of Toma’s head. I would be lying if I said it didn’t catch me off guard to see him whip around with a huge smile across his face as he came over to playfully ruffle my hair, _“What? I can’t look out for my little brother and sister? Give me a break, Shin!”_ I slap his hand away as he couldn’t help but laugh, _“Get your hands off of me.”_ I flick off the hallway light as the four of us made our way downtown.  
  


* * *

  
The four of us exited the train station, embracing the still breeze around us on this weirdly too warm of an April evening. The narrow design of Tokyo’s streets was buzzing with people left, right and center. Not a star in sight in the night sky as the bright lights and billboards were sufficient enough to light up the roads without street lamps. People were taking advantage of his oddly warm night weather, finding myself baffled at just how much people were enjoying a night on the town on a Wednesday.

I was walking behind Toma, Kohikana and Mine as both Mine and Koko had their arms hooked with Toma in the middle. I refused their offer to join their chain, finding it utterly humiliating to be openly close with a group of friends in that manner. In all honesty, I rarely hung out in the city, especially at night. Finding myself admiring the bright lights and peering inside various coffee shops, restaurants and stores that were filled at their limit with happy customers. My focus broken as Kohikana was now walking beside me.

 _“That was really nice what you did for Ukyo. Thank you.”_ The tone of her thank you almost sounded like she had added a question mark at the end of it. What did she have to be unsure of?

_“It was nothing.”_

She chuckled in response hooping her arm through mine, _“One day Shin, you’re going to make a girl feel like the luckiest girl in the world!”_

Without hesitation I whipped my arm behind my back, breaking our link. I felt like a machine gun sprayed poisonous bullets through my heart with her words. Was she pushing me away? Did she not know how much that had hurt? To hear her say such stupid fucking things made me want to turn around and go home. The way her eyes beamed towards me, the gentle smile on her face …. I was still a younger brother to her. A younger sibling she could wrap her protective arms around and take care of, like a mother hen. Stupid girl. Have I not made my feelings clear towards her? All those times I would save her from sticky situations and constantly make her my top priority? Are those things a younger brother would do? Was she really that thick to the point she could not pick up that I was trying to be living breathing proof that I was no longer a young child, but a man to her?

I gritted my teeth as I viewed her in the corner of my eye, holding her arm close to her chest as her hand was wrapped around her left wrist looking down at her steps. _“I’m – I’m sorry Shin, I didn’t mean it –“_ I was about to snap, _“You meant it the way you meant it.”_

_“I was just thinking of you. I want you to be happy.”_

Why is she still pushing on this subject?

 _“I don’t need your dating advice, Kohikana.”_ Knowing how uncomfortable she gets when either Toma and I use her full name, hopefully she could grasp the message that this wasn’t just a joke to me.

 _“Do you …”_ I could hear her tip toeing around her words, _“Not want a girlfriend?”_

I clenched my jaw even tighter, really not wanting to ruin the night for everyone. But there was this horrible emotion bubbling up inside of me, I was getting sick of her cautious, caring ‘sister’ ways. I took a calming deep breath in.

 _“I do.”_ Struggling to force the tone of my voice sound as casual as possible.

_“Okay! I … Um …. I could always help you find one, if you need help.”_

This … Girl. I clenched my fists tighter, feeling myself about to blow up.

_“I don’t need your god damn help Kohikana!”_

I saw her body jerk at my sudden rage as the sadness that covered her face brought a bit of a painful tinge to my heart. My anger was rising though and over took the guilt. How could she be so heartless?

_“I’m – I’m sorry Shin – I just wanted to –“_

_“I don’t care what you were trying to do. Why don’t you go talk to Kent about this relationship stuff since he’s the one you’re supposed to be with.”_

And there it was. My stupid anger and impatience blurted out something I probably shouldn’t have said. But I just couldn’t take it, what am I supposed to do? Burst into dance because the one woman I have fallen in love with is now taking my hand to help me move on? It’d probably be the healthy thing to do, considering the already set in stone results of the future … But I couldn’t. My heart wouldn’t let me.

 _“Supposed … To be with?”_ Kohikana croaked. Her face turned to me, _“Shin. What do you mea---“_

I really didn’t want to explain myself. Now picking up the pace on my steps as I broke right down the middle of Toma and Mine, now leading the way. I just need to be in my own little bubble right now, away from that absolutely ridiculous talk I was having with Kohikana. It literally feels like she had reached deep into my chest, took a hold of my heart, rotated my heart violently in a back and forth motion to loosen itself of all the arteries and veins, and then with one swift malicious motion, leave the deepest darkest hole in my chest, big enough to read a book through. I can’t be around her right now.  
  


* * *

  
_“Yo! Over here!”_ Ikki called out.

I was still leading the group, as we all now entered the table top barbeque restaurant. Ikki waving off to us in the distance as him and Kent had already secured us a table, our group was big enough for us to score a table with two grills.

It’s a horrible thing to think … But Kent’s face was the last thing I really wanted to see right now. The remainder of our journey here was in silence. I’m positive that Toma and Mine had picked up on the stingy aura between Kohikana and I, but neither one of them had approached me about it. Even if they did, I’m sure they knew I would only give out one word answers.

The four of us now filling the empty seats, feeling a bit alarmed that even after what I had loosely blurted out, Kohikana chose the one extra seat right beside Kent. I could see the strained smile on her face, happily joining in the conversation … But her eyes didn’t even turn to me, not once. I felt a nudge on my ribs as Toma leaned in close to my ear, _“What the hell happened with you two?”_ My frown deepened, not giving an answer as Toma gave me an unimpressed facial reaction.

The air was wafting with the delicious smell of various meats and vegetables, the combined chatter of happy customers and booming music made it a little too loud in here for my tastes. Our table was coloured a deep black, with two hollowed holes centered in front of us, that’s where the grills were. My stomach grumbled catching me off guard, I guess I was actually hungrier than I thought, hopefully satisfying my hunger would ease up my sour mood.

_“Are you all ready to order?”_

Our eyes turned to our smiling waiter as Ikki spoke up. _“Yes, we’ll get bowls of rice and miso soup for everyone, all of your cold dishes, and we’ll get one tray of everything.”_

_“And drinks?”_

Everyone agreed on water, as the girls chose to share a tea pot.

 _“I didn’t know this was an all you can eat.”_ Mine groaned.

“You think you would have known that before arriving.” Kent concluded.

Mine brushed off Kent’s subtle jab as her face read of distress, _“Ahhh! How am I going to burn off all these calories?!”_

Kohikana giggled at Mine’s remark, as I just shook my head at the always air headed Mine. My ears perked up hearing the restaurant’s staff welcome new customers. Normally that is something I wouldn’t even have bothered paying attention to, but the alerted looks on Ikki and Kent’s faces is what piqued my interest as they had a clear view of the restaurant entrance. Toma must have picked up on it too as we turned our heads back in unison. I saw Toma’s fist on the table tighten, getting Leo, Shiru, Gin and what looked like two girls from Leo’s fan club now make their entrance. What a night this was becoming, now telling myself we should have worked harder to convince Ukyo to join us earlier. Kohikana was the only one blinded by Leo …. She didn’t actually know who he was … Or should I say, what he is.

Gin was the first to pick up on our presence, seeing him lean over to whisper into Leo’s ear as Leo’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm, now targeted on Kohikana. It’s almost as if he didn’t see the rest of us at the table. Kohikana and Mine now picking up on our serious mood seeing the fear in Kohikana’s eyes deepen as she got a view of Leo in her sights. Kent stood up from his seat, _“Switch.”_ He barked in a serious tone. Kohikana and Mine were the ones sitting on the outside as Kohikana didn’t hesitate at all, now being placed in between both Ikki and Kent.

Toma and I look back at Ikki and Kent, nodding in silent approval as we braced ourselves seeing Kent’s and Ikki’s eyes carefully watch Leo and his group inch closer to our table as they were being led to their seats by a waitress. _“What a surprise seeing you all here!”_ Leo marveled. Even though his words were directed towards all of us as a whole, his icy blue eyes were only fixated on Kohikana. I wandered my eyes off Leo for a moment, seeing how Gin and Shiru also had some knicks and scrapes from their earlier altercations with Ukyo today. What in God’s name did Ukyo do? What is he  actually capable of?

_“What? No hello? It’s great to see you here too Leo?”_

Kent stood up from his seat, pushing his black framed glasses upwards, _“Have a good night, Leo.”_

Leo taking a step forward closer to Kent, _“Oh I will, Kent. I will.”_ Leo’s lips thinned out in a flat line, pulling into a cocky smile on one side.

The two of them standing face to face, seeing the waitress looking back and forth at the both of them as she seemed to be trembling. _“Pl-Please, this way!”_

The night went off as normally as we could possibly make it to be, trying to really ignore the elephant in the room. Kohikana remained silent during a large portion of dinner, shifting nervously back and forth in her seat. Kohikana stood up quietly announcing, _“I need to use the restroom.”_ Mine mirroring her movements, _“I’ll come with you!”_ I could almost hear the sigh of relief from the rest of us, with the knowledge that she won’t be alone.

 _“So, do we need to discuss Ukyo’s actions from today?”_ Toma muttered.

Kent put his hand under his chin in a thinking pose, _“Where is Ukyo?”_

I answered, _“He didn’t want to come.”_

 _“What is there to discuss?”_ Ikki asked, mouth half full of grilled beef and rice.

I perch my elbows up on the table, now in deep thought, _“He and Koko bumped into Gin and Shiru at the park today. Things got physical, but according to both him and Koko … He had gone into a fighting frenzy and blacked out.”_

 _“Are you saying he doesn’t remember any of it happening?”_ Kent wondered in amazement.

I nodded, answering Kent’s question as he continued, _“As long as his intentions are clear. I see no need to question Ukyo. He is one of us.”_

Toma had tongs in his hands, adding on more slices of marinated chicken to the grill, _“And what about Koko? Her birthday is this Saturday and that’s our deadline, are we leaving it up to you Kent to tell her everything?”_

Kent was still unmoved, _“No. We’re running out of time, we need to tell her at any chance we can get. It was a bad call on our part to save it till the very end. We can no longer have her in the dark, it seems as if Leo, Gin and Shiru are also strategizing a put together plan. We can’t let them tell Kohikana the truth, it needs to come from us.”_ He paused as his voice went deeper, _“And only us.”_ Kent’s face went into a frown, _“It’s unfortunate that he had to show up tonight and it seems as if he’s making his presence known even more so with her birthday coming up.” He now looked up at all of us, “It’s going to take all five of us to stop him, according to my research it seems as if we need to acquire a special blade to kill him.”_

Toma looked flabbergasted, _“A special blade?!”_

_“Yes. A special blade that can kill demons. Making it even furthermore difficult that Leo is aware of the fact and most likely carries that blade with him at all times. Which also ties in with even more added difficulty of any unknown abilities we have not already seen from him. We can already confirm speed is his greatest asset.”_

Ikki put his rice bowl down now serious about this conversation, _“And Gin and Shiru?”_

_“I can’t recall what powers they may or may not have. But being lower tier demons themselves, they won’t be much of a challenge.”_

_“A special blade … For the Prince of Demons.”_ I murmured trailing my words, _“How are we so sure Kohikana is going to believe all of this?”_

 _“I’m hoping with whatever facts we tell her; her memories will come back on it’s own. My only concern is what happens if it all comes back too fast.”_ Kent warned, now sipping on his water. _“Another concern is the slow decay of our bodies in this world, we cannot stay here any longer than allowed. Observing from Kohikana’s previous memory recoveries in the past, her recollection of her true self seems to also put her into a temporary coma.”_

 _“Hmm, speaking of which, Koko and Mine sure are taking their time in the bathroom.”_ Toma observed aloud, as we all exchanged panicked looks, me being the first to jump up from my seat as the others followed quickly behind. I took the chance to scan the entire place, not seeing Leo, Gin and Shiru in sight, even the two female groupies were gone. The five of us all squeeze through a very narrow hallway, halting in front of the women’s bathroom doors. I took action and without stepping a foot through the door, I pushed a flat palm on the bathroom door getting a glimpse of Kohikana face down on the white tiled floor.

 _ **“KOKO! WAKE UP! KOKO!”**_ I shouted, perching her in a seated position against the bathroom walls. I whip my head at Ikki, Toma and Kent, my eyes desperate for any suggestions they might have. My palms were sweaty resting on her shoulders hearing Kohikana now with a slurred speech. _“Miiinn .. e. Where is … Mine?”_ I ignored her words, my main concern was her right now, _“Are you alright? What happened?!”_ Kohikana spoke through a dry, scratchy throat, _“Mine … Did … This. To me.”_ My eyes widened unable to believe what she was saying, there’s no way Mine would do such a thing. Mine and Sawa both were the Princess’ hand maidens, their lives absolutely devoted to Kohikana, there’s no way. **There’s no way**.  
  


* * *

  
In a hurry we all left the restaurant, Ikki being his usual charming self, diffused the confusing situation for our waiter as we paid our bill and made our haste exit. The four of us unable to understand what was happening right now, truly unable to believe Mine could do this to her. We all were zoned out, thinking of certain possibilities of how and why this had occurred, taking the silent trip back to Kohikana’s apartment, carrying her on my back the whole ride home. Kent, Ikki and Toma now devoted to find answers and hopefully get in contact with Mine, seeing as this was going to be a restless night for them, adding in that they would get Ukyo to join them. I stayed behind being Kohikana’s only protector, now watching her fast asleep on her living room couch.

The living room was dimly lit, only having the kitchen light as the only light source. I slumped myself into a chair at the dining room table, my elbows perched up as I clasped my hands together really trying to figure out what Kohikana meant back at the restaurant. Sawa and Mine’s devotion to the Princess was always unfazed, vowing an everlasting bond with the Princess till their last breath, I truly can’t wrap my head around this. Leo, Shiru and Gin out of sight didn’t make this any easier, now wondering to myself if there was any foul play on their part if Kohikana was actually truthful with her words. I give out a tired sigh, standing up from my chair as I opened the balcony doors now looking out in the distance, the fresh air revitalizing my senses. A view of the bustling streets and skyscrapers of Tokyo far off, as the area around the apartment was still in darkness, a slight buzzing sound could be heard from the street lamps that illuminated the pathway to the apartment’s entrance.

Hmm?

I look down at the tall bushes below, seeing it rustle around. Call me crazy, but it’s as if I was being watched. I force my eyes to focus in the darkness but I couldn’t see a thing in sight, maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. _“Shin?”_ My heart leapt out of my chest, but I urged myself to keep it cool, spinning around seeing a groggy Kohikana look right at me. _“Are you okay Shin?”_ I step back inside, motioning her towards the couch, _“You need to get some rest.”_ Her puppy dog eyes looking up at me as she took a seat, I couldn’t read her emotions, they seemed so jumbled. _“Could you … Sit here with me?”_ The sincere tone in her voice was hard to say no to as I took a seat at the far end from her. _“What are you doing? Come closer.”_ Tch, what is she saying? When did she learn to play off this cute act?

I exhale sharply, rolling my eyes at her as I followed her directions, our thighs now closely touching. Her warmth was soothing but also brought a sort of pain. If only I could be this close to her all the time, I needed to cherish this. Without hesitation I wrapped my arms around her feeling her tense up at my surprise hug as she slowly sunk into it, reciprocating my hug. _“Just …. Stay like this for a moment.”_ I whispered. She was so soft and fragile under me, the lingering smell of sweet coconuts mixed with barbeque grills wafted from her light brown hair, slowly shutting my eyes. The warmth of her body made my soul feel it was sipping a warm glass of milk. There was only so much physical closeness I could do with her, but I will never forget the imprint of her warmth on my body, you just can’t forget that about a person. I bury my head into her shoulder, taking a deep breath in, a hug from her was all I needed, feeling even more comforted as she laid a gentle hand atop my head.

_“Shin. I’m okay.”_

_“That’s all I need to know.”_

_“You don’t need to worry about me.”_

_“I always will, stupid.”_

I could stay like this forever, but I needed to get my mind on the right track. The longer I stayed in this position, the further my mind would stray and forget our ever looming deadline. I pull myself away, putting up a serious façade as I couldn’t help but adore her sparkling green eyes in the slight dimness of the room.

_“You need to remember Koko. You need to remember it all.”_

She put on a gentle smile, _“I know. But … I don’t know how to. It’s almost like I can feel it coming back, but I’m just not there yet.”_

I know my words were going to put her in a mood she didn’t want to be in, but I needed to do it. _“We’re leaving.”_

_“Leaving?! Now?”_

_“No. This Saturday. We’re leaving this world and going back home.”_

She turned away from me, _“Right … Home.”_ Her eyes desperately searching my face, _“Will you still be there? In our new home?”_

I couldn’t help but smile a little at her cute remark, _“Yes. All of us will be there.”_

I could see pain in her eyes, _“Even, Mine?”_

I had to lie, _“Yes, even Mine.”_ I couldn’t be so sure of it. _“You need to remember Kohikana, before we leave.”_

_“How?”_

My eyes wandered to her lips as I slowly inched closer and closer to her face, now lip locking gently with her. In no way did she resist, did she also feel the same? I don’t know why I’m kissing her, maybe I was giving myself some sort of false hope that maybe this kiss would spark something within her memories. Or maybe I just wanted to take advantage of her fragile state.

She was the one to pull away, as she looked down at her lap in embarrassment. I lowered my head feeling a little sad that this kiss was so short. _“It … Doesn’t feel right.”_ She uttered softly.

It isn’t right. Her memories might not remember, but her heart sure does. Her heart is screaming within herself to reconnect with the one person she had chosen that night. Yearning to find the other heart it had so desired and entrusted itself with. Even though our hearts will always be connected, it wasn’t her heart’s desperate call for friendship, but for love. My heart didn’t have that bond with her’s, to fulfill it’s aching guessing game of who’s who. It wasn’t me.

**She didn’t choose me.**


	15. Ikki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left guys! Thanks again for taking time out of your day to check out my fic. I focused a little more on Ikki's softer side as opposed to his more flirtatious ways, though without saying I didn't take all that flirtatious attitude all away. There's a little more dialogue in Ikki's chapter, only because from what I recall when playing his story, Ikki was always more of a talker and spoke whatever was on his mind. Irregardless how the heroine might react.
> 
> Kent's chapter is next after this! After Kent's chapter, I might take a one or two week hiatus, so that could give you guys time to catch up on what you might've missed. Just gonna take a small writer's break to prep for the Kingdom arc and organize what I had planned for the chapters (i already have an ending in mind too!) More so I've been prepping for a side fanfiction (most likely a one shotter, though im undecided) It will be based off the anime Bleach if I have any readers that are Bleach fans. I just feel with the Kingdom arc coming in, I need something a little more funny and light hearted to work on while I do High School Princess. Don't worry, HSP will always take priority though!
> 
> I was also asked why I chose to do High School Princess from a POV stand point. The feeling I got from playing Amnesia:Memories is that it feels a little more personal and in your face from a POV stand point as opposed to a 3rd person view. I wanted to grasp that same kind of feeling of sharing happiness or feeling just as helpless as the heroine would in dangerous times.
> 
> Thank you all again for the support! Enjoy!

_“Ikkkkiiiii-saaannn, did you hear anything I said?”_

_“Huh?”_ I flash a weak smile, _“Oh yeah! Yeah!”_

 _“Hmph. That means no.”_ She hugs my arm tighter, now resting her head, _“Ikkkkiii, do you really have to go home? Let’s go watch a movie!”_

My attention diverted as my left arm was now being held tightly, _“No! Come home with me Ikki! I’ll cook you a delicious dinner!”_

_“Ladies, ladies. I’m flattered, I am. But I need to finish my history project that’s due tomorrow.”_

The girls on both sides squealed in unison, _“Oh that’s our Ikki! Such a star student!”_

_“Do you need my help with anything Ikki-san?”_

_“Not at the moment. But how about this? I’m free this weekend, so I’ll take you both out for coffee and cake. How does that sound?”_

The girl on my left gripped my arm even tighter, swooning at my words, _“That sounds perfect Ikki!”_

Yes, it worked they took the bait. Having any of my admirers in distress was such a pain, but I just couldn’t bring myself to tell them the truth. The truth about where my heart actually lies. I never took my eyes off her, feeling a little guilty about the fact that I made Kohikana walk ahead of us, pretending as if this was her normal route home.

The memory flashed back in my mind.

 _“Koko, I’m sorry to ask this of you … But …”_ I scratch the back of my head nervously, not able to maintain eye contact with her feeling like the worst guy ever for asking this odd request.

_“But?”_

_“Today is my day to look after you, so after school we’ll head off to my place... But …”_

_“But?”_ Kohikana repeated, hearing a bit of impatience in her voice.

_“Could you pretend to not know me? You know … Because I tend to never uh … Walk home alone.”_

She blinked at me with blank eyes, I think I might’ve seen a hint of resentment but she happily obliged. I couldn’t fully grasp why the simple motion of her walking under this sunny day was such a beautiful scene. A picture perfect moment that I couldn’t look away from, watching as her light brown hair swayed back and forth with every step. It was something so simple, yet so enchanting.

_“Right Ikki-san?”_

_“Hmm?”_ I chuckled nervously, _“Right, right.”_

The girl on my right puffed her cheeks, trying to pull off that cute angry look but the tone of her voice was still gentle, _“You didn’t listen again?!”_ She followed the path of my eyes, alarmed now that my plan to make Kohikana invisible to them was about to backfire in my face. _“Why do you keep looking at her?!”_ I felt her nails dig into my arm, _“Is she prettier than me Ikki?!”_ I flashed my signature smile looking down at the ever so irritated red haired school girl by my waist, _“You’re so cute when you’re jealous, Hina.”_ The girl on my left now speaking up in a hushed tone, _“Isn’t that, that Kohikana girl? The one that chased Leo around?”_ Hina now placing a finger on her chin, _“Hmm, I think you’re right!”_ Hina was now mirroring Suki’s hushed tone, _“I heard she tried to get Leo back in bed by giving Leo her bra and panties.”_ The two of them now shared a giggle darting my eyes back up to Kohikana, hoping she couldn’t hear what these girls were saying about her. Quite the mess Kohikana’s reputation at the school was, all because of Leo. It wasn’t like it was going to matter in the next two days anyways …

I stopped in my tracks now pulling my arms out of Hina’s and Suki’s grip as I took a step forward in front of my condo, _“This is me ladies. I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”_ Suki clapped her hands together, her body in a begging stance, _“Ikkkiiiii-sannnn. Do you really have to leave?”_ I laughed at her cute remark, but truly deep down inside this annoyed me to no end, there was actually a time I was unable to escape my fans and stood outside my condo for a good two hours. I didn’t want to make Kohikana wait, she was probably at her wits end with me for having to walk separately from me. _“Now now, haven’t we talked about this? My school work always comes first.”_ I could see the defeat in Hina and Suki’s eyes, _“Okayyyy.”_ Suki croaked. Hina hopped up in place, _“Do you want to walk to school together tomorrow morning Ikki-san?!”_ Suki now chiming in, _“Oh! Me too! Me too!”_ I smiled with my eyes, _“I would love that.”_  
  


* * *

  
_“This …. Is your place? Do you live here all alone?”_ Kohikana wondered in amazement, circling her body around admiring my condo.

 _“I do.”_ I motioned her towards the couch, _“Make yourself at home. I’m sorry there isn’t much space here.”_ Saying that as she followed my eyes to my bed, it was a bachelor styled condo.

I couldn’t help but watch Kohikana walk a slow pace towards the couch, eyeing every single item in my condo. She was like a little child entering a gigantic toy store for the very first time. I toss my backpack beside my bed, unbuttoning my white school uniform tossing my blouse on top of my backpack. I crouch down, sliding my dresser open in search of a more comfortable t-shirt freezing in place as Kohikana had instantly whipped her head away the moment our eyes met. I look down at my bare chest laughing softly at the predicament I must’ve put her in, constantly being here alone it was just a habit I had grown accustom to.

_“Like what you see Koko?”_

I could feel the awkwardness surrounding her like a bubble, holding a tight fist against her mouth. She was so cute; I couldn’t help but continue to poke fun at her.

 _“Or would you like to see more?”_ My words slipping off my tongue seductively as her face reddened in alarm, watching me slowly unzip my navy blue pants, whipping her head away again as she screamed, _“NO! NO! KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!”_

My sides were splitting, zipping my pants back up as I slipped the light blue t-shirt over my head. _“You’re making this too easy for me Koko.”_ She looked back up at me, seeing her heave a heavy sigh of relief with me now being fully dressed. _“Do you want something to drink?”_ I called out, making my way towards the kitchen. _“Water, please.”_ I rummage around the fridge looking for a cold beverage as Kohikana spoke up, _“Did you ...”_ My body frozen in a bowed position behind the fridge door, now telling by her tone she was about to ask something serious, _“Find Mine?”_ What was with this sudden change of attitude? Now battling within my own mind if I should tell her the truth that we came up short on our hunt for Mine, her cellphone wasn’t even in service anymore. _“No.”_ I answered distastefully. I could sense Kohikana’s disappointment of my words from the short distance that separated us.

My eyes now lit up, grabbing the tall cold bottle of unopened sake I had lying around for a special occasion. I walked up to Kohikana who was peering down at the ground, probably thinking of ways on how she could find Mine all on her own. _“How about we make this night worthwhile?”_ Kohikana’s eyes widened reading the sake bottle I was holding, _“SAKE?! How did you even buy that!?!”_ I walked back to the kitchen retrieving two small white ceramic cups from my cupboard, making my way back, _“There’s only so much you need to know._ ” I cooed with a wink. I motioned for Kohikana to join me as I sat cross legged under my low brown coffee table.

She hesitated for a moment but sat across from me, not taking her eyes off the sake bottle. I cocked an eyebrow up, any normal person shouldn’t be THIS intrigued by a simple alcoholic drink. _“Have you .. Um. Drank anything before?”_ Insisting on my tone that I was obviously talking about alcohol. She cautiously nodded her head back and forth in a silent no gesture. I started to crack open the bottle, slowly pouring it’s contents into the cups, now holding my cup up to my face, _“There’s a first time for everything.”_ Swishing the bitter drink down my throat. With everything that’s been going on lately around our group, I’m hoping that a little liquid courage is all Kohikana needed.

I watched as she slowly reached out to her cup, grasping it with two shaky hands bringing it towards her lips. I couldn’t help but chuckle out loud at her cautious behavior, all this just because it was an ‘adult’ drink. Her movements halted looking up at me from her sake cup with a confused look. _“Sorry, sorry.”_ I calmed my laughter down, giving her a sly smile as my words rolled off my tongue, _“You have every reason to worry around me Koko.”_ Her eyes panicked looking down at her drink. What? Did she think I laced it with something? _“I opened it in front of you Kohikana.”_ Satisfying her frightened curiosity. And with that, she emptied the cup, holding the sake on one side of her cheek. _“You’ll taste the bitterness even more if you do that. You need to drown it down in one quick motion.”_

She swallowed it down roughly, panting from her mouth at the horrible taste as her tongue dangled out. I fell backwards unable to control my laughter, _“It … It … It tastes horrible!”_ She announced. I sat back up, wiping the tears away from under my eyes. _“It gets better.”_ I answered confidently, refilling our cups. I hold mine up, as she clinked her cup onto mine, _“To happiness.”_ I boasted, as we swallowed down at the same time. Her reaction still of disgust, but not as dramatic this time. I continued to pour the sake bottle, _“Don’t worry Koko. I promise you, we will find Mine.”_ Her lips formed a thin line, answering in a low somber tone, _“It’s all my fault. It’s all because of me she’s gone missing. It’s … It’s all my fault.”_ I place the sake bottle back down onto the table, looking up at Kohikana with sympathetic eyes, _“Hey.”_ She looked up at me, _“It’s not your fault. Trust me.”_ Her face read of doubt to my words, there’s only so much I can muster to unshaken her faith.

**Third shot down.**

_“You mean just as much to Mine, as much as she means to you.”_

**Fourth shot down.**

_“You know what you are now, right Kohikana?”_

_“A Princess?”_

She sounded so unsure about her answer.

_“And do you know what Mine was to you? You know, back home?”_

_“No…?”_

_“Sawa and Mine, are your handmaidens. Don’t doubt Mine for a second for what she did to you, I’m sure there’s more to it. They have devoted their very lives to you Kohikana.”_

**Fifth shot down.**

_“Handmaidens? As in …”_

_“As in your right hand man. Or I should say, right hand woman. They are absolutely devout. Remember, Leo was there that night … I think he might have something to do with this.”_ My words weary from just mentioning Leo’s name.

_“Why is Leo after me?”_

_“Beats me. His intentions aren’t too clear, the rest of us can’t come to any conclusions as to why he’s so dedicated to having you.”_ I felt a spark of rage. _“Just promise to always stay close to us.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because we were sent here to this world to bring you back, orders from the King.”_

_“By King you mean …”_

_“Your father.”_

**Sixth shot down.**

_“What is Kent to me?”_

I was taken aback by her bold statement, it was a little out of character for her to be direct.

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I mean … Why do I see Kent in my memories?”_

_“He’s your future husband.”_

_“Oh.”_

Oh? That’s a weird response for something as heavy and life changing as that.

_“Do you not like Ken?”_

_“I do.”_

_“In that way, I mean.”_

_“I did.”_

_“Did? You mean back home?”_

_“Herrreeee. I mean here.”_ I could see her swaying a little bit in her seat. I guess as a first time drinker she was reaching her limit. _“It changed.”_

Ken and I have an odd relationship. We weren’t the most normal of best friends, but to call it a day we were just best friends in the eyes of strangers. I know Ken better than he might even know himself. Kohikana’s decision in our ‘real’ world was the end all be all, severing ties with any kind of romantic relationships we might seek with her. I would be lying if I said I didn’t envy him in the slightest, reminding myself of the crushed and beaten down feelings I had when she announced to her parents that Ken was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, without question making him the future King of Kohikana’s prestigious kingdom. I know better than anyone that Ken truly lacked understanding towards women, or better put … Lack of understanding love. It was nothing but another bitter reminder that the one woman who I had entrusted my heart to growing up, and the one woman who saw past my flaws of this horrible wish I had made upon a star … Wasn’t going to be the one I was going to spend my days with till my very last breath.

I thought back to the night of her sixteenth birthday. The elaborate ballroom overflowing with many guests from around the country. Doctors, politicians and royalty of the likes. Dressed in the most elegant cloths this land had to offer, it seemed almost over the top, but it surely read of stark importance to the one girl from the most distinguished kingdom. Kohikana racing towards Ukyo and I as we watched the dance floor from the sidelines, _“Ukyo! Ikki!”_ Her face was glowing as her bouncy light brown curls wavered behind her shoulders. _“Princess! Are you enjoying your birthday celebration?”_ I asked with a smile. Telling by the amount of time she had already spent with Ken, Ukyo and I were already expecting what she was about to tell us. _“Mmhmm. I’m so happy all my friends could be here. I just wish I didn’t have to pick something so serious tonight. Ruins the mood a bit.”_ Ukyo asked aloud what was on my mind, _“And did you?”_ She looked away from us both, looking as if she were guilty for coming out with it. _“I did. I’m sorr-“_ I cut her off, who would want to ruin her night? _“It’s okay Kohikana. This is just our way of living.”_ She jerked her head back at Ukyo and I, sorrowful desperation could be seen on her face, _“If I could pick you all, I would rather do that!”_

**Seventh shot down.**

_“Changed? What made you change your mind?”_

_“Leo.”_

_“HUH?! Do you have feelings for Leo?! Kohikanaaa …”_ I slurred in a troubled tone.

 _“I did.”_ Her finger sloppily rimming around her cup. _“Kent is just … He’s just. Hard to read.”_

My chuckle was weak. I guess the sake was starting to get to me too. _“He’s a great guy Koko. You did pick him. Just try to remember why.”_

 _“But what if I don’t want to anymore? You know, pick him?”_ Dark circles were forming under her eyes, unable to hold her own body weight up as she slumped her head down on her arm watching the sun go down out the window, _“He is … I don’t know. It’s like I know he’s the one for me. But I don’t know at the same time.”_

_“He’s fighting a battle for you Koko. You just don’t know what battle that is. Don’t shut him out.”_

She gave out a loud yawn, _“You’re just saying that because he’s your best friend.”_

Perhaps I was. I look towards her, honestly amazed at how fast the alcohol had kicked into her system. I stand up with wobbly legs, kneeling down as I threw her arm over my shoulders accompanying her to my bed. I found myself at a struggle wondering if my own fuzzy disorientation would safely plop her down, finding myself tripping forward as we crashed down together. She was face up looking to the ceiling, my head resting on her chest pillowed between her breasts listening to her heart beat. It was weird to say, but I felt like a child again. _“I could listen to your heart beat all night.”_ I felt so comfortable, _“It’s soothing.”_ My head rose a little bit as Kohikana produced a hiccup, _“I’m so … Soooo.”_ I gave out a feeble giggle as she was unable to even complete her sentence. I push my body up, positioning myself on top of her as I held both her wrists at ear level. Her disoriented eyes studying me, seeing the shock slowly make itself known. _“Ikki?”_

I felt like crying, like something in my soul was incomplete. Just looking down at her like this, knowing she was so close yet so far away killed me inside. She was the missing puzzle piece I had searched for and it was my own damn bad luck that she ended up choosing my best friend instead of me. _“I won’t do anything scary, Kohikana. I just want to look at your face.”_ I could feel her discomfort underneath me, but I really was telling the truth, I wouldn’t do anything unwanted to her. _“What did I mean to you Koko?”_

_“I … I don’t know.”_

_“Did you ever see me more than a friend?”_

_“No.”_

I shut my eyes taking a deep breath in. Quick and painless.

 _“When we first met Koko, I never knew how important you would be to me. I love you. I love you with everything I have, everything I am.”_ It seems like the liquid courage was more for me than her, _“I want to tell you how much I love you every single day. If you were to lose your memories all over again, I would remind you how much I love you and will never stop loving you. A part of me is truly happy you picked Ken, because at least I would have a reason to see you again. But I don’t want it like this. Not like this.”_

I couldn’t tell if she was sobering up, but my words seemed to be thrusting at her heart with every syllable. I uttered out a weak chuckle, burying my chin into my chest.

 _“Listen to me. I can’t believe how uncool I sound right now.”_ Our eyes met again, _“I’m sorry Koko. You just … Do something to me. Even in your discomfort I feel at ease, I never want to take my eyes off you I could never get sick of looking at you. Even if I were to lose my eyesight tomorrow, the only image I want burned into my mind is you, your face. Even if I knew you would pick Ken again, I would never go back in time and change falling in love with you, at least it’d be me who gets hurt in the end.”_

I slowly lower my body, imprinting my lips onto her’s. _“All you drank was bitter sake, but your lips taste so sweet.”_ I resume our kiss inhaling the swirl of intoxicating alcohol between the two of us. I release my hands off her wrists, gently running my hands through her silky hair. I could hear her taking a sharp breath in through her nostrils as she wrapped her small arms around my torso. The simple warmth of her breath was reeling me in for more, I wanted more and I could tell she wanted more too. I pull away, planting small kisses on her neck as she moaned in response. Even the light scent of her sweat smelled sweet, unknowingly breathing it all in without regret. I inched my way down, carefully unbuttoning her white blouse as a part of her black bra was now exposed. I covered her chest with even more kisses, starting from the center, moving my way to her left breast as I brushed my lips against her skin. Her hands now clutching my silvery blue hair, listening to her moans increase.

It’s as if I had a moment of astounding revelation, my eyes widened in shock as I jerked myself off her body, kneeling over her as she looked at me in shock, my sudden movement must’ve taken her by surprise and scared her. _“I .. I … can’t. I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened to me there.”_ I knew in the back of my mind I was going to regret those words, but I’m not that kind of guy to steal a friend’s woman away. Especially when that woman belonged to my best friend, now questioning my sense of loyalty towards Ken for even taking it this far. _“I’m sorry.”_ I repeated as my shoulders drooped down in defeat. I rolled off the bed, positioning myself comfortably on the floor beside her, taking her hand in mine as our fingers intertwined, _“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m sorry.”_ Her fingers clenched tighter around mine as she had a sympathetic smile on her face, _“It’s okay, Ikki.”_

I smiled weakly back at her, relieved that she wasn’t in the slightest holding any kind of anger against me. I rest my arm on the bed feeling the alcohol’s effects on me as fatigue started to take over. I felt warm, safe and cozy just holding her hand like this, never thinking in a million years I would fall asleep so peacefully like this. _“Thank you, Kohikana.”_ I whispered. She was already fast asleep. She looked so cute. Even if I’m not the one to be her future husband, I will always cherish our friendship. Always.

Even if she were to be angry by my unforgiveable actions, I would ban myself from her and keep my distance if that’s all it would take for her to forgive me. Just to be able to keep our friendship intact, I would walk to the farthest lands, swim through the darkest seas and fight the scariest of beasts, if it only meant I could see her smile one last time.

Just one last time.

 

**She didn’t choose me.**


	16. Kent - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to split Kent's chapter into 2 parts since it ran a little too long. The first part is a flashback from their 'previous' life, and the 2nd chapter will be in current time. I wanted to use this first part to build a little more romance into Kent's and Kohikana's relationship since I feel like Kent had been a little left in the dark about his feelings towards her in previous chapters.
> 
> It was nice to take a long break, and I know I had wanted to take it after I had finished Kent's chapters but that got switched up. So the story IS back on and I will try my best to update a lot quicker. During my hiatus I had also started a Bleach FanFic, if I have any Bleach fans that read this. It's not smutty like this one, but more comedic. To sum it up, it's a wedding cut short between Aizen and an OC I had created, being sent off into an important mission into the real world as she meets a boy with an intense loathing towards the OC. It takes place a couple months before cannon Act 1, so you can assume how it will unravel from there. I think it's also good I had started this Bleach fanfic, because it's been giving me good practice on writing up fight scenes.
> 
> I've been trying to gauge exactly when this FanFic will come to an end, but I can only assume there will be at least 10 more chapters. A reminder yet again, after Kent's chapters, the story will get a bit darker and there will be detailed rape and murder scenes included. (clean version will be on ff.net as always, and the unedited will be here on Ao3)
> 
> Enjoy everyone! And thanks for the great support you've all given me!

_“I’ll be damned, if only we had such a vast forest like this back home.”_

The smell of carpeted moss and tall trees armored in prickly pines tickled under my nose as I had my focus set on cleaning my sword, sitting comfortably across my lap. I didn’t look up at Gin as he was standing proudly, looking out in the distance at the black waters. The sun made it’s slow disappearance beyond the horizon, colouring the hazy clouds an orangey tint. I study my gleaming sword, noticing the nicks and dents from my previous battle. Gin whipped around, his eyes glaring into the wooded dimly lit forest as it got me on edge, his receptiveness was always a valued skill I had learned to truly lean on.

_“My Lord, there is someone approaching.”_

My tone flat and unamused, _“Anything beyond these walls have very little odds of entering. The noble King’s army are in the thousands, making our army look as feeble as a child still in it’s mother’s womb. There is nothing to worry about.”_

My words seemed to have no effect as Gin slowly unsheathed his sword, pointing it blindly towards the darkness. The dense moss gave way as it sounded like a twig had been stepped on, making my ears perk up seeing Gin lower his weapon, a woman’s meek voice was then heard behind me. _“I’m – I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”_ The voice belonged to this kingdom’s Princess, Princess Kohikana to be exact. I look over my shoulders as a smile crept on her face the moment our eyes met. I couldn’t pin point exactly what it was, but seeing her very being brought ease to my heart.

She gave a respective bow to Gin as he then mirrored the same motion, _“Gin, you may be excused.”_ I called out. I could see the hesitation clouding his eyes as he gave out a hesitant and drawn out, _“As you wish, my Lord.”_ Now retreating in the direction of the castle. Kohikana laid out her cloak on the ground beside the tree stump I had been sitting on, as she now stared out at the picture perfect sunset, lowering her oil lantern beside her lap. _“Is it true Kent?”_ I gave my sword a final wipe with my white handkerchief, gripping onto the hilt as I returned it to it’s sheath. _“Is it true that you killed the demon Princess?”_ It’s almost like I had heard sadness in her voice, _“That is correct.”_ She looked down at her lap, as she had her arm close to her chest, a fist held over her heart. I peered down at her, trying to understand these mixed emotions she was giving out. _“Oh.”_ Was all she said. _“Is there something wrong Kohikana?”_ Kohikana and I were past the formalities in terms of our Prince and Princess titles, but only when it was just her and I, or when we were with our other royalty friends. In front of the public eye or our parents was always a different story though. _“I just … Feel sad about it.”_

_“Your sadness will be your fall.”_

She looked at me with confusion.

_“That demon kingdom declared war against yours, but yet you feel pity and sorrow? When you are to be Queen here Kohikana, you will need to learn to armor yourself to protect not only your kingdom, but the very lives that rely on your judgement.”_

She turned her gaze away from me, seeing as it wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear. But only in due time will she realize I was right about my snap judgement, I wasn’t aiming to hurt her but it only seems whatever comes out of my mouth is nothing but words she’d be better off not hearing. Even though we had grown together in the short amount of time we had known each other, I couldn’t help but observe I was always the one she had leaned in closer with. Toma, Shin and Ukyo knowing her for a longer period of time would better my curiosity as those she would seem to favourite, but that wasn’t the case. I urged to change the subject as I spoke up, _“What brings you out here Kohikana? As I recall, you were never a fan of walking these woods.”_ She gave out a light giggle, _“My castle is filled with soldiers, knowing that only your mother and father always traveled with many by their side.”_ I spat out a sigh like venom, as I couldn’t even defend that, it was true, my parents always took such precautions to protect our family wherever we went. _“Which I then knew you must be around somewhere. I just …”_ Her words trailed off, “You just what?” Her head lowered down as her cheeks flushed red, _“I just wanted to see you.”_ I was taken aback by her words, but I still couldn’t admit to myself that she was being honest and affectionate. I refused to take her words to heart, even though they had come from her very lips.

_**“PRINCESS! PRINCESS! ARE YOU OUT HERE?!”** _

Kohikana jumped to her feet, seeing the state of alarm rush into her eyes, _“We gotta go!”_ Without making a liable defense she quickly grabbed my arm as we were now running into the forest, headed back towards the castle. The voice that was calling out to her was one of her handmaidens, Sawa. The sound of rustling leaves beneath our rapid feet swirled into the air with every step, as Kohikana who was guiding me dodged every pine tree in the way.

_**“PRINCESS! YOU NEED TO RETURN HOME!”** _

Kohikana backed herself into a tree as the voice sounded closer this time. She gripped tightly onto my overcoat, dragging my body flat onto her chest. I looked down at her as I couldn’t help but admire the impish glee that sparkled in her eyes, she really was having fun playing this little hide and seek game. Kohikana tugged me in closer towards her as we were both now cloaked under the shadows of the tall trees surrounding us, watching Sawa and Mine now rush past us. Kohikana slapped her hand across her mouth, trying to contain her laughter, I couldn’t help but give out a short chuckle as well, taking this short moment to admire every curve on her face. Kohikana now calming down as her one hand was still gripping onto my overcoat, finding myself lost in her brilliant green eyes in which the emeralds encrusted into her tiara brought out. I raised my right hand close to her face, wanting to stroke her supple cheek, but Kohikana’s awareness of my hand brought my movements to a halt, I wouldn’t dare lay a hand on her without her consent. Retracting my hand as I could’ve sworn I had seen a glimmer of disappointment on her face. _“Come on! Let’s go!”_ She urged, grabbing my arm again.

We now entered the castle’s yard, rushing by the sea of colourful flowers in our path. The radiant lights shone brightly through the castle’s stain glassed windows, passing a handful of guards eyeing us down with weird stares. We had entered through the front doors as she let go of my arm, the both of us now sharing a laugh as we panted to catch our breath, it was always something new with this girl. _“AH! There you two are!”_ A deep booming voice had called out to us. We both stood at full attention, now recognizing Kohikana’s father making his way towards us with my own father by his side. I quickly get down on one knee with my arm across my waist, _“Your Grace.”_ Her father giving out a profound laugh, _“Your boy never ceases to amaze me. Please, Prince Kent, there is no need for formalities here!”_ I stood back up, offering a respected bow towards the King. _“It is I who should be showering you with honour Prince Kent! Not only have you saved my kingdom from certain doom, but you have ensured the safety of my wife and daughter by slaying that vile demon Princess.”_ Her father was talking about the last battle we had all joined in, having Toma’s, Shin’s, Ukyo’s and Ikki’s kingdom uniting our armies into one to defeat the demon kingdom that had threatened all our lands. Without a doubt bringing our empires into a strengthened bond at the cost of many lives lost. Even though our intended target was the demon Prince himself, the demon Princess had also enrolled herself into battle nevertheless losing her life in the process. Her death was more than enough for the demon army to withdraw and raise the white flag.

_“I cannot take all the credit for it your Grace, many lives were lost in that battle.”_

The room swirling with sorrow as the King had a troubled look on his face, _“Ah yes, yes, indeed. I have lost roughly seven thousand men in that fight, but the demon Princess’ death is yet but a small victory in our hands.”_ Kohikana’s father clapped his hands together, _“Tonight we shall celebrate! A feast among both our kingdoms! Please, stay the night and rest your feet! It is already so dark out so let’s make the most of it while we can!”_ He turned to his trusted butler who followed the King like a silent shadow, _“Tell the servants to ready a feast and ready the finest wine we have! And also prepare the rooms for our overnight guests!”_ The butler angled into a deep bow, _“Very good, my Lord. I will take care of all the preparations.”_ Kohikana’s father whipped an arm around the shoulders of my father as they began to walk away in loud chatter. The butler already making haste as he put the castle’s many maids into work, watching them buzz around in frenzied focus.  
  


* * *

  
The castle walls looked almost to be vibrating by drowned out drunken chatter from the main hall, as it really was what the King had said it would be. A celebration. I stood outside the towering wooden doors, along with Kohikana’s parents, Kohikana and my parents. The festivities had already started among our kingdom’s soldiers as our entrance was about to be made. Two servants opened the doors in front of us as it felt like a crashing wave of rowdy conversations blast us straight into our faces. Cheers increased in volume with mugs behind held up as all eyes were on us, making our way through the narrow spaces between tables, celebrating the very royalty before them. We all had a table of our own with the King’s and Queen’s in their own conversations, as I kept a solid eye on Kohikana, seeing her a bit uncomfortable with the drunken men around her. Noticing as to why she would wear such fine white silk of a dress if she willingly knew this room was anything but neat by the time this celebration was finished. Striking a nerve as well that this certain dress of her’s showed a little too much skin for my liking. Wait … Why did I care? Who was I to tell her how to dress? Though I wish she could’ve at least been a little more conservative with her attire, these were parts of her body I didn’t want just any eyes to fall upon, didn’t she know how little control drunk men had? Those parts of her exposed flesh were only something that should be shown to me, not of just any random fellow.

What am I saying?!

The teasing smell of honeyed poultry and various meats made my mouth salivate, and just one whiff into the air could make you feel like you had fallen into an alcoholic drunkenness. Mugs were being clashed together as everyone embraced this joyous occasion, and they should celebrate without question, these men blindly placed their lives into our hands due to nothing but undying faithfulness to the throne. I made little time into ripping the leg off a bird, satisfying my hunger. Peering down at Kohikana beside me who’s plate was empty but her glass was overflowing with wine. _“Are you not hungry?”_ I asked. She flashed a smile to me, _“I’m more thirsty than hungry.”_ I carve the breast from the succulent turkey in the centre of the table, placing it onto her plate as I piled on a heaping load of scalloped potatoes on both our plates. _“Thank you Kent!”_ She brightly chimed.

The party trailed off closer past midnight, watching reluctant maids clean their way around passed out soldiers at every other table. The main hall had looked as if a chaotic tornado carrying food scrapings and spilt wine, roared it’s way through with no mercy. I had eaten myself full, noting to myself to request such delicious food again the moment I got home. Kohikana had drank enough wine to get an entire fleet drunk, as she was fast asleep beside me, her folded arms cradling her head on the dining table. Both our mother’s made an early leave, probably fearing the worst of any drunken fights that might’ve occurred tonight, as they both called it in for an early night. Our father’s still at our side, swinging their wine filled mugs around acting as if they were blood brothers of the same womb.

Kohikana’s father now approaching me as my father was swaying back and forth by his side. The King now slumped over me with his one arm dangling on one side of my chest, his booze filled breath instinctively made me pull away a little, _“Son! If – If you ever want to marry my Kohikana! You *hiccup* have my blessing!”_ I put all my best efforts into forming a smile, _“Thank you for the great honour, your Grace.”_ He steadily pulled himself up, ruffling my dark blonde hair knocking the golden crown off my head, now watching him and my father stumble away singing loudly at the top of their lungs.

I crouch under the table to pick up my crown, placing it back on top of my head. My knees wobbled a little bit as I too had a bit to drink, but certainly was holding my alcohol a lot better than most in the room. I glimpse down at Kohikana who was still blacked out on the table, now taking her by the waist as I swung her arm over my shoulders. This girl can sure drink, like father like daughter I presume.

I made my way through the now silent castle, following the trail of the deep red coloured carpets underneath my feet. I have been to Kohikana’s castle many times that I knew where her bedroom was among the two hundred plus rooms in this kingdom, now asking myself why it was me and not her handmaidens accompanying her to her room. Maybe they also partook in the festivities as well. I creak open the silver door to her bedroom as it was brightly lit by hanging glass stained lanterns on the wall. _“K-Kent?”_ She mumbled from underneath me. _“Only a few more steps Kohikana, and you can go to bed.”_ She weakly nodded her head, _“I don’t want to sleep yet.”_ Ignoring her request, I straighten her body out atop her clean white bed sheets as she shifted herself in a more sprawled out position, her eyes barely open as she spoke up to me, _“Please don’t go. Stay.”_ I folded my arms across my chest, standing closely at the side of her king sized bed, _“It’s already late Kohikana.”_ She pushed herself up as she violently tugged me down beside her. My whole body felt stiff as we were now face to face, our noses lightly touching. Her breathing pattern assumed a sleeping state, but it was only because of the wine. I slowly inch away as her arms wrapping around me, _“Stay.”_ She murmured.

_“I can’t.”_

_“Why?”_

_“It wouldn’t look good on the both of us if I were to stay the night in your room.”_

My tone defiant but it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears, as she nuzzled her face into my chest. _“You smell good.”_ I could feel a cold sweat coming on, fighting all the urges I had to hold her closer to me. Her heavy perfume wafting underneath my nose as I wanted so bad to run my fingers through her light brown hair. To admire her gentle face and to stroke her soft skin with my bare fingers. I wanted to do it all, but it wouldn’t be right to take advantage of her drunken state. I watched her in horror as she immediately sat up, rolling her whole body on top of mine, finding balance as she had my shoulders pinned down with all her weight. I don’t know why this thought had crossed my mind, but if she were to projectile vomit … I’d be in perfect vicinity of it. Being in this predicament I turned my eyes away from her, focusing my gaze on her sky high bedroom window. My cheeks were burning of molten lava, losing my train of thought as I couldn’t think straight with the feeling of her hips on top of mine.

 _“Please get off Kohikana.”_ I struggled to mumble with false confidence.

I could feel her dizzy eyes boring into my soul as she didn’t give out an answer, she just stayed in place. _“P-Please get off. This isn’t right.”_ I repeated. My head turned to look at her again as she was now lowering herself onto me, feeling my chest tighten as I had gotten a view of her bare breasts, nipples and all from her hanging silk dress, why was she not wearing any under garments?! She was inching herself lower for a kiss, snapping my head away as her wet lips were planted on my cheek. I restrained myself from using any force to push her off, hoping my words were enough to wake her up from this ridiculous situation she’s put us both in. _“Kohikana –“_ I stopped myself as I listened in. She .. She … Was snoring.

The wetness from her lips had turned into drool, feeling a droplet roll down my cheek. My eyes thinned out completely unamused, I can’t believe this girl sometimes. I cautiously bring my arms to my sides, removing her hands off my shoulders one by one as I gently rolled her over to the vacant side of the bed, bringing her duvet up as I tucked her in. I could watch her sleep all night long if appropriate, thinking to myself that I had to exit this room as soon as possible incase I was caught, it wouldn’t look too good on my part. Her fine light brown hair scattered atop her pink pillow, watching her chest slowly heave in and out. How can something as simple as watching her sleep make me feel so peaceful? My body stiffened as she made a swift movement of rolling to the other side, her back now facing me. I don’t know why, but I suddenly felt lonely, isolated, alone. Even though she was but an arm’s length away from me, not seeing her face made me feel abandoned.

I sit myself up, shaking my head to myself, I was thinking crazy. I slowly inch closer to her, placing a delicate good night kiss on her forehead, smiling to myself. My heart felt so heavy with love, it was baffling even to me, these were just emotions and feelings I was not used to. Then again, it could just be a figment of infatuation on my part, like I actually knew what love was …. Though, I’m certain this is what it was.  
  


* * *

  
_‘What a beautiful day this is.’_ I told myself, fastening the last of my golden clasp around my overcoat. I looked out the high rise window from my bedroom, listening to the subtle chirps of the carefree birds outside. The luscious green grass swayed gently around the courtyard, as the beautiful dense forest was only but a few meters away. The bright blue ocean water was only but a thin line behind. Kohikana sure lived a good life here, envying her a bit as her castle had made mine look almost comical.

A light knock was heard at my door, as I didn’t turn around just calling out, _“Come in.”_ I could hear the heavy silver door open behind me as it was my right hand man, Gin, _“My Lord. The carriages are ready.”_ His words brought a tinge of sadness into my heart, I wasn’t ready to leave. If anything I’d rather stay here for the rest of my life as long as I had the Princess at my side. Flashbacks from Kohikana’s drunken actions stated to replay in my mind, kicking myself in the butt for not taking it further. No, I cannot have those thoughts. But … I wanted to. To have her so close to me like that and further it even more by taking advantage, to claim her body and indulge in pleasures we had both so eagerly wanted. I had the chance, and I didn’t take it.

_“My Lord?”_

I had completely forgot Gin was still at the door, now turning around to answer him, _“Go on ahead. I’ll be out in a moment.”_

He ended off with a respected bow, looking as ever ready for battle as he always did. I finally made my way out, making my way through the long halls as a voiced had called out to me, _“Are you leaving already?”_ I spun around as it was Kohikana, looking a little roughed up from last night, my face unchanging as I could see nervousness take over her, _“P-Prince Kent.”_ She added. She slowly made her way towards me, keeping her eyes on the solid marble walls around us instead of me. As I predicted, the awkwardness of last night’s actions were creating this invisible bubble in-between us. She stood in front of me, looking upwards, _“I-I just wanted to say, have a safe trip.”_

 _“Thank you, Princess.”_ I ended in a flat tone, now turning around to make my leave. My wrist was grabbed, looking back at her from over my shoulder, my face might have been a little more angrier than I had wanted, looking almost as if she was inconveniencing me. _“C-Come back soon, okay?”_ What are these games she’s playing with my heart? I could feel almost as if there were strings centering my heart from within my chest, slowly being snipped away by just looking at her and listening to her voice. I wasn’t going to regret it, not again.

I turned around, placing my right hand onto her cheek as her face had read of surprise but her emerald eyes were inviting me for more, now laying a gentle kiss onto her lips. Why did I do this? The last words she had spoken to me were now going to be retracted for throwing this curve ball in her face. But I was sick of living in the sad shadows of regret if I couldn’t solidify the feelings we both were too afraid to admit to.

_“Oh? A little tongue action certainly wasn’t something I had planned on having for breakfast this morning.”_

The both of us instantly ripped away from eachother, seeing both of Kohikana’s hand maidens and Ikki at the end of the hall. Her hand maidens both with a look of horror in their eyes, as my best friend Ikki had a sly grin growing across his face. Relief made my shoulders laxed, seeing as it was only them.

 _“Prince Ikki.”_ I called out in an unamused tone for ruining this moment, _“What brings you here?”_

He let out a short giggle, _“I’m disappointed Ken. Showing obvious interest in the woman you’re kissing, and you completely forgot that her birthday is tomorrow?”_

_‘Shit, it was. How did I completely forget?’_

Ikki walked up to Kohikana, taking her hand into his, I could feel the rage actually bubbling up inside of me, after what he had just witnessed between Kohikana and I, and he just had to push my buttons and play yet his flirtatious games, _“My parents thought it’d be a great idea to get ahead of my competition and sway the Princess’ decision for her future husband.”_ Planting a smooth kiss onto the back of Kohikana’s hand, watching her closely with his sultry eyes. My anger … Was blasting through the roof.

_“AH! Ikki! Kent! I didn’t know you two were here already!”_

The happy, chirpy voice belonged to Ukyo as we all turned towards him. My stomach sinking even further as both Toma and Shin were by his side. Did everybody come a day in advanced?! The invitations clearly read that we were not to arrive until tomorrow. Feeling like a rug had been pulled from underneath my feet for not strategizing like the others had done. I gritted my teeth knowing exactly what every man’s intentions were with Kohikana. Telling myself in some sort of relief that I had taken my parent’s offer on coming here yesterday to celebrate our victories, who would’ve known what would have happened if I was not here.

 _“Hmm? Looks like my plans have been foiled.”_ Ikki teased in a tone of defeat.

Gin now reappearing as his eyes were searching for me from within the crowd, _“My Lord? Your parents are waiting in the carriage outside.”_

I folded my arms across my chest, _“We are staying, Gin.”_


	17. Kent - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow has it been a long time!
> 
> First and foremost, thanks for coming back! I'll be honest, I wasn't going to continue this fanfic. But for the past couple of weeks, I've been seeing a surge of interest, in both bookmarks/favs/comments etc to continue this one. I am unsure why though, but I've been told that Amnesia is now free on the Playstation Network for PSP, so that might be source for the sudden interest?
> 
> Either way, I'm really glad I came back to this one because the other fanfiction I'm working on at the moment has a bullet, straight to the point kind of style to it. And my Amnesia fanfic gives me more of that freedom to be more expressive and detailed than I can't do with my other one. You guys are gonna have to give me just a bit of time to get back into the groove though, because even from re-reading this new chapter, I can see that my bullet style writing has made it's way here as opposed to previous chapters.
> 
> So I'll really try my best to balance out both writing styles.
> 
> The next chapter after this will return to Kohikana's POV.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

_“Hmmmm.”_

I push my black framed glasses up the bridge of my nose. This certainly wasn’t something I had wanted to see first thing in the morning. Parading within my mind that I happily obliged to take a spare key to Ikki’s condo, ‘incase of emergencies.’

I stood by the foot of the bed, watching both Ikki my ‘Best Friend’ and Kohikana sleep peacefully. No, I wasn’t bothered by them spending the night together. I’m more in a bothered state to know as to why they had both fallen asleep holding hands. I will come out and admit, yes, I am jealous. A chemical reaction to what I have researched upon seeing your significant other truly test the waters, be it in both teasing or with reckless intent. Was this display of affection between the two of them carefully planned? Or a secret they had wished to keep within the shadows?

My folded arms came crushing in further into my chest, losing my thoughts further into the rabbit hole, peering in the corner of my eye as to why the sake bottle on the coffee table was half way done. I will give them both the benefit of the doubt and await their explanations.

It was already 11AM, making my arrival not too long ago. Technically we should be in school, but it had been discussed last night that we would not bother going in for this final day. If we had decided on going, these two would have been very late to class.

My thoughts were broken, watching Ikki stir in his sleep as I had awaited him to acknowledge my presence. The light had flashed in Ikki’s groggy eyes, _**“K-KEN?!”**_ Now darting his gaze into his fingers intertwined with Kohikana’s. _“It’s – It’s not what it looks like!”_ My lips thinned out, expecting a more solid answer from him, _“Would you mind furthering your explanation?”_ Ikki’s eyes raced towards Kohikana, keeping his voice in a whisper to not wake her, _“We just had a few drinks, had a chat and ---“_ I was taken aback as Ikki began to massage at his head, _“Ahh, actually. Can we talk about this later?”_ I was unimpressed at this point, _“Too much to drink?”_

Ikki groggily got himself up, now headed to the bathroom, _“Yeah. I’ll be right back.”_

I watched him make his way, hearing the bathroom door click closed behind him. I turned my focus back on Kohikana, seating myself at the edge of the bed beside her. How peaceful she looked sleeping like this. I unconsciously felt a smile creeping on my lips as I had shakily began to reach out to her, wanting to brush that annoying chunk of hair away from her eyes. I quickly retracted my hand back as she began to talk in her sleep, _“Min … e … Where … Are you?”_

I heave out a painful sigh. Kohikana, you truly are a good friend.

My chest seized as her upper body quickly sat itself up, eyes wide open, _ **“MINE!”**_ I clear my throat, embarrassed by the fact that her outburst had caught me off guard, and quite frankly nearly gave me a heart attack. Her head turned to me blinking in confusion, _“Kent? What are you doing here?”_

Was I a being of discomfort to her? Did she not want me here?

 _“It is my day to look after you.”_ I confirmed. _“Oh. Well, good morning!”_ I cocked an eyebrow up to her cheeriness the very moment she woke up. I truly was confused now, is she happy or mad that I am here?

 _“Oh? You’re up already Koko?”_ Ikki called out, now returning into the room. Kohikana nodded her head, _“Yep!”_ I may be looking way too deep into it, but she seemed uncomfortable at the moment. Was it because of having both Ikki and I in the same room as her? Or did something awkward happen between the two of them last night, that she had felt uncomfortable? Am I willing to stick my neck out there and ask what had happened between these two?

 _“Right, Ken?”_ I whip my head back to Ikki, _“Hmm?”_ Ikki’s lips twisted, _“Huh? What’s with you today Ken? It’s unlike you to space out like that.”_

I stand myself straight off the bed, _“My apologizes. I will be making my leave.”_ Now pacing my footsteps towards the condo exit.

 _“Uhhh, Ken. Aren’t you forgetting something?”_ Ikki wondered out loud. I spun around to see Kohikana standing behind me, gripping onto the strap of her white purse, all ready to go. _“Ahhh yes.”_ Was all I could muster. Seriously, I need to stop reading into this. Truly nothing happened between them last night, I need to set my head on straight.  
  


* * *

  
Twenty minutes.

It’s been twenty minutes since we have arrived back at Kohikana’s apartment, seated side by side together at her dining room table. Not one word had been spoken between the two of us. In all honesty, I was unsure of what to talk about. I could be frank and discuss the matters at hand, but seeing her Mine outburst this morning truly had me concerned. I couldn’t come to grips to tell her that we still were unable to locate Mine.

I am willing to admit that I am a little dull at being sensitive towards other people’s emotions, cooking up within my mind that Koko must be bored. I slide my hand into my black jacket, pulling out my cellphone as I slid it right side up underneath Kohikana’s vision.

 _“I have been developing a cellphone application for public consumption.”_ Her eyes lit up, truly amazed that I had been working on this side project, _“Oh? What about?”_ I tap my fingers on the screen, opening it up in front of her, _“It is an application to test your mathematical abilities. It caters to all levels of knowledge yet willingly challenges even the most gifted of brains.”_ I could see it on her face, she had no idea what to say, I continued on, _“For example. If I were to answer this question here ….”_

Purposely ending my speech to see if Kohikana could solve the app’s question. I could see the gears in her brain slowly working, further explaining my app to give her some more time, _“I have concluded that modernism design and simplicity truly is what appealing in terms of selecting an application for one’s device, hence as to why I have chosen very simple, yet clean colours.”_ Times up, she didn’t answer it, now inputting the answer myself, _“And as you see here, the moment you enter the correct answer, a plausible yet in my eyes, formidable creature will praise you at the end of it. Here, I call this one Pancy the Panda.”_

A chibi drawn Panda began to dance back and forth on the cellphone screen, celebrating at the correct answer. _“Oh. It’s very interesting, Kent.”_ Was all she said. _“Yes, I have taken a substantial amount of time to research what it takes to develop a cellphone application and figured I would use those skills to brighten the futures of those willing.”_

Awkward silence once again.

The tension was cut clean as her cellphone began to ring in the other room, seeing her quickly leap out of her seat, _“Sor-Sorry! I’ll be right back!”_ I watched her dash towards her bedroom, continuing to answer questions on my self made app.

My ears suddenly pricked up at Kohikana’s shrill voice calling out Mine’s name. I put my cellphone back into it’s pocket, now making my way to Kohikana’s bedroom. She was frantically pacing back and forth, _**“MINE?! MINE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!”** _ She pulled the cellphone away from her face, desperately clicking around to find out more information on the dropped call. She quickly raced up towards me, gripping at my black coat, _**“K-KENT! IT’S MINE! SHE’S IN DANGER! WE HAVE TO GO FIND HER!”**_

There was no point getting as worked up as she was, someone needed to have level head here, _“Understood. I will call the other’s and tell them the situat—“_ My sentence didn’t even come to an end, seeing Kohikana rush past me, instantly leaving her apartment. _**“KOHIKANA! WAIT!”**_

This stupid girl.  
  


* * *

  
My physical endurance was being put to the test, resting my hands on my knees as I needed a moment to catch my breath. Where in the world could she have gone?! How incredibly dunce was this girl to not understand the utmost dire situation her life was put in?! Was she trying to send me into an early grave? Because that is exactly what will happen if I don’t see her in the next ten minutes.

My feet had begun carrying me through many side streets and sidewalks, my eyes frantically searching for Kohikana within the crowds of people. I wiped away the trickle of sweat coming in between my brow, honestly being pushed to the point where I was about to scream Kohikana’s name at the top of my lungs in hopes of at least figuring out her nearby location.

A vibration was felt within my chest pocket, resting myself up against the wall as I had pulled my cellphone out. Confusion flooded over as it was a phone call from an unknown number, _“Hello?”_ A low laugh was heard on the other side as I gritted my teeth, knowing exactly who this was, _“Getting a good workout? Prince Kent?”_

 _“Leo.”_ I growled.

_“And here I was, trying my best to hide behind just a little bit of mystery.”_

I hung up. I didn’t have time to fall victim to his little word plays, I needed to focus on finding Kohikana, and fast.

My feet pulled away just a couple of steps as my phone had begun to ring again, pulling the phone to my ear without an answer, _“How rude of you. Can’t you spare just a few moments on the line? It seems as if we are looking for the same thing right now.”_

A chill had gone down my spine, instantly gathering the feeling of being watched. I dart my eyes upwards, seeing Leo just across the street. Usual cocky smile wide across his face with his cellphone held up to his ear.

 _“Oh my, it seems you have spotted me.”_ Now ending the call.

I stuff my phone back into it’s pocket, dashing across the street. Sure I had gotten some loud honks from playing dangerously in traffic, but I’m a tall guy, they are able to see me. The adrenaline began pumping through my legs, Leo clearly knows something I don’t.

Where?! Where did he go?!

A blood curdling scream was heard in the distance, turning my head down towards a darkened alley way. I raced down towards the source as the bright shining sun barely hit it’s rays through these tall buildings. My body had gone cold seeing a trail of oozing red blood create a river stream along the grey concrete.

The moment I turned the corner, my footsteps came to an instant halt.

Laying on the floor with shaky dark eyes was Ukyo. Sprawled about on his back, adding salt to the wound as he had coughed up a splatter of blood. Ukyo looked up, extending a shaky hand towards me, _“S..S…Save … Her ….”_ My misty eyes looked up, as Leo had Kohikana held up against his body with one arm, using his other arm to return his sword back into it’s sheath, _“Shame. I thought it was you.”_

Heavy footsteps were heard behind me, as I was now joined by the rest of our group.

 _ **“UK-UKYO!”** _ Toma shouted in disbelief, with him and Ikki quickly coming to his aid.

 _“Let her go, Leo.”_ Shin threatened.

 _“Why of course, your highness.”_ Leo teased.

All of us had tensed up, seeing him rip the crystal rose necklace off of Kohikana’s neck, recklessly throwing her towards us as I caught her fumbling body into my arms. I cradled Kohikana protectively with one arm, peering down to her to search for any injuries.

But ….

This wasn’t Kohikana.

 _“Mine?”_ I exasperated in shock.

My eyes raced back to Leo, seeing him leap high up into the air as the sky around him had formed into a black hole. My heart sank seeing the real Kohikana hopelessly struggling her way out of his grip.

_“Does it bother you, Prince Kent? To have your intelligence played out so easily like that? Or are you finally wiling to get down on one knee and admit that I am the superior being?”_

I strived to keep my cool, not wanting to show any weakness towards Leo, _“Had I willingly gave more care into it, I had not been expecting you to play such an amateur trick so late into the game like this.”_

Leo let out a cocky huff of his breath, _“Let this be a reminder to you then.”_ Leo now entered into this swirling black hole into the sky, _“See you gentlemen on the other side.”_

How.

How could I have let this happen?

To have fallen victim to such a stupid cheap trick like that?

To let him take away the one woman who I had desperately fallen in love with?

To let him actually get away with stealing my treasured and broken heart.

How could I have been so stupid?

He won’t get away with this.

I won’t let him get away with this.

Not when I was the one she chose.

 

**She. Chose. Me.**


	18. Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly forgot how much fun I have writing this story as it really gives me room to be more descriptive and detailed as opposed to my other fanfiction.
> 
> With that said, the other fanfiction I'm working on will be ending in about 2-3 chapters, so High School Princess will be getting my full attention afterwards!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, and hello to all my new readers!

I remember.

Everything.

My life, my family, my friends. My kingdom.

The very moment the air of this world had filled my lungs, was the given excited jolt through my system that had awaken me.

I remember what he meant to me. Prince Kent.

The one man I vowed to never forget, the one man I promised to hold close to my heart and would gladly give my life for. He was the one I had chosen that fateful night. I had forgotten him once, and I wouldn’t let it happen again. I wouldn’t let anything or anyone make me forget him, for as long as I shall live.

I laid still on this white pristine bed. I had already known where I had been taken, it was no surprise. My vision filled with the sky high ceiling so far gone that it was nearly pitch black. This kingdom was different, it felt … Evil. The marble walls were an eerie dark black with deep rich blue accents, the bed I laid upon was practically a shimmering light in this room. There was no contrast of colours here, it was either the deepest of blacks, or the most radiant of whites.

I couldn’t bear to lift my head up yet and examine my surroundings, I felt like I had been sleeping for years. I remembered my last moments in that ‘world’ as if they had happened yesterday, I don’t even know how much time has passed.

Are you okay Kent?

I parted my lips open, unable to stabilize my breathing at the thought if some horrible thing had happened to him.

The night of my 16th birthday, my last waking moments of him were of his stiff body in a pool of his own blood. I knew what Leo was capable of and I couldn’t bear to bring myself to think if had finished off the job successfully this time.

I roamed an open palm on the silky sheets of this bed, noting to myself of it’s impeccable and almost rich texture grooving against my skin. It truly was material set for a Princess.

I slid my hand towards my body, feeling an almost similar touch on this new dress I had been changed into. I was one with the bed, dressed in the most glowing of white dresses. A comfortable fit, but still wrapped around me stylishly to show off my curves. Poofy sleeves hung on the sides of my arms, as the length of this glorious white dress draped far past my feet.

I now wondered to myself as to who had picked out this dress. Did Leo specifically choose this for me?

My fingers trailed up to my neck, as I now sat up in alarm. My crystal rose necklace was gone!

My heart leapt up into my throat, as Leo now came into my sight.

Seated comfortably in an elegant looking throne at the foot of my bed. His elbow perched up on the arm of his throne, resting his cheek against a loosely closed fist. Our clothing choices were of complete opposite, dressed in what I would only deem fitting for a Prince of Darkness.

A Prince of Demons.

His free hand became the center of attention, _“Looking for this? Princess?”_ There it was, my crystal rose necklace, unraveling downwards from his open hand. Even in this darkened fortress of a place, it’s beauty still sparkled in whatever light it could sap.

He snatched the necklace back into his hand, stuffing it into his inner breast pocket. He ran a hand through his silver hair, letting out a laugh, _“As if I would freely let you carry this around Kohikana. I know what this necklace is capable of.”_

He was right, it wasn’t just an ordinary necklace. That crystal rose necklace was my saving grace that had saved me from his first attempt of kidnapping me on the night of my 16th birthday. It was a gift from my Father, the King, remembering his very words that if I had put my whole heart into it, the necklace would grant me even the craziest of wishes. At first it sounded like a some crazy magic your parents tell you as a child to keep your childhood alive for as long as possible, but I was at a desperation point that night.

I held my breath as Leo stood up from his throne, my eyes never letting him out of sight.

 _“Did you have a good rest, Princess?”_ He finished off with a grin, now crawling into bed with me.

I hesitantly scooted my entire body back, coming to a full stop as my back met with the bed’s headboard. I turned my head away from him as I could now hear my heart beat thumping wildly in my ear drums. I flinched as he reached a hand towards me, tucking my light brown hair behind my ear.

_“Come on Koko, give me a smile.”_

His fingers now traced the bottom of my chin as I slapped his entire arm away.

Oh god … What have I done?

He wasn’t saying anything and he didn’t move an inch.

Curiosity got the best of me as I slowly turned my head to look at him. The moment our eyes met he just gave out a chuckle.

It scared me to my very core.

The weight of the bed shifted from underneath me as he now came in closer, my body scrunched up in fear as he let a free hand glide over my right shoulder, _“You haven’t got the slightest clue of why you’re here, do you?”_

Did he expect a reply?

 _“Let me tell you a story Kohikana.”_ A single finger traced from my shoulder to my neck, now running his fingers through my hair, _“My Father’s kingdom was always at war with other kingdoms in the land. And I can understand it, we are demons after all. It’s only normal for regular humans like you to fear the unknown. When I was a young boy, I could never understand any of it, wars, famine … What be of it. I left it to my Father’s own accord.”_

I shut my eyes, letting out a faint whimper as the back of his hand was smoothing over my cheek, _“Then one day I ran away, letting my feet lead me to where ever they pleased. And I met this girl, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I later found out she was the Princess of the most prestigious kingdom in all the land. Our friendship was kept a secret, hidden within the shadows. I wasn’t going to oppose to it, as long as I could see her beautiful smile every day.”_

I let out a painful squeal as his hand now wrapped around my throat, feeling his fingers dig into my skin, _“But then one day her Father, the King, had found out about our ‘Secret’ friendship and banished me. So I made a promise to myself, I would stop at nothing to see her again, my dear childhood friend, even if it meant having to kill those she loved dearly, only as long as I could hear her again, play with her again, touch her again …”_

I threw my hands around his wrist, feeling his grip tighten over my throat, _“L-Leo stop! I-I-I can’t breathe!”_

My plea fell on deaf ears.

_“I then found a ‘replacement’ friend and married her, she became Queen of my Kingdom. No, it wasn’t the same, but I had to step to the throne ever since my Father’s death. I had an army to run. War after war, we stumped those that defied us. But one day, I lost my beloved Queen, and do you know who killed her? HUH KOHIKANA?!”_

Leo released his hand over my throat, leaving me to gasp for air. My lungs were dying a fiery death as I was chucking desperately for air. My moment of freedom was short lived as Leo towered over me, pinning both my wrists on both sides. I tried to keep a strong face, but faltered quickly as those familiar red demonic eyes burned a swirling dark hole in the center of my stomach.

The childhood friend he was talking about, I knew it was about me. If I had said I didn’t enjoy his company as a child, I would be lying.

_“I’m – I’m sorry Leo! Please!”_

_“Sorry for what Koko?!”_ He roared.

 _“For everything! Just please! We can make this right!”_ I cried.

Leo’s eyebrows furrowed with disgust, _“Make it right? You have already made your choice Kohikana! You didn’t even fight for our friendship!”_

_“You’re right! You’re right! I’m sorry! Just please –“_

_“Enough.”_ He took in a deep breath, _“Enough, Koko. You had nearly ten years to make things right. It is not you that I want anymore.”_

_“W-What?”_

_“I don’t want to make you suffer, it would only pain me to see you suffer. I want ‘him’ to suffer.”_

No …. No …

I thrashed from underneath Leo, struggling to let myself free from his grip, _“Please! No! I will do anything –“_

_“That’s right, you will do anything. Because you are all I need to make him suffer, Koko. You, and you alone.”_

The darkness in his tone of voice filled me with unease, now watching him inch his face closer to me in horror as I could feel his warm breath swirl into my ear, _“I’m going to break you. Kohikana.”_

Those very words brought my blood to an icy chill, now making his way off the bed as he began to stride towards the bedroom exit.

 _“Use this room to how you deem fit, Princess.”_ He looked to me over his shoulder, _“This will be your eternal resting place.”_

I couldn’t scream, I couldn’t move. His words _hit_ me.

The very moment the bedroom door clicked shut, was when I had let everything out. Left to cry a beautiful mess.  
  


* * *

  
I surprisingly had a very peaceful sleep, in all irony of knowing where I was right now.

It was cold in this castle, as if the evilness that surrounded this place was the source of the icy cool temperatures.

I unraveled the white silk blanket off my body, bowing my head down in defeat as I made a feeble effort to comfort myself by wrapping myself in my arms. I have never felt so alone in my entire life. Even with the many voices that could be heard passing by my bedroom door, or even the footsteps from the floor above me. I felt … Isolated.

I jumped out of bed, desperately scavenging every nook and cranny of this well sized bedroom.

Nothing.

It was just a room with a very large bed.

I held my hand close to my chest, eyes peering towards the bedroom doors.

Do I dare?

I clenched my teeth together. What do I have to lose?

I gathered up the courage as I began stomping towards the tall black doors. My hand floating anxiously over the matching black doorknob, confirming in my mind that there was no other way. If there was any means of escape, it would be through these doors. I would accept any kind of punishment if caught.

The turn of the knob and the opening of the black marble door was dead silent, it was already going well.

I peeked my head out. The coast was clear!

Laying a flat palm on the door for better control, I discreetly closed it behind me. I looked left and right, and then up. This place was a like a fortress! Mirroring the same sky high ceiling so pitch black, you had no idea where it actually ended.

I set my ways as I followed the path to the right.

Passing many doors, hearing some voices coming from behind them. Only left to assume that it was his subjects living in his castle.

I had no idea where I was going. This long hallway felt like it never came to an end.

Voices were heard more distinctly, now focusing my sight on the ray of light from the slightly cracked open door down the hall. It sounded like Leo’s voice, but I couldn’t make out what he was saying.

I pinned myself closer to the wall, carefully tip toeing to my destination. So many visions popped up into my mind as to what would happen to me if I were caught spying on him. But I shook it off, I had to. I’ve already made my choice!

 _“….Tomorrow.”_ Was all I heard Leo say.

_“As you wish, my Lord.”_

He was talking to Gin. I could pick up that deep almost monotone voice from anywhere.

Closer and closer I inched my head, hoping that they weren’t standing too close to the doorway.

_**“BIG SISTER!”** _

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest, stuffing my scared yelp back into my throat as I was bear hugged from behind.

I quickly turned around, begging for him to keep it down, but there was no way Gin and Leo didn’t hear his gleeful ovation.

Shiru was dressed just like Leo, his small frame clothed in the same black coloured material, met at a royalty’s standard.

His eyes looked over my shoulder, twisting his lips with a suppressed giggle as he looked back at me, _“Were you spying, big sister?”_

My heart must have skipped a beat, feeling Leo’s and Gin’s presence standing directly behind me.

 _“Why yes. She was.”_ Leo’s voice coolly affirmed. _“If you two would excuse us a moment.”_

I swallowed a lump in my throat, please … _Please_ don’t leave me alone with him.

But Gin and Shiru were already walking away, getting Shiru’s big beaming face and excited waving arm before I was pushed into this room.

Leo slammed the door shut, shoving my back right against it. His hand slamming beside my face as I scrunched up in fear, closing my eyes shut, I was preparing for the worst.

 _“Very unlady like you to pull off such a childish display.”_ Leo’s hand forced my head to look directly at him, feeling his fingers dig bitterly into my skin, _“Were you trying to find a way to escape, Princess?”_

I was too paralyzed in fear to say even a single word. It must have been mirrored into my eyes, as Leo just let out an unimpressed scoff my way, now turning around to walk to the center of the room.

_“Don’t worry Kohikana, you’ll be going home very soon.”_

His words barely got to me, my legs shaking underneath me, struggling to get a grip.

My silence made him spin around to look at me as he cocked an eyebrow up, _“Did you hear me, Koko?”_

I licked at my dry lips, _“H-Home?”_ Was all I could muster.

 _“Your kingdom, your highness!”_ Leo now mocking me as he played off a foolish bow my direction. _“We leave tomorrow.”_

Home? Kingdom? Back to where my parents are? Nothing good was going to come out of this.

_“W-Why?”_

Leo made slow footsteps back to me, _“Why? Why?! That’s all you can say? Why?!? Come on Kohikana! I thought you would be happy about this! You get to go back home!”_

My entire body was picked off the door, now being embraced in a tight hug as Leo whispered into my ear, _“Now who said I wasn’t a nice guy? Huh?”_

Leo pulled back, examining my reaction. I just wanted to slap that silly smirk off his face.

There was an awkward silence between us now, knowing that he was waiting for me to say something.

_“Uhm … Uhm … Thank … You?”_

I honestly didn’t know what he was expecting from me.

Leo let out a chuckle, running his hand through his bright silver hair as he made his way towards the exit, _“No need to thank me Kohikana. I’m just making the trip there to kill the King.”_

Did he really …. Just say that? My knees felt like they couldn’t support my own weight anymore.

I was too afraid to turn around and face him, as he continued on.

 _“First the throne, then your Prince.”_ His tone turned cheerful, _“But at least you can go back home, right?”_

Leo had one foot out the door, his voice now unamused again, _“Find whatever comfort you can in that, Princess.”_


End file.
